No Slaughter Without Laughter
by Jojoflow
Summary: Sequel to Breaker of the Mighty. We take a look at the past and how Inko's transformation into the Joker and how she built her Joker Family and became arguably the most feared villain in Japan. Rated M for some of the more gruesome death scenes we all know how the Joker get's down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are ladies and gentleman the sequel to breaker of the Mighty. This story hasn't been far from my mind, and now that I'm finally getting after it, so I hope you enjoy.**

In a darkened room a shape moved under the covers of a full sized bed before a shock of green hair appeared followed by the face of an unusually pale woman in a deep purple nightgown. She crawled out of bed looking back at the small body that had been sleeping next to her as she tucked in the covers and made her way to the bathroom.

Turning on the light the face of this woman was revealed. Her pale skin and bloodshot green eyes staring back at her in the mirror, but her most noticeable feature were the scars that ran along the side of her mouth stretching it into an unnaturally large smile. "Always smiling." She giggled to herself as she began her morning routine before changing into a purple suit with a pinstripe green shirt and polished shoes. "Can't forget the most important part." She whispered to herself as she placed a flower in her breast pocket.

This woman was The Joker one of the most dangerous villains in Japan second only to the man who'd broken a city. She was once called Inko Midoriya, but that name no longer holds any meaning to her anymore. As Joker inspected herself in the mirror she heard shuffling as her young charge got out of bed in a white nightgown speckled with tiny red hearts. "Joker what are you doing?" Asked young Eri holding onto Joker's pant leg.

Joker kneeled down petting Eri's head. "I've got an important meeting with Izuku so I need to leave early, you stay here and I'll be back." She whispered kissing Eri on the forehead as the young girl pouted.

"I want to see Izuku too." She said sniffling a little as Joker petted her head.

"You will Eri, but this is something the two of us need to do." Joker said picking Eri up and settling her in the bed again before making her way to the door and stepping outside before locking it again. She looked at the hallway with its playing card symbols carved into the walls and spray painted with Ha Ha down the walls. She smiled at this. This was the joker family Hall all her girls were in the rooms on this hall. She walked down the hall hearing whining from behind one door as something pounded against it. Joker leaned against the door stroking it.

"Shhh it'll be better soon just let it happen." She whispered the only response she received was soft crying that brought a smile to her face as she left exiting the UA dorms. Apparently before Bane kicked their teeth in UA was thinking about initiating a full dorm system. "Oh well at least they didn't go to waste." She grinned as the first rays of morning appeared in front of her as she burst into laughing skipping along to the main school building. She stepped up onto the entrance seeing the guards there immediately take a defensive stance to her presence.

She smiled walking past them as both men looked at her giving a shudder. The Joker was terrifying they didn't know why the boss let her stay here she was crazy! Joker walked through the main halls of UA making her way up the stairs to her son's office. Izuku spent most of his time here, she wished he would take better care of himself, but she wouldn't nag, nope she wasn't that kind of mother.

Joker knocked on the door to the office before pulling it open her face splitting into an unnaturally wide grin as she lay eyes on her son. He was sitting on the couch in the office curling a huge dumbbell in his hand as he looked at the screen of the TV. She took notice of everything about Izuku and the man he'd become as if he was liable to disappear….again. Joker clenched her fist as if strangling that thought. _Not again I won't lose him again! _She thought walking into the room.

Izuku turned to her his green eyes a mirror image of hers, but whereas his were filled with cold dominance hers danced with the light of madness. The two stared at one another for what seemed like ages. Inko taking in Izuku's light brush of green hair, he'd need a haircut soon, but she wished he would grow it out again. His body was like stone hardened muscle bunched beneath his skin filled with explosive potential. "You're here." He said to her drawing Joker from her memorization. She smiled again.

"Of course I am Izuku. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me and sometimes when you don't." She said reaching to tap his nose, but he turned away from her. Joker felt a stab in her heart as she grit her teeth. _I want to touch you! _She hissed mentally as Izuku stood up.

"Don't call me that. I'm not Izuku Midoriya and you are clearly no longer his mother Inko Midoriya." Bane said as Joker gave and angry hum.

"Your mother." She whispered her eyes hidden behind her light green hair as her fists shook. "I'm your MOTHER!" She shouted looking at him as tears of blood ran down her eyes, but still the smile never left her face as she looked at him. A dichotomy of sadness and joy. Izuku looked at her his eyes never changing even at her outburst. Such a reaction would have shocked some, but Izuku simply stared at her.

"What happened to you?" He asked simply as Joker wiped her face smearing the blood away from her eyes.

"I know I failed you Izuku. I-I wasn't the mother you needed, but now that we're here, and we've both clearly changed maybe we could start over and be a family again. I want to be there for you. Just give me a chance." She said smiling as she grabbed his hand. "You worked so hard to get where you are and so did I to get closer to you admittedly my way was more fun. We're at the top of the food chain, but if you have no more use for me, then kill me." She said placing his hand on her neck.

"It should be easy for you, and I have no purpose without you." She whispered as Izuku snatched his hand away from her.

"I don't need a mother, that ship has sailed, but I do need your expertise, but first I need to know what happened to you, how did you get here?" He asked gesturing to her entire body. "My men don't trust you and frankly neither do I. The things you've done are hardly trustworthy, so before we go any further tell me what happened." He said sitting down on the couch with Joker sighing in relief before taking the spot next to him and looked at him.

"I had a good day…"

* * *

Inko Midoriya walked out of the hospital doors looking back and forth as she walked up to an ambulance opening the door and after searching around found the keys. She smiled feeling the sting of her cuts as she looked back at Rei. "Well come on Rei we need to scram." She said helping the other woman into the passenger side before climbing in herself. "Safety first!" Inko said gleefully clicking her seatbelt before turning on the ambulance and punching the gas as the ambulance roared out of the parking lot.

Inko always living within walking distance of most things she needed and not having a job never got her driver's license this showed with her reckless driving if not for the sirens atop the vehicle people would have taken bigger notice of the novice driver. "Hahaha!" Inko shouted as she rounded a corner feeling the ambulance tip to the side before dropping back onto four wheels as she roared down the street.

"Um I-Inko where are we going?" Rei asked having braced herself against the manic twists and turns. Inko looked at Rei.

"Oh well I need to drop by my house obviously I can't meet Izuku like this!" She said gesturing to the straight jacket and scrubs and bare feet. "Don't worry I should have something that fits you too." She said as she clicked off the siren and parked the car a block or so away from her home and climbed out. "Come on Rei I'd love to show you my home." She said reaching in the back of the ambulance and grabbing several scalpels which she held in the sleeves of her straight jacket as the two women made their way to the Midoriya household.

* * *

Hisashi Midoriya was watching the news and shook his head. "I can't believe this is happening." He said as the news showed a destroyed building where heroes were fighting some kind of monsters straight out of a horror flick. Hisashi then heard the front door open and stood up immediately. He knew that he'd locked the door, so someone must have picked the lock and with all the escaped villains he knew what he'd need to do.

"I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong home. He said walking around the corner with a bat and breathing fire as he saw who was at the door. The bat fell from his hands as his fire breath sputtered out. He was looking at his wife whom he had committed only a few days ago. "I-Inko." He whispered as Inko's eyes flicked to him the smile never leaving her face.

"Hisashi what are you doing here? I would have figured you'd be back overseas by now." She said apparently excited to see her husband as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Especially after throwing me in the Psych ward." She whispered harshly against his ear causing the man to step back.

"How are you here, no one called me about you being released." Hisashi said as Inko smiled at him before walking past him.

"Come on Rei I'll show you my clothes." Inko said waving her guest into her home as Hisashi took notice of the woman for the first time.

"H-hello." Rei whispered slipping around him as Hisashi looked her over the gaunt face the seemingly dead eyes; no doubt she was another missing patient from the hospital. Hisashi couldn't let this go on.

"Inko that is enough you are not well. I'm taking you back to the hospital." He said walking back to the living room in order to call the police, but felt the phone be yanked from his hand and fly into Inko's.

"I'm not going back to the hospital Hisashi. I need to find Izuku. He's out there somewhere and needs m-!" Hisashi felt his patience snap as he walked up to Inko and grabbed her shoulders.

"IZUKU IS DEAD INKO!" Hisashi roared as he shook his wife. "He's DEAD don't you understand that Inko? He's been gone for months and there's been no sign of him. He is GONE, and he's not coming back Inko. He was my son too and I loved him just as much as you did, but I can't keep denying what's in front of me anymore. I've planned to have Izuku's funeral soon, so we can all say goodbye and move on with our lives." He said his eyes pouring with tears as he gripped Inko's shoulders.

Hisashi wiped the tears from his eyes and felt a chill run through his body as he stared into Inko's dark green eyes. These weren't the beautiful leaf green eyes he'd fallen in love with during college, no these eyes were dark and filled to the brim with hatred. Hisashi grunted as he felt a pain in his stomach. He looked down seeing Inko had stabbed him in the gut with a scalpel only to pull it out and stab into him again.

"How could you say that Hisashi? You loved him as much as I did that's ridiculous!" Inko growled stabbing Hisashi again. "I was here with him every day, I changed his diapers, helped him with his homework, cried with him when he found out he didn't have a quirk. He is MY SON!" Inko shouted wrenching away from Hisashi and went to stab him in the neck only for Hisashi to block her blow the two falling to the ground in front of the TV with Inko sitting on top of Hisashi the scalpel in her hand inches away from Hisashi's throat as the two struggled.

Normally this would be a no contest between the two parents. Hisashi was stronger than Inko, but feeling his blood draining out of him and with it his strength. Hisashi felt the tip of the scalpel break the skin of his neck as a large boom was heard on the television drawing both away from their life and death struggle. Inko stared at the screen as the cameraman climbed free of the helicopter and zeroed in on Bane's face having finally been revealed. It was a young man with green eyes and freckles upon his face, but to Inko it couldn't be anyone other than her son.

"Izuku!" Inko shouted dropping the scalpel as she rushed to the TV screen staring at her baby boy. He looked so strong standing there covered in wounds, but still standing strong. At this moment Inko remembered something from long ago a memory she had up until this point tried to forget and erase, but came back to her with startling clarity. It was the Video of All Might's debut that Izuku loved to watch so much. Back then she'd found it scary all the fire the wounded people and even All Might himself standing there covered in injuries and smiling while carrying injured people.

It scared her, but seeing her son now standing there smiling brutally as he faced All Might. Hisashi stared at the screen the pain he'd felt from Inko stabbing him was a distant thought as he stared at his son as he did the unthinkable and broke All Might across his knee. Hisashi's head fell to the floor as tears clouded his vision. In this moment he'd lost everything. His wife was insane and his son was a murderer. He'd failed as both a husband and father.

"You were right Inko, but is this really what you wanted? Are you happy?!" He asked looking over to his wife and the smile of pure joy on her face made his stomach twist and knot.

"So happy Hisashi, my baby is alive and he's living his dream." She whispered moving over to her husband and wrapping her hands around his face as Hisashi coughed.

"He wanted to be a hero Inko, that right there is a villain!" Hisashi shouted before feeling Inko's hands slide around his neck and squeeze as she laughed.

"Nonono Izuku is a hero, Izuku is always the hero, and if you can't understand that or get in his way you're a villain!" She shouted as she began to choke her husband. Hisashi struggled fruitlessly his body weak from blood loss. "Izuku doesn't need you. He never did, all he needs is me!" She hissed as Hisashi began losing consciousness.

"Inkooo." Hisashi stopped moving as Inko slowly let go of his throat and stood up. Her hands covered in her husband's blood as she turned to the TV seeing a blown up image of her son and she smiled.

"Don't worry Izuku I'll be there for you this time I promise." Inko said moving away from her husband's corpse and rounding the couch seeing Rei holding her hands against her ears her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her knees to her chest. Inko crouched down in front of Rei. "Sorry about that Rei sweetheart, just a lover's spat. We've decided to see other people." Inko said with a smile as she held out a hand to Rei helping her to her feet and quickly turned her head away from Hisashi's corpse.

"Look let's get ready we need to look our best for our sons." She said as she took Inko to her room and threw open the closet yanking shirts, and dresses down before reaching the back of her closet and pulled out a large hanging bag and unzipped it showing off a purple suit with a green tie and dress shirt and purple pants. She smiled as she pulled it out and looked at it.

"I'm going to tell you a secret Rei." Inko said as she tore off the straight jacket and scrubs before getting dressed in the suit. "Before I met Hisashi and became a housewife. I was in school to become a psychiatrist. Can you believe that, but after I met Hisashi I left that behind." She whispered as she buttoned up her shirt. As she spoke Rei began to get dressed in some of the things Inko had thrown around the room.

"But I still remember what I learned, and I think it's going to come in handy Rei." She said as she moved to the mirror and fluffed her hair a couple times. Her once dark green locks having lightened from stress turning a sickly lime green as she took the brightest red lipstick and applied it to her lips. She smiled her scars drawing her smile even wider. "You know my son Izuku idolized All Might because he never stopped smiling and now neither can I!" Inko shouted happily laughing out loud as she turned away from the mirror.

Inko flipped her mattress and reached for the gun she'd kept under the bed. Hisashi had bought this for her when he first received his overseas assignment. Inko had been terrified of the weapon, but kept it just in case and now seemed like the perfect time. "I think you'll come in handy." She said as she loaded the gun and slammed it shut before putting it in her inner coat pocket.

"I'm armed and dangerous!" Inko shouted happily as she looked at Rei who was in one of her light blue sweaters and jeans. "Don't worry Rei we'll be getting you something a lot better looking in fact I know the perfect place to do a little shopping, I've been meaning to pay a visit to my old friend Mitsuki after she did me such a kindness!" Inko growled tracing the scars on her face as she walked out of her room going to the living room. She looked around the home she'd shared with her son for so long before going into kitchen and turning the gas on the stove all four burners releasing their deadly fumes before reaching into drawer and grabbing handfuls of silver wear and shoved them in the microwave before turning it on and sauntering out the front door with Rei right on her heels.

Taking one last look at Hisashi she waved and slammed the door as she and Rei walked away to the ambulance they'd stolen and climbed in. Inko started the machine as an explosion rocked the block as fire blazed from the top of the apartment building. Inko began driving off not even looking back wearing a morbid smile of joy as she laughed into the night.


	2. Side Splitter

Mitsuki Bakugou looked at the screen she was wracked with a whirlwind of emotions seeing the number one hero be brutally murdered. Heart was in her throat as her eyes burned with unshed tears, she felt her husband's hand on her hand squeezing tightly as the two looked on at the screen, but then there was a knock at the door drawing them from the miserable scene before them. Mitsuki stood up and went to the door. She thought it must have been Katsuki returning after leaving several hours ago, if not for the tragedy she had just seen she would have wondered why her son was knocking at their door instead of simply unlocking it with his key.

Mitsuki opened the door and her pupils shrank as she stared down the barrel of a gun. She took in a breath to shout, but the person before her pulled the trigger. Mitsuki felt a punch to her gut and an intense burning as she fell to the ground her last sight being green eyes and ringing laughter.

Inko looked at the bleeding Mitsuki on the floor and giggled loudly as she stepped into the Bakugou home. Masaru Bakugou rounded the corner of their home slamming into the wall as he looked at his wife lying on the ground and the two women in his doorway one of them being Inko Midoriya. "Mitsuki!" Masaru shouted stepping forward only for Inko to shoot an inch from his foot.

"Now, now Masaru your wife is sleeping try not to be so loud." Inko said as she stepped forward and as she did so she curled her hand and immediately Mitsuki's body started to move towards her dragging along the ground as she moved deeper into the house. "Rei be a darling and get the door would you?" She asked as Rei did just that shutting and locking the door gently. "Now Masaru if you'd be a good boy and grab two chairs from the kitchen and an extension cord if you have it." She instructed as if this was routine to the both of them.

"W-what do you need that for?" He asked as Inko placed the barrel of the gun against her head.

"Please hold your questions until after the presentation Masaru, now would you please go get the things I've asked for. I'd hate to ask again." She said pointing the gun downwards at Mitsuki's face. The threat was clear as Masaru rushed to do as he was told. "Rei why don't you go raid Mitsuki's closet I'm sure she's got something more your style." Inko said as Rei rubbed her shoulder.

"Umm th-that's ok Inko I-I don't mind wearing this." She said brushing her fingers along the sleeve of the sweater. To be honest in Inko's clothes she felt more coherent and warm than she had in several years. Inko looked at Rei and shrugged.

"If you say so Rei I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." Inko said with a grin as Masaru appeared with the two chairs. "Wonderful now place them in front of each other and then tie your bitch wife to one of them." Inko growled as she kicked Mitsuki's body towards Masaru who glared at Inko as the green haired woman smiled waving the gun. "Don't get any fun ideas I've got enough shots left in here to turn the two of you into Swiss Cheese." Inko hissed her smile bright in the darkened interior of the home.

Masaru swallowed as he moved towards Mitsuki's body doing his best to gently place and tie her in the chair. The movement seemed to wake Mitsuki who groaned at the pain in her stomach. She hissed as she looked at Masaru who cupped her face. "Mitsuki oh thank god you're alive. I-I thoug-." At that moment Inko slammed the butt of the gun over Masaru's head dropping him to the ground. This shocked Mitsuki into full consciousness.

"MASARU! Inko you twisted bitch!" Mitsuki shouted remembering fully who had done this to her. Inko smiled happily as she held her hand over Masaru's head using her quirk to pull his head into her hand and grip it by the hair as she pulled him into the chair across from Mitsuki and tied him up as well.

"Good to see you up and awake Mitsuki this wouldn't be nearly as fun with you unconscious." Inko whispered pulling Masaru's head back and shaking it until the man awoke from his impromptu nap.

"Whuuu?" Masaru groaned as Inko let his head drop and walked over to Mitsuki and with the flick of her wrist produced a scalpel and sliced open the blonde woman's shirt and bra nicking her chest some as the clothing fell open which Inko ripped off her before doing the same to her pants. Mitsuki sat naked in the chair in front of her husband, but far from being embarrassed she simply glared at Inko before taking notice of Rei.

"Are you just going to stand there, and let her do what she wants to us? You're a villain just like he-!" Mitsuki was interrupted as Inko pistol whipped her blood flying to the ground as Masaru growled fighting against his bonds. Masaru had never been a man known for his temper, but right now he wished he could explode like his son.

"Don't say another word to her, I'm the one doing this Rei has nothing to do with it. She's just a good friend something I've needed for a long time, but was stuck with you!" Inko shouted in Mitsuki's ears. Rei blushed at Inko's kind words. For such a long time she'd seen herself as useless or worthless. Her husband had beaten her and then locked her in the psych ward because of her inabilities. She hadn't seen her youngest son in so long; he's probably grown to be more like Enji now. The thought of her cute Shoto being turned into a monster like her husband made her colder than she'd ever felt in her life.

But to know that Inko thought this much of her it made her feel like she mattered again. "Now then Mitsuki I have a lot of things to get off my chest so you're just going to sit there and listen." Inko said before stabbing into Mitsuki's arm with her scalpel driving the blade deep into her flesh. Blood ran down Mitsuki's arm dripping off her elbow as the blonde woman clenched her teeth. She wouldn't give Inko the satisfaction of hearing her scream. "You've always been a bitch Mitsuki, but like they say better the devil you know right. I was too scared to go out and meet other people, so I was stuck with you, but not anymore after our little spat I realized that the world is as cruel or as kind as you make it, and after everything that's happened I want to be really cruel."

Inko punctuated this with another scalpel to Mitsuki's leg and once more the blonde only let out a low groan. Masaru was tugging at his bonds to the point he had torn a lot of the skin from around his wrists the cord binding his wrist growing slick with blood. "Inko stop this, leave her alone torture me instead, just don't hurt my wife anymore!" He shouted rocking in his chair to the point he tipped it over slamming the man to his side on the floor.

Inko turned to face Masaru her smile still in place. "Sorry Masaru I've got something special for you, so just sit there and wait your turn alright pumpkin." She said as Mitsuki looked at her former friend. Inko had never been a woman to get angry or lash out at people and that was something Mitsuki had respected and admired about her friend. After all Mitsuki lost her temper at a moment's notice, but not Inko, and now her friend was torturing her.

"What is this Inko. Revenge for your son, or are you just showing where he got all his crazy!?" Mitsuki shouted looking up at Inko who stared down at her before bursting out laughing.

"Oh no nothing like that. My Izuku is strong enough to do whatever he wants, this right here is the beginning of a joke. After all there's one thing that makes people laugh more than anything; pain. People are sadists they love to see others in pain. A woman falls down in a pair of heels and twists her ankle, or a kid tries a skateboard trick and falls flat on his face. We all laugh at first it's only after that do we act to help. So yes I'm going to make everyone laugh at each other's pain starting with you." Inko said staring down at Mitsuki as she began to laugh.

Hours passed the only sound is Inko's laughter as Masaru looked on his eyes dry from all his crying, and throat raw from his shouting. He could no longer feel his hands from all his struggling. He stared at the unrecognizable corpse of his wife. Large patches of skin were missing from Mitsuki's torso exposing her ribs. Mitsuki's eyes were gone leaving bloody empty sockets her mouth split open in a grotesque grin. Her exposed breasts were covered in bleeding cuts and no longer rising with breaths.

Masaru panted as his dry eyes moved to look at a bloodied Inko. "Wow she lasted longer than I thought." Inko said as she turned to Masaru wiping one of her bloody gloves across her forehead to remove the sweat and leaving a bloodstain there. "Masaru are you familiar with the suspension bridge affect?" Inko asked not getting a response from Masaru. "Well it's the reason that guys take girls to scary movies. It goes that when a person is put in a stressful situation alongside the opposite sex that person will mistake their fear for attraction."

Masaru looked at Inko his mind not being able to connect the dots until Inko reached for his pants. "No." He whispered as Inko began laughing.

"Let's put it to the test." She whispered.

* * *

Dagobah police stood outside the home of the Bakugou family. Detective Tsukauchi had just arrived and this was the last place he wanted to be after all, his best friend had died this night, but when it rains it pours apparently. On the heels of learning of All Might's death he'd been called here to arguably the most brutal murder he'd seen in his years on the force. "What happened?" Tsukauchi asked as the lead forensics explained.

"Yes sir victim is female name's Mitsuki Bakugou cause of death looks like blood loss. She appears to have been tortured sir. There are multiple stab wounds areas of skin have been removed along with her eyes. She was shot before the torture began and there is also some….vaginal damage." The male forensic swallowed taking note of the female staff here before continuing. "Well it looks as if something sharp was inserted inside and maneuvered rather violently." He explained as several female staff gave hisses of pain.

Tsukauchi took all this in for a moment before speaking. "There was mention of a survivor." He said as one of the patrolmen took over the explanation.

"Yes sir a Mr. Masaru Bakguou. He was rushed to the hospital he was in shock. He was found in a state of…undress." The patrolmen spoke as Tsukauchi massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Anything else?" He asked as the Patrolmen nodded.

"Yes sir Mr. Bakugou only repeated one word repeatedly, Joker." Tsukauchi grabbed his chin as he walked out.

"Alright continue your work here I'll be heading to the hospital and notify me immediately if anything else is found. As Tsukauchi walked outside he could hear shouting and walked around the corner seeing a blonde haired boy shouting at his officers.

"Get the fuck out of my way that's my house! Where are my parents, what happened?!" He continued to shout as Tsukauchi walked up to the cordon recognizing Bakugou Katsuki.

"Bakugou do you remember me I'm Detective Tsukauchi and I'm in charge of this investigation." Bakugou stopped his shouting for a moment as he looked at Tsukauchi.

"Yeah you were with All Might after the USJ attack." Tsukauchi nodded as he walked past the cordon.

"Come with me I'll take you to your father." Tsukauchi said as Bakugou followed after him picking up on the fact that the detective hadn't mentioned his mother.

"What about my mom where is she?" He asked climbing into the passenger seat as Tsukauchi started the car and began driving not responding to Bakugou's question. "Dammit I asked where my mom is?!" He shouted again as Tsukauchi sighed.

"She's dead Bakugou, she was tortured and murdered." Tsukauchi said bluntly there was no way to spare Katsuki from this. He'd learned that years ago there was no way to gently tell someone this, so the best way was as bluntly as possible. Katsuki's head fell forward it felt as if his entire core had been ripped from him. He was empty now there was nothing inside him now. Until now he'd been filled with anger and a thirst for revenge, but after this that flame of righteous fury guttered out leaving nothing but an ice cold void.

"I'm sorry Bakugou, but know I will find the villain who did this." Tsukauchi vowed as they pulled into the hospital and after finding the hospital room Masaru was in. They found him asleep in his hospital bed. Katsuki walked into the room as Tsukauchi went to find the doctor and speak with him about Mr. Bakugou's condition. "What can you tell me doctor?" Tsukauchi asked as the doctor rubbed his face.

"Well there's no doubt he was sexually assaulted. There were traces of vaginal secretions on him, but other than that he's physically fine. There was a bruise to the back of his head, but that's already been taken care of. I'm worried for his psychological wellbeing after something like this. I'm suggesting he stay here for observation and to speak with a psychologist about this Joker character."

There was that name again. "What is this Joker he keeps talking about?" Tsukauchi asked as the doctor nodded.

"I'm not sure myself it could be just his way of coping with the attack by distancing his attacker with a moniker, or it could be what his attacker told him to call her." Tsukauchi sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get much from Masaru Bakugou tonight. It would be best to leave the father and son alone for the night.

* * *

Katsuki stepped in seeing his father sleeping fitfully on the hospital bed. His head went from side to side as he muttered in his sleep drenched in sweat. Katsuki walked to his father's side and placed a hand on his arm. Masaru's eyes bucked open roving in their sockets as he lashed out punching his son in the chest before he realized what he was doing. "K-Katsuki I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Masaru said gripping his head as flashes of what happened tore through his mind like shrapnel.

"its ok dad, you're safe now." Katsuki said looking at his father he'd hardly felt the blow to his chest whether that was from his father's weak punch or his numbness he wasn't sure. This would be the first time Katsuki looked at his father really looked at him. Growing up he hadn't thought much of his father he was his dad and he loved him, but he wasn't what Katsuki pictured as an image of a man. His father was soft spoken and clam deferring to his mother for most things. It just seemed natural that he would relate more to his mother, but now it was just the two of them now. His mother was gone.

"What happened dad?" Katsuki asked and watched Masaru stiffen immediately.

"N-nothing happened son it was just a j-j-joke." Katsuki stared at his father looking at him as if he'd spoken a different language.

"A joke, my mother, your wife was tortured and murdered as a JOKE!?" Katsuki shouted as his father shrunk away from him his eyes shifting back and forth as if he was looking for an escape. Katsuki felt bad for yelling at his father in such a vulnerable state, but he couldn't believe what he'd just heard, his shout had been more shock than anger to be honest.

Masaru shriveled looking at his son. "I-it's funny right?" Masaru said chuckling a little as Katsuki looked at his father. "She's just a real Joker you know, that's all. It's funny right!" Masaru shouted laughing louder as he grabbed his head gripping his hair before pulling it out roughly as he laughed wildly.

"Dad, dad, DAD!" Katsuki shouted grabbing his father's hands and holding them against his side as orderlies rushed in grabbing hold of Masaru and pushing Katsuki to the side as they restrained the laughing man as he kicked and thrashed.

"It's just a joke right, it's all a joke! We should all be laughing!" A doctor rushed in immediately injecting a sedative into Masaru's arm. The man continued to thrash wildly before slowly falling still and silent. "She's a real….jokerrrrr." Were Masaru's last words before falling asleep. Katsuki looked at what was left of his father as his last words rolled through his head.

"Joker." Katsuki growled.

* * *

Inko was sitting in the passenger seat of the Ambulance staring into the side mirror as Dagobah receded farther and farther away. "I'm sorry I can't be there for you right now Izuku, but I promise I'll be back and when I do I'll give you everything you want like I should have done all those years ago. I'm going to make you smile again." She said turning away from the mirror and closed her eyes. Rei heard her friend's words and smiled thinking about her reunion with her own son. _I'm coming Shoto._


	3. Rebirth

**A/N: It's here folks the continuation of what Bane started glad to see you're all enjoying things so far.  
D3lph0xl0v3r: Your patience is greatly appreciated. I know I know Izuku rejecting her outright is rough, but in Bane's eyes acknowledging Inko as a mother would force him to acknowledge that he is still Izuku, but at the same time he can't ignore her devotion (obsession) so this is his way of reconnecting with her. Neither of them are the people they were so now they must build a relationship with who they are. I plan to have the first chapters focus on Joker Inko and how she came to be the Joker while also giving perspective on some of the students who weren't mentioned in the last few chapters of Breaker of the Mighty. It'll be a bit before Joker and Bane do some real mother son stuff.  
Now let the carnage continue!**

It had taken a week but finally Rei pulled into the large driveway of Endeavor's home. She hadn't thought of this place as her home in a very long time. The trip here was easier than she'd thought after all they were traveling in an ambulance from a city that was being ravaged by villains it was only natural. She stepped out of the ambulance seeing that Inko hadn't exited the vehicle with her. Seeing this Inko waved her on. "Go on without me I don't want to be a third wheel this is just for you and your son Rei." Inko said waving her towards the house as Rei smiled waving back and took a deep breath.

"O-ok Rei you can do this." She whispered as she went to the front door and pulled it feeling it stand firm against her. She pulled it again and again before gripping the handle and channeling her cold into it feeling the metal grow cold until it shattered against her palm. She pushed the door open and saw that none of her children's shoes were there nor Endeavor's boots. She stepped forward slowly. "H-hello." She called out her voice echoing around the house. Rei slowly treaded inside looking around and seeing that all the furniture was gone as were the pictures. Rei's feet padded quickly in and out of every room looking and hoping that maybe just maybe there was still someone here.

"Fuyumi, Natsuo, Shoto, Touya!" Rei collapsed in the master bedroom. What was she doing Touya had been gone for years. She looked at the empty room and then at the open closet and gasped with pain. There were her clothes all of them. For a split second she thought maybe Endeavor had kept them to remind him of her, but that thought shattered against the reality of who her husband is. "He didn't keep them as some sentiment. It just wasn't worth the effort of throwing them out." She said walking up to the closet and ciphering through her clothes much like Inko had and like Inko she found a remnant of her past. It was a blue jacket with white fur lining the collar and wrists.

Rei remembered this jacket well she had bought it shortly after her wedding with Enji. She smiled at the memories of Enji before he turned into Endeavor. This Jacket also carried the memory of the first time Endeavor hit her. She gripped the sleeves of the jacket as the memory played in her mind.

* * *

Rei walked into the small home she and Enji had purchased together. This was early on in his career before Endeavor claimed the second place spot on the hero list. It was the middle of winter and Rei had been out shopping for their dinner that day and had spotted the jacket. It was an impulse buy sure, but it looked so good she couldn't resist. "Enji I'm back." Rei spoke into the home finding Enji watching the news. It was another segment on All Might.

Rei sat the groceries down in the kitchen before walking over to Enji's side kissing him on the cheek. "Enji look what I bought." She said holding the jacket out to him.

"Not now I'm watching this." Was all her new husband said not even turning away from the screen as his eyes zeroed in on All Might.

Rei wouldn't take that though it really wasn't about the jacket she just wanted her husband's attention. He'd been out almost every day late into the night so much so she hadn't slept next to him in weeks. "Oh come on Enji just take a look." She said waving it at his side again and once more being ignored. Seeing this Rei took it a step further putting on the jacket and standing in front of the TV as she showed it off. "Don't you think it looks good on me?" She asked leaning forward right in Enji's face.

What happened next shook Rei to her core, Enji jumped up. "Dammit MOVE!" He shouted slapping Rei to the ground as he looked at her from where he stood. The anger there was instantly overcome by guilt and shock. "Rei I-I told you not now." Was the only apology Enji offered. "I have to go don't wait for me." He said simply as he left. Rei pulled herself from the floor as she cupped her face looking at the door after her husband's departure shaking slightly before crying.

* * *

Rei gripped the coat tightly as the years of trauma flooded her why did she keep this, what was the point of keeping this tainted object? The pain, the fear, but most of all the anger at her weakness that she let Endeavor torture her and her children for so many years and now he's taken them from her. "Nomorenomorenomorenomore. NO MORE!" She shouted snatching the coat and several other articles of clothing before taking off Inko's clothes. She didn't want to be warm now, no she wanted to freeze not just her but everything and everyone especially Endeavor.

* * *

Rei walked out of her home seeing Inko having done a paint job on the ambulance painting it in white and green. It was horribly done, but no one would be able to identify it as an ambulance. "Everything ok Rei?" Inko asked as Rei looked at her dressed in her blue furred coat and black skinny jeans with deep blue heels and a dark blue shirt.

"They're not here. Endeavor hid them from me." She hissed as Inko walked forward patting Rei on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but don't worry all we have to do is find ol' flame face and get him to cough up where they are and maybe a little blood too. I'm here for you Rei." Rei shook her head.

"I don't want to be Rei Todoroki anymore; I want to be someone else, someone colder." Rei whispered as Inko rubbed her chin.

"How about Ms. Freeze, or Lady Blizzard, no wait I got it. How about Killer Frost?" Inko said with a giggle as Rei smiled.

"I like that, Killer Frost." She said her breath coming out with a puff of chill. Inko nodded happily clapping her hands.

"You know I've been thinking about this for a while. My son goes by Bane now I should change my name too." Inko said rubbing her face and smiling. "I'll be Joker after all I'm going to be making people laugh." She said as she looked at Rei. "Killer Frost nice to meet you I'm The Joker." Joker said holding her hand out to Killer Frost who eagerly shook it. "Now if we're going to be going after the number one hero it's going to be tough." She said rubbing her chin before remembering something she'd heard on the radio. "Apparently the city is being evacuated after what my dear Izuku did. Villains are running the city, and you can bet your wedding ring that Endeavor's going to be there strutting his stuff as the Number one hero, so why don't we have a chat with him."

Joker said as she climbed into the ambulance, but Rei stayed where she was for the moment turning back to look at her former home and taking a deep breath before placing her hands on the ground and channeling her cold into it. A path of frost traveled from her towards the house after which spires of ice erupted from the roof. Inko clapped as she laughed. "Now that's what I call extreme renovation!" She said laughing as Rei climbed into the car and the two sped off.

* * *

Shoto looked at his older sister and brother as they walked into the new house their father had bought. It was a nice lavish home only the best for the Number One hero after all.  
Thinking that made Shoto physically sick. Knowing that his father was now the number one hero was vile. The only thing that made up for it was that Endeavor himself felt the same way. He didn't want the title this way. Now he'll never have the chance to beat All Might fair and square, for the rest of his days he'll know he was only picked as the number one hero because he simply happened to be in second place.

That brought a grim smile to Shoto's face as he walked into his new room. The movers had done a great job. Gathering all their things so quickly and setting them up in their new home. "This is bullshit; we should be out looking for mom!" Natsuo Todoroki shouted as he looked at the home his older sister and younger brother would be staying in.

"Natsuo just stop, it's not safe in Musutafu anymore, and dad said he'd handle it." Fuyumi told her younger brother doing her best to keep the house together like she always had.

"Yeah right like he handled it before? You actually trust him to do anything for mom after all these years Fuyumi? You must be joking." Natsuo argued back as Shoto shut the door to his room to keep out their arguing. He'd learned that his mother was missing from the hospital and had been for over a week. Shoto didn't even know what to think honestly. He hadn't seen his mother in years. He'd wanted to when he was younger, but was told by his older siblings that Mom was in a fragile place then and seeing what she'd done might cause her to snap completely, after that his father took up most of his time with "training" or so he called it until Shoto refused to use his flames any longer.

Now the thought of his mother brought nothing to him and he felt guilty about that, but he had no time for it. There was a funeral he needed to attend.

* * *

It was a solemn day at the Iida family cemetery. Today was the day of the brothers Iida's funeral. It had been decided that the brothers would be buried on the same day so as to be less painful for their family. Shoto stood with the rest of his class in a black suit matching the other boys while the girls wore black dresses. Mrs. Iida sat by the grave site her face hidden by a black veil as her husband stood at her side his hand on her shoulder as he put on a stoic face. The two caskets were brought forth each emblazoned with the Iida family symbol as well as Tensei's having the symbol of Ingenium.

"This isn't right." Kirishima said clenching his fists at Shoto's side. "Why is all of this happening?" He asked to no one. Shoto definitely didn't have the answer, but he gave his opinion to the former red head.

"Bad things happen its life; we have to move forward none the less. That's what being a hero means." Kirishima looked at Shoto before shaking his head.

"If we're heroes shouldn't we keep bad things from happening in the first place?" Kirishima asked as he watched the twin coffins be lowered into their respective plots at the side of their grandfather's grave.

* * *

After the funeral class 1-A met at a local diner each thinking about the school year they'd had so far. "I think I'm going to drop out of the hero course." Momo Yaoyorozu said shocking life back into the class.

"What why?!" Mina asked only to hear a scoff.

"What do you mean why? Haven't you seen the news All Might is dead, UA has shut down and Musutafu is on life support as it is! You'd be crazy to want to still be a hero!" Kaminari shouted as his words though harsh rang true.

"He's right an entire city is dying at the hands of one maniac, who by the way is the same age as us!" Mineta agreed slapping his hands on the table repeatedly. "Being able to touch girls isn't worth my life, I'll stick to porn it's safer." Mineta finished.

"You're all cowards." Shoto said standing up as all eyes were on him. "You don't deserve to be heroes if something like this will shake you."

"Easy for you to say Mr. I create glaciers like it's no big deal. The rest of us aren't so lucky!" Kaminari said standing up and pointing at Todoroki who turned his back not even bothering to respond as he left.

"I'm not going to say you guys are cowards I understand your fear, but I can't stop. I want to be a hero, I need to be a hero, so good luck with your chosen paths guys it was fun being in the same class as you." Ochaco said standing up and giving Momo a hug before leaving as well. The group began to disperse each with their own declaration of whether they were or weren't staying with the hero course until none remained.

* * *

In a high rise office a chair was thrown against the Plexiglas window cracking it as it bounced off. A desk was flipped as papers were thrown into the air. "It can't be, this isn't right, how could this happen? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" Shouted none other than Nighteye, former sidekick to All Might. He stood in the middle of the wreck he'd made of his office, broken furniture the guts of a shattered computer, and destroyed photos. "I saw it, I saw when you would die All Might and it wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't supposed to be at the hands of Bane. How, how did he change the future?" Nighteye asked himself before the door was thrown open.

Nighteye's bloodshot eyes looked through his glasses and the locks of his disheveled hair at his apprentice. "Mirio." Nighteye said standing a little taller as Mirio walked towards him.

"You want to know how this happened? It's simple really. It's because you didn't let me go to help him! This happened because you refused to act! This is your fault Sir!" Mirio's words hit hard, not because he'd raised his voice, the exact opposite actually. Mirio's words were delivered in a calm and even tone and like the blade of a scalpel they cut deep and precise. Nighteye looked at Mirio as he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears.

"I know, it's my fault I should have gone, we should have gone, but I didn't act and now he's gdead, so now I won't hesitate again. Mirio Bane was seriously injured in that fight if we hurry we can kill him!" Nighteye said gripping Mirio's shoulders as light trickled into his eyes, but this wasn't the brilliant shine of heroism, no this was the flames of vengeance. Nighteye wanted to kill Bane for killing All Might not because he wanted to exact justice.

Mirio stepped back. "We don't kill sir. I am going to take Bane in so he can face the punishment for his crimes. It is not our job to be judge, jury and executioner you should know that." Mirio said looking at Nighteye who glowered at his student.

"That's not good enough!" Nighteye shouted. "He doesn't deserve to be coddled by the justice system he killed All Might the symbol of peace, that is grounds for immediate death no exceptions. It's his fault All Might is gone, and even if you take Bane in, he's already broken into a prison, how easy will it be for him to break out from one. He'll be seen as a symbol to all the other filth that follows him. They will come for him no matter where he goes, there is only one way to deal with him and that is death. Now I'll ask you again Mirio will you help me kill Bane?" Nighteye asked holding his hand out to Mirio who turned his back on him.

"I will not, and don't I don't want to see you again sir if I do I will take you down. This city deserves true heroes and I will not have you tarnish the rest of us with your act of vengeance. I hereby quit the Nighteye agency thank you for everything sir." Mirio said walking towards the doorway and bowing before shutting the door and leaving Nighteye in the darkened wreckage of his office and morality.


	4. Marriage Counseling

**A/N: Well now that we've gotten more light shed on how people are reacting to All Might's death, let's move forward shall we with the encounter of husband and wife as we take a primary look at the War for UA.  
TheBoysSA: It's coming soon.  
D3lph0xL0v3r: Oh that will be quite interesting I assure you. I'm still thinking on how to approach that, but it's coming together nicely.**

Joker and Killer Frost sat on a nearby rooftop. "The city looks so much better when there's nobody in it. Makes you feel like there's no one else in the world besides us." Joker said as Killer Frost stared at the sight of UA and the undulating mass of villains that were approaching it. "Wow that's a lot of bad guys. My baby is such a good leader." Joker said as she watched what she assumed was Izuku at the head of the army.

Killer Frost stared at the front of UA and even from this distance she could make out her husband's flames. She grit her teeth looking at him but kept her composure. "Frost not that I doubt you or anything, I just want to be sure I'm sure, so um how are you going to subdue that walking bonfire?" Joker asked drawing Killer Frost's eyes from her husband.

"I'm not a fighter, not like Endeavor, but nobody and I mean nobody knows Endeavor the way I do, and that's how I'll beat him." Was Killer Frost's response. Joke nodded at her answer.

"Like I said just making sure, I have faith in you Frosty. Shall we go?" Joker asked as Killer Frost nodded the two going down the side of the building via an ice slide created by Killer Frost. The two could hear the sounds of battle and see the explosions as they neared the battlefield keeping their eyes on Endeavor as he fought some kind of six armed creature. The two moved back and forth across the city followed by blasts of energy and streams of flames before Endeavor launched the two of them all the way into the UA building.

Frost gripped her hair as her eyes went wide. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Frost screeched seeing her one and only chance of getting at her husband be snatched away. Joker looked at her compatriot wondering how they were going to get to Flame Face now. If All Might was any evidence it was clear Izuku had no problem killing heroes, and with how Endeavor was he was a certified goner, or so she thought until a flaming rocket exited UA.

"Frost look we need to go now!" Joker shouted practically dragging Frost behind her as they made their way to where the flaming missile had landed.

* * *

Endeavor looked at his wife taking notice of the clothes she was wearing; it wasn't something the recent Rei would wear. She was more for nondescript clothing plain even, then there was her partner the woman was silent, but the grin on her face unnerved him. Her eyes seemed to dance with an intelligent, but insane light.

Rei had never raised her voice to him, but now she looked at him as if she was about to kill him, and he wasn't in the best spot to stop her. He was nearly overheated from that fight with Bane's Nomu, not to mention it was two against one. "Rei you need to calm down!" Endeavor shouted standing tall he was going to have to put his wife in her place again. "Do you honestly think Shoto would let you anywhere near him? You nearly cost him his left eye Rei, or do you not remember what you did to _my _son?!" He growled as Rei stared at him.

"You made me do that, it was your fault I-I never wanted to hurt Shoto I just couldn't stand seeing you in him." Rei hissed as her grey eyes stared into Endeavor's blue ones. Those some eyes that had looked down on her as he hit her, the eyes that coldly watched her be taken away to the psychiatric wing.

"Rei I won't ask again, calm down and come with me. You're sick and need more help than I thought. You killed a man Rei, you're insane and a danger to others and yourself." Endeavor said as Rei glared at him creating a blade of ice in her hand.

"I want my son." Was all Rei said as she rushed forward slashing with the sharp piece of ice. Endeavor narrowly avoided the slash. Rei wasn't a fighter never had been, so he wasn't too concerned with her antics as he reached forward to slap her. Somewhere in his mind he felt bad about striking his wife, but like the times before he reasoned that this is what she needed. To his surprise Rei nimbly dodged away from his blow and drove her icicle into his thigh. Endeavor grunted lashing out with a back fist into Rei's side throwing her back as she slid across the rooftop.

Endeavor gripped the blade in his palm watching it burst into steam. "I know how you fight Endeavor. All these years I've suffered your abuse, but I learned from it. What you look like when you're about to hit me. I know how to wait and watch for the openings you give. You trained me just as much as you did Shoto. How does it feel Endeavor to be on the receiving end of your spouse's abuse? Now you know how I felt all these years. You hit me, and when I was no longer useful to you, you threw me away! I'm not going to let you poison our son anymore! Give me Shoto!" Killer Frost shouted her eyes glowing blue as she sent a stream of ice towards Endeavor. There was a reason that Endeavor chose Rei as his wife, he'd forgotten how truly powerful Rei's quirk was, but looking at the wave of ice in front of him reminded him. Endeavor stood up seeing the gravity of his situation. He was nearly overheated from his fight with that Nomu, but he was Endeavor he would not let anyone stand against him let alone his insane wife.

"Flashfire Fist-Jet Burn!" Endeavor called out before punching forward his fist erupting into fire and clashing with Rei's ice wave. The entire rooftop exploded into a pillar of steam as Endeavor crouched down gripping his arm. The sleeve of his costume was burned away revealing scorched flesh. Endeavor hissed looking at his arm. This was why he'd needed Rei to give him Shoto, his son would never have to worry about burning himself out like he and Touya had. He was perfect. Endeavor looked forward as Rei appeared before him in the steam. There were patches of frost across her body and face showing that her power was taking its toll.

"You're nearly frozen stiff Rei, what are you going to do?" Endeavor said struggling to rise and tower over his wife like he always had.

Killer Frost smiled at her husband. "Thank you Endeavor for tiring yourself out like this. You're right of course I'm nearly frozen myself, but with all the moisture in the air I won't have to exert myself nearly as much now. It's easier to freeze water than air." She said her eyes glowing as Endeavor realized the position he was in and launched himself at his wife, but soon found himself in a massive pillar of ice only his face remained untouched. His entire body was numb as his breath came out in clouds of mist.

The door to the stair well was thrown open breaking apart the crust of ice on it as Joker walked forward. "Are you kids done here yet, it looks like things got steamy between you too." Joker said cackling as she stepped next to Killer Frost taking a look at her handy work. "I give it a nine out of ten you could have used better material." Joker said with a shrug. "Now be a dear and tell Killer Frost where her darling boy is." Joker said patting the nearly frozen face of the number one hero.

Endeavor glared at Joker. "F-fuck you!" He growled his teeth chattering as Joker sighed. "Ok looks like we have to do this the hard way. Guess I'll have to axe you again later!" Joker said laughing as she pulled an axe from behind her. "Can you believe they just have these things lying around in cases?" She said shaking her head before slamming the head of the axe into the base of the pillar. "Hold still now I wouldn't want to nick you by accident." Joker said as she continued to carve through the ice.

* * *

Endeavor woke up his head felt heavy and thoughts were slow to form. It took him a moment to realize he was chained down pretty heavily, with thick chains. He seemed to be in a classroom which made him think he might have been taken prisoner in UA. He raised his head as his eyes began to focus and settled upon the figure of the Joker. He licked his lips before speaking. "What have you done to my wife?" He said as the feminine figure stepped forward.

"Oh I haven't done anything all that credit lies at your feet Mr. Endeavor. You caused all this, you know I've seen men like you in my psychiatric studies, sure I'm not licensed, but you're a textbook narcissist. Everything is about you, and the things you surround yourself with are nothing more than adornments to drape yourself in. That's why you keep that stupid beard of yours lit all the time, you think it makes you look more masculine and intimidating. Just makes you look stupid in my _professional _opinion." Joker said standing behind endeavor as she placed her hands on his shoulders allowing him to get a good look at the scalpel she carried.

"You're a freak, and you've turned Rei into a maniac just like you!" Endeavor shouted rattling the chains as he did his best to ignite his flames, but nothing came to him not even the slightest spark.

"Aww what's wrong can't get a spark out. It's nothing to be ashamed about though a lot of guys have problems performing. You might have some _psychological _trauma." Joker said putting emphasis on psychological. That statement alongside her previous one of having psychiatric training was enough to let Endeavor know she'd somehow fiddled with his mind to prevent him from activating his quirk.

"I won't tell you where Shoto is, I'd rather die than put my son in sight of you two psychopaths!" Endeavor shouted as Joker began laughing.

"Oh that's a good one you have no idea how funny that is coming from you. You're just as crazy as us! Do you know the clinical definition of a psychopath?" Joker asked and took Endeavor's glare and silence as a no. "Here goes, Psychopathy is traditionally a personality disorder characterized by persistent antisocial behavior, impaired empathy and remorse, and bold, disinhibited, and egotistical traits. Sound familiar? Like a man who never signs autographs or spends time with his kids instead preferring to spend the majority of his time with villains? A man who beat his wife and kids and never once offered an apology and then has the gall to think he can be the number one hero? So that's what three out of three. Looks like between all of us we've got three of a kind." Joker said laughing as Endeavor sat in his chair gritting his teeth.

"Sorry we're getting off topic, now then where is Shoto Todoroki?" Joker asked staring Endeavor in the face only for the hero to lunge forward slamming his forehead against hers knocking her back.

"I'll burn both of you to a crisp you crazy bitches!" Shouted Endeavor as Joker rubbed her forehead smearing the blood from her split skin.

"Alright then let's get right to it. I've got nowhere to be and this middle school like the rest of the city is abandoned now. This is actually my son's middle school in case you were wonder." Joker said receding into the darkness only to return with a TV on a rolling cart. She turned the TV on presenting a screen of static. Endeavor looked at the screen before turning to Joker who stood there smiling. "I know, I know the whole swirling screen is a lot more impressive, but hypnotism only requires flashing patterns and a static screen works just as well." Joker said before hearing Endeavor laugh out loud.

"You really are crazy, you think you can hypnotize me with a static screen, you might as well kill me now otherwise I'm going to die of boredom." Endeavor said laughing as Joker jerked his head back with her quirk forcing him to stare at the screen before Endeavor shut his eyes.

"If it's so crazy why are you resisting, just watch the screen and we'll see if I'm crazy or not." Joker whispered her breath against Endeavor's ear as he growled trying to shake her off before feeling a searing sensation in his eyelids as Joker proceeded to cut his eyelids off. Endeavor yelled out as he was forced to watch the screen, after several minuties into this Joker began to talk. "Staring at static on TV will put you in the Theta state, it's similar to when you're drifting off to sleep, and makes us much more susceptible to outside influences." Joker explained letting go of Endeavor's head as he flopped forward slowly his eyes still on the screen.

"Now where is Shoto Todoroki?" Joker asked.

"He's safe." Was the reply Endeavor gave. Joker frowned at this.

"You're still resisting I see, no matter this can go on for as long as you like, I may not be able to get you to answer my question just yet, but I can make you do other things." Joker said smiling. "Can you smell that? It smells like meat on a barbeque don't you think?" Joker said sniffing the air and sure enough Endeavor began smelling meat roasting over a fire. "Something's off though it doesn't smell like pork, or chicken kind or reminds me of beef, but different." Joker explained her green eyes arcing over to Endeavor with a smile. "Oh now I get it, it's you, you're on fire. You're fleshing is bubbling and hissing as the flames lick away at it. Can't you feel it? Raw nerves exposed to intense heat, it must feel like the fire's right inside you hunh."

Endeavor grit his teeth as some part of his mind told him that this was all fake an illusion he had a fire quirk there was no way he could burn so easily, but even with all that he could feel the flames she described. His body was on fire flesh being seared from the bone. "Where is Shoto Todoroki?" Joker asked again as Endeavor panted his forehead drenched in sweat as he fought the pain his mind was putting him through.

"The mind is really an ingenious thing you know. The right stimuli and a few key words is more than enough to allow the brain to create nightmares you can never escape from." Joker laughed as from Endeavor's perspective his eyeballs were being engulfed in flames sizzling and then bursting in his sockets. "AAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled as Joker laughed.

* * *

Endeavor's entire body was wracked with pain, in what felt like hours he'd been burned alive, chopped into pieces, and right now he was slowly drowning without a single drop of water in sight. "Man you are tough as hell; I'm impressed, now one more time with feeling. Where is Shoto Todoroki?' Joker sing songed at Endeavor who after roughly coughing spoke.

"I-I enrolled him in Shiketsu High School, and purchased a house for him and Fuyumi to live in that city." He said coughing harshly to remove the water in his lungs that wasn't there. Joker smiled happily before turning off the tv breaking the spell she'd had Endeavor under the effects from her drowning hallucination she'd put him under vanished, though the after effects remained. His lungs were sore and his skin was sensitive as if he had sunburn. "You'll never get to him. Shiketsu took a lesson from UA and tightened security to the maximum the students are in dorms and never leave the campus unescorted." Endeavor rasped as Joker opened the door and stepped outside only for Killer Frost to step inside.

"You just let me worry about that; you and your wife have some catching up to do." Joker said leaving as Killer Frost shut the door and walked towards Endeavor the room growing colder and colder with each step she took. The two stood in front of one another staring into their eyes seeing the parts of their son they hated the most.

"Get on with it Rei, this is what you wanted right? Me out of the way and Shoto all to yourself, so you can twist him until he's like you." Endeavor growled before coughing. Rei stared at Endeavor she'd never seen him so weak and beaten, it made her sick to think this creature could hurt her so much and dominate her life to such a horrifying extent. Killer Frost leaned forward until she was inches away from Endeavor.

"I'm stronger than you Endeavor." She whispered before kissing him her lips coated with frost as the two kissed and ice began to spread from Endeavor's mouth to the rest of his body. His last sight was his wife with her eyes closed as she killed him.

* * *

Principal Kesshi of Shiketsu High School sat in an interview room with several files on his desk. In these files were dossiers of the UA students who would be transferring into his school. As a parent he felt so sorry for these children and all they'd been through. If he gave into his parenting nature he was liable to refuse their entry to his school hoping to push them to a less dangerous path, but as an adult he had to honor their resolve to continue studying to be heroes, which is why he was holding these interviews. He would need more than a simple school counselor these children needed professional psychiatric help if they were going to overcome what happened, and as the principal it was his job to give them that.

He stood up going to the door seeing several prospects. "We'll be starting interviews now." He said right before the door to the hallway burst open and a woman entered. She was dressed in a knee length purple skirt and black heels. She wore a light purple blazer open to reveal a deep green blouse that matched her dark green hair. Her eyes were green as well and she wore a radiant smile. "I'm so sorry for being late! Please forgive me." She said bowing dropping some of her papers to which she kneeled down to pick them up. "I'm such a klutz really I'm sorry." She said as the principal coughed.

"And you are?" The principal asked as the woman smiled awkwardly.

"Oh um I'm Shiro Emi nice to meet you." She said having gathered her papers and smiled at the principal. Kesshi smiled back. "And what a smile you have. Take a seat we'll be with you shortly." He said as he waved in the first psychiatrist.


	5. Debut

**A/N: Well that's it for Endeavor everyone, and now Killer Frost knows where her son is, but how to get to him is the question and who is Shiro Emi? That question will be answered in this chapter.  
Camdawg: I do have a plan for more Nomu for those of you who keep up with the manga the doctor does have a stockpile of High End Nomu, and Bane just can't let those assets go unused, as for the doctor himself, well he's dead so unless he's in a flashback I wouldn't count on it.  
D3lph0xL0v3r: Your question will be answered shortly.**

Principal Kesshi sat down behind his desk as his last interviewee sat across from him. He pulled her file open and flipped through the pages. "You said your name was Shiro Emi and you've studied psychiatry but didn't get your license until recently?" Kesshi asked noticing how Shiro slowly spun her ring around her finger.

"Yes that is correct. I passed my licensing years ago, but never saw a need to practice so I let it expire, but with everything that has been happening I felt I needed to do something so I filed for a renewal and was waiting for my license in the mail when…Kamino happened." She said bowing her head a little as she sped up her ring turning slightly.

"I see, and you're married?" Kesshi asked drawing attention to her ring as Shiro nodded with a sad smile.

"Yes my husband and I were married for 15 years." Kesshi noticed the past tense in her sentence.

"I don't want to assume the worst, but is your husband…?" He could see tears building in her eyes and reached for a box of tissues before handing it to her. "I'm sorry, but I have to know. I want my students to be in good hands, so I need to know more than strictly necessary from my staff." He explained as Shiro nodded her head dabbing at her eyes.

"Don't apologize I understand, but to answer your question yes my husband died in the Kamino Ward incident. I had never intended to practice my Psychiatry my husband was the bread winner, but with him gone and having to move out of the city I needed a new way to support myself and I thought of nothing better than to offer my services to those poor children." Kesshi nodded finding himself drawn to her ring spinning on her slender finger.

"That's quite big of you Ms. Emi, and I can't say for certain yet, but I think you are a very good option for our Psychiatrist position. Of course this will be pending a background check which shouldn't take long given your history." Kesshi stood up and offered his hand to Ms. Emi who shook it gratefully.

"I look forward to working with you Principal Kesshi." Shiro said smiling as she was escorted off campus she happened to pass by a group of girls seemingly new students as they drug their luggage after them. Shiro gave a big smile as she looked back at the guard who had a glazed look in his eyes. "Ok give me the files you found." Shiro said as the guard handed over a stack of folders held together by a rubber band. "Thank you." She said patting the man on the cheek. "Don't be so serious, smile." She said before walking away hearing the guard slowly begin to laugh.

Shiro made her way to the parking lot and slid into a car in which sat Killer Frost behind the steering wheel. "How'd it go?" She asked as the woman known as Shiro Emi slowly began to transform back into the joker. Her cheery disposition was slowly wiped away with the makeup that had hid her pale skin. Pieces of prosthetic skin much like what was used in the movies was peeled away from the sides of Joker's mouth revealing the scars.

"I'd say it went great I think the principal really likes me and I'm a shoo-in for the job. Even now my darling Izuku is helping me. It's hard for anyone to verify who you are when the city you're from is being held by a "madman" or so they think." Joker explained gritting her teeth at the things people were calling her son, but put that aside to peruse the folders of the kids she'd be counseling in the near future, of course looking through them for Shoto Todoroki's file and soon found it.

"Says here he's in the Male Dorm Alpha, of course he is. Your son looks like a real alpha male." Joker said looking at the photo of Shoto before perusing what was written in his file. _Quirk Half Cold Half Hot. Geez you'd think they'd come up with a more unique name for the it. _She thought to herself. _Shoto displays a very antisocial exterior in his time in UA he hardly spoke to any of his classmates. His grades are above average, but his quirk is leagues above any other child his age, which I suspect may lead to a superiority complex. No fucking duh his dad was the walking personification of ego and pride._ Joker shook her head gleaning a few more things from the file before looking at Killer Frost.

"There's an address I assume that's the home Endeavor bought for Shoto and your daughter Fuyumi right?" Joker asked not having committed the name to memory yet. Killer Frost nodded thinking of her oldest daughter.

"Fuyumi is such a sweet girl. She was the first to come visit me in the hospital and the one who visited most often. Natsuo came every so often, but Shoto never did. Fuyumi would show me pictures of him over the years. He's started to look so much like Endeavor." Killer Frost spoke the steering wheel gaining a light coat of frost.

"Umm hey KF how many kids do you have. There's Fuyumi right, and of course Shoto then you just mentioned Natsuo?" Joker said in order to pull Killer Frost back from freezing their wheel and crashing their car.

Killer Frost thought for a moment pulling her mind back from the rage she felt boiling under her skin. She'd killed Endeavor, but even still he'd marked her with this unquenchable rage she'd never get rid of. "There's Fuyumi my oldest daughter, then Natsuo, and finally Shoto." She said as something scratched at the back of her mind trying to remind her about something. "Toya, my oldest child, but he's…gone now." She said, but wasn't really sure what she'd meant by that. She said he was gone, but not dead she knew that. Killer Frost shook her head. "What's the address?" She asked as Joker looked at the paper again and read out the address.

"But I don't want to intrude on your family fun time, so just drop me off in downtown there's an errand I need to run." Joker explained and with a nod Killer Frost turned down another street.

* * *

Fuyumi sat in the living room of her and Shoto's new home. It was even grander than the last one in her opinion, a physical sign of her father's rise to power. She sighed as she set her cup down and then her younger brother's across from her. "You don't have to check up on Natsuo. I'm fine even without Shoto or dad here." She said as Natsuo took his cup sipping at the tea.

"Yeah well just because Shoto is in school doesn't give dad a reason not to check that his _only _daughter is alright. If you hadn't noticed Fuyumi Villains are less afraid of heroes than they've ever been. All Might died and as much as dad tries, as many criminals as he puts away he won't be the symbol of peace. He's the number one in name only." Natsuo said as Fuyumi sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't be so negative Natsuo things are bad enough as it is; I don't need your pessimism on top of that. I know you hate dad, and Shoto hates him, but I am trying to keep us from falling apart. We already lost mom… and Toya." Natsuo shook his head.

"Look I'm sorry Fuyumi its jus-." At that moment there was a knock at the door. Fuyumi stood up and walked to the door before giving out a scream which jolted Natsuo to his feet. "What is it Fuyumi?!" He shouted gathering ice in his hand. Natsuo rounded the corner and as soon as he laid eyes on who was at the door his ice broke apart in his hand.

There stood Rei Todoroki with a gentle smile as she looked at two of her oldest children. "Hello Fuyumi, Natsuo." Said Rei as she walked into the new house to embrace her children, that was right they were _her _children Endeavor hadn't wanted Fuyumi nor Natsuo not once she'd given birth to Shoto.

"Mom!" Shouted the two siblings as they held their mom close with Fuyumi bursting into tears as she nuzzled her mother. Natsuo's eyes brimmed with tears as well as the trio of ice users sat in the living room.

"Mom I can't believe this we've been looking for you for weeks!" Fuyumi shouted looking her mother over not seeing any bruises or wounds.

"Yeah where have you been, we've been worried sick!" Natsuo shouted not noticing how his mother clenched her fist. "Where have you been?" Natsuo asked as Rei took a breath.

"I've been doing some thinking about things, and I decided that I'm better now. I don't need to be in the hospital anymore." Fuyumi and Natsuo looked at one another for a moment at Rei's statement.

"Well that's good mom, but don't you think you should have told a doctor or something you were leaving?" Fuyumi said as Rei looked at her.

"If I did that your father would have been told and…I don't want to see him again." She said holding a hand to her mouth to cover the smile as she thought of Endeavor's frozen face. "Alive anyway." She said as Fuyumi cast her eye to her brother who nodded.

"Umm mom we're glad to have you back and everything, but we were told that you…killed someone." Natsuo said causing Rei to start.

"I did, but only because he was going to stop me from leaving. I had to kill him, but he's in a better place now anyway." Rei said waving her hand at the thought of the man.

"Mom that's terrible you killed someone!" Shouted Fuyumi before Natsuo grabbed his sister and held a hand to her mouth.

"Don't pay attention to Fuyumi mom she's just a little shocked is all. Why don't you sit right there and Fuyumi and I will make you some tea and get some rice crackers to celebrate you coming home." Natsuo said dragging his sister into the kitchen.

"Natsuo what do you think you're doing?!" Fuyumi hissed. "Mom just admitted she killed somebody and she doesn't seem to regret it at all! Something it obviously wrong, I think mom may be worse than before." Fuyumi whispered as Natsuo looked at her.

"I know, I know! Obviously mom is sicker than before maybe something happened while she was away from the hospital, or she's been without her meds for too long either way we need to keep her calm until we can get her to a hospital." There was a crackling sound and the sister and brother looked back to see their mother standing there her hand producing a chilling mist.

"So that's how it is. I was hoping that maybe since you two were older that Endeavor hadn't gotten to you, and turned you against me. You want to lock me away again just like your father did!" Killer Frost screeched as her two children looked at her.

"No mom that's not it, we just think you might be a little sick after not having your medicine for so long is all. We just want to make sure that your ok." Natsuo said as he slowly approached his mother. "We love you and are happy to have you here." Natsuo explained as Killer Frost looked at him.

"You know your father did a lot to me, but he never lied to me!" She shouted her hand rushing forward as ice collected in her palm creating a jagged icicle in it before said icicle disappeared into Natsuo's abdomen. "You're tainted by your father; you're not my children anymore." She whispered as Natsuo clutched his mother's arm and turned to his sister blood running from his mouth.

"Fuyumi run!" He gurgled as he turned to his mother. "I'm sorry we...couldn't save…you." He said before sending ice down his mother's bloodstained hands freezing his life fluid and keeping his mother stuck to him as his dimming eyes stared at her. The things he wanted to say, the things he should have done to help her but didn't. He spent most of his life hating his father for what he'd done to his mother and little brother, but in the end what had that amounted to? He'd left home and started living his own life. Sure he visited his mother as often as he could, but was that helping her? No it hadn't he couldn't remember the last time he'd spoken to let alone seen Shoto. This would be the end for him, but he would not let his sister die.

She was the one who'd stayed and put up with their father, and protected Shoto for all these years. She deserved to live. Fuyumi looked at her brother dying at the hands of their mother, and she wanted to scream and run to him, to stop this from happening, but if she did that she'd be throwing away her brother's sacrifice, so with a heavy heart she turned and ran to the front door. Killer Frost jerked her hands against her son's frozen blood and glared at him. "I don't want your apology!" She shouted kicking Natsuo's corpse from her hands freezing her hands and taking in her son's blood creating a frozen blood blade as she turned stomping her foot as ice rushed down the hall after Fuyumi creating a wall to block off the front door which Fuyumi crashed into falling to the ground.

"Mom please don't do this we just wanted to help you." Fuyumi said getting to her feet as her mother advanced on her, her eyes glowing blue in the darkened hallway.

"Don't call me mom, you're not my child, you're Endeavor's daughter. You're stained with his sin!" She said raising the blade above her head only to be blasted with cold from Fuyumi's hands. Fuyumi never trained with her quirk much like Natsuo hadn't they weren't what their father wanted and after seeing what he was neither child wanted to pursue the path of the hero, so her quirk was incredibly weak. Killer Frost slid back a few feet before beginning to power through her daughter's last ditch attempt. "You're power came from me! You're nothing but a pale copy; this is what your quirk should be like." She hissed as she sent spikes of ice through the floor pinning Fuyumi through the arms and legs. The girl screamed as her blood traveled down the spikes.

"Mom please stop, I'm your daughter. I visited you every day in the hospital. I showed you pictures of Shoto growing up. I LOVE YOU!" Fuyumi shouted before being impaled through the chest by the frozen blood of her brother.

"Killer Frost has only one child." She hissed letting go of the blade as Fuyumi's head dropped against her chest.

* * *

Detective Tsukauchi rubbed his eyes as he sat at home reviewing the Bakugou case for the millionth time he was sure. The torture and murder of Mitsuki Bakugou and the rape of her husband all of it felt so personal like the person had a serious axe to grind more so with Mitsuki than her husband it would seem. He looked through the statements and for the most part it seemed an even split. Everyone either liked or hated Mitsuki, but he didn't have all the pieces he needed. The evacuation of Musutafu city threw a lot of agencies into disorder he was sure he was missing many a key detail. The only thing that stood out was a recent altercation Mitsuki got into with a woman known as Inko Midoriya, but she was taken into custody and put into the psychiatric ward of a hospital. He was unlikely to get any word from the hospital what with the evacuation and the murder of one of their doctors.

Masaru Bakugou was another dead-end the man was broken and who knew how long it would take to put him back together, and he couldn't locate Katsuki. He'd spent a few nights with his father and then suddenly disappeared. Tsukauchi was worried about the boy he wasn't sure if he was still in Musutafu or not, and that city was the last place he should be.

Tsukauchi sighed standing up from his desk as he turned off the light in his study as he went into the living room. "I need a break." He said grabbing a soda from the fridge and sitting in his recliner as he turned on the TV flipping over to the news. It was a commercial about some dish washing liquid before the news started and Tsukauchi knew something was off. Instead of its usual logo there was a joker playing card on screen which was then torn away revealing the dead bodies of the news crew arranged before the anchors' desk in a curve reminiscent of a smile before the camera turned to the two news anchors that were bound to their chairs then someone a woman it looked like walked into frame. She had lime green hair under a wide brimmed purple straw hat, brilliant red lips that stretched into an elongated smile by the scars at the sides of her mouth. She wore a purple suit and gloves as she stood between the bound anchors.

"Hello Japan nice to meet you finally, you may ask who I am, and I'm here to tell you that I am The Joker!" She said throwing off the straw hat to reveal herself fully to all her audience. "Sorry about the green screen I couldn't get it to work and broke it I think." She said slapping the screen behind her instead of showing a background it was simply a wall of static.

"The reason I'm here is I wanted to introduce myself to the world. Now some of you may be aware of my work, but for those of you who aren't let me show you." She said grabbing a large aerosol can. "Now this is the part where I should tell you that this will contain graphic scenes of violence, and gore, but we all know you sadistic bastards are going to keep watching anyway so why bother. Oops forgot to mention the harsh language." She said before sitting on the desk between the two anchors that at seeing the gas began to writhe with tears coming out of the female anchor's eyes. "Shhh, shhh, shhh it'll be ok just smile." She whispered tearing off the tape from the female anchor's mouth as the woman began to scream and jerk before Joker sprayed her in the face for a few seconds.

The neon green gas slowly dissipated from around the woman's head as she coughed and hacked tears streaming from her eyes as if she'd been maced, but slowly her coughs changed to soft laughter that slowly rose in intensity. The woman laughed hard barely able to catch her breath as her body jerked and spasmed. The blood vessels in her eyes burst as tears of blood ran down her face as the laughter stopped in an instant the woman's head flopping to the side as her dead smile graced the screen. "This ladies and gentlemen is my Joker Gas patent pending. I'm going to put a smile on this city's face until every last one of you is laughing!" Joker said the last words being spoken in a low growl. "I'll be seeing all of you soon!" She said before turning to the male anchor and tearing off his tape before shoving the entire spray can into his mouth and hopping off the desk and walking off screen. The last thing anyone would see is the male anchor succumbing to his poisoning.

Tsukauchi stared at the screen watching the death throes of the man as his phone rang repeatedly. He'd felt fear before it was part of the job really, but nothing before had made him feel this cold pit in his stomach as if he'd stared right at the devil herself. "If Bane is the king of villains, she has to be the Queen of Evil." Tsukauchi whispered.


	6. Shiro EmiWhite Smile

**A/N: So Joker is known to the world and Killer Frost has eliminated most of her ties sparing but one. Will Shoto suffer the same fate as his sister and brother or is there something that can be done to bring him around to his mother's side?**

**Pabs117: I considered it especially Fuyumi, but in the end decided not to.  
D3lph0xl0v3r: It's coming we'll be returning to the present either at the end of this chapter or the next unless something changes.**

Shiro Emi looked at her new office in Shiketsu High School and smiled. She was in and it had been easier than she'd thought now she could get to Shoto. After what happened with Frost's other children she decided to prevent the same thing from happening to Shoto after all a mother killing her children was a tragic thing and Shoto was the apple of Frost's eye, so being the good friend she was Joker wanted to help her friend. She looked at the number of students on her docket today.

"Let's see the UA students I will be looking after today are Shiozaki Ibara, and after a bit of wheedling Shoto Todoroki." She said looking through Shiozaki's file. "Plant hair hunh? Hope she's not too thorny." She said snickering some as she heard her door open Shiro grabbed her nearest pen and turned around ready to drive it through her intruder's eye, but instead she found a brown haired girl with expressive brown eyes.

"Like excuse me Ms. Emi?" The girl said wearing Shiketsu's uniform complete with the hat. Shiro adopted a grin as she relaxed. _Gotta get a hang on my murderous tendencies. _She thought to herself.

"Yes that's me and how can I help you?" Shiro said offering a gentle smile as the girl grinned back.

"I'm Camie Utsushimi and I know you're like for the UA students but I was hoping I could like talk with you. The other guidance counselor totally doesn't get me you know." She said rubbing her arm. Shiro's mind was ringing like a fire house bell at all the signs this girl was giving off, she was practically begging to be read like a book. The arm rubbing was a coping mechanism in a vulnerable situation, the use of the word like she was trying to be likable displaying an upbeat persona.

"You're being bullied aren't you." Shiro said it was a statement not a question the signs were all there. Camie looked at the counselor her eyes dimming before lighting back up.

"What no you're like totally off base Ms. Emi. Nobody is bullying me." Camie said smiling as Shiro stepped forward shutting the door.

"You're lying I can tell Camie. You can be honest with me I promise nothing will leave this office unless you want it to." She said as she guided the girl to a couch and she sat herself in a chair after retrieving the young girl a drink. "There are different kinds of bullying Camie for instance underestimating your abilities or calling out "indecent" behavior." Shiro said seeing Camie's hands tighten around the mug at the examples she gave as if trying to strangle her drink. _Bingo. _ Shiro thought as she leaned forward.

"Of course you don't have to say anything Camie if you just want to stay here that's fine, but I do have some other students to meet with today, but you're welcome to stay until then." Shiro said standing up before hearing Camie speak.

"Some people think I'm dumb and that I don't take things seriously enough as a Shiketsu student, but I do! I'm like totally psyched about being here and wanting to be a hero! Just because I don't walk around with a stick up my ass doesn't mean I don't know what it means to be here!" She shouted before covering her mouth as she looked at Ms. Emi. "I'm like really sorry about that Ms. Emi." Camie said bowing her head and hearing the woman move to sit next to her.

"Don't worry about it Camie, that's why I'm here so you can let it all out. This is your time to be yourself. If you don't mind my asking what is your quirk?" She asked as Camie sat up a little straighter.

"Oh my quirk it's called Glamour I can make illusions with my smoke." She said breathing out a pink mist and creating a small cat with it. Shiro smiled wide almost peeling up the prosthetics at the sides of her mouth.

"That's amazing think of all the things you could do with that!" Shiro said as her own mind twisted and turned at the possibilities. It was official she wanted this girl. "So let me get this straight your classmates don't think you're serious about being a hero? Well how can they be so sure about that? Is it the girls that say these things?" She asked as Camie nodded.

"Yeah most of the girls and some of the guys, the girls think I'm a slut. Some of them have tried to keep me from going to the Provisional license exams, I mean just because I'm friends with a lot of guys doesn't mean I'm sleeping with them."

"And what if you are does that matter?" Shiro asked as Camie looked at her. "Camie you are a pretty young woman if you decide to pursue that kind of relationship with guys that is between you, them and nobody else. If they think your quirk isn't qualified to be a hero show them that it is, and how much of a nightmare you can make your dream be for them." Shiro said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Camie my next appointment should be arriving soon, so we'll have to cut this off here, but if you ever want to talk again don't hesitate to come see me." She said as the younger girl stood up cleaning her face of tear marks before smiling at Ms. Emi.

"Thank you so much Ms. Emi I'll be back again." She said as she left unable to see the predatory grin on Joker's face.

"Well, well, well this school is just full of diamonds in the rough. I'm going to have a lot of fun here." She said as there was a knock at the door allowing her to replace her façade as Shiro. "Come in." She said looking at the girl who entered the room. _My day just keeps getting better what a beautiful flower._ She thought to herself as she sat down.

"Hello my name is Shiozaki Ibara, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she shut the door and walked forward. Shiro looked at Ibara taking notice of her most striking feature the waist length green vines sprouting from her head, though Shiro noticed how towards the end her vines were beginning to yellow.

"The pleasure is all mine Ibara, my name is Shiro Emi I'll be your counselor in hopes of smoothing your transition to Shiketsu high school." Shiro said as Ibara took a seat across from her. "Now just to set some ground rules Ibara whatever you say here is between the two of us no one outside this room will ever hear what you say unless you decide to let them know. I know you've experienced some harrowing things in a very short time and I want to let you know I am at your service Shiro whatever you're feeling or going through I will help you so feel free to speak your mind without worry."

Shiozaki took a deep breath and Joker could see the cracks in her mind. She could already tell that Ibara was a sensitive soul, so these events struck at her core and on some level Inko's motherly instincts were screaming to console the girl, but from that point of origin to her consciousness Joker's madness turned that need to comfort into a twisted desire to manipulate. "Yes I have it's been a rough first year to say the least. I hoped that the USJ incident was only set on class A which I know is a terrible thought, but then things kept happening our internships were canceled, then our training camp was attacked and that poor Iida boy was killed. It's all been too much!" Shiozaki said clasping her hands together as if in prayer as she started to cry.

Joker bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the ramifications of her son's actions. _Ohh Izuku I wish you could see this! _"You poor girl I feel for you I really do." Shiro said pushing a box of tissues towards the girl.

"It's a lot for one girl to take, but I have to admit how proud I am that you still decided to pursue your path as a hero. What a strong girl you are Shiozaki, what is the secret to your strength?" Shiro asked watching Ibara smile a little and knew she'd pressed the right button.

"It's my faith really. I don't think I'd be able to do this without it. I know that god doesn't give us any more than we can handle and that if I persevere through this I will find the path he wants for me, which I believe is as a hero. I may be experiencing terrible things right now, but if I give in to this obstacle imagine the terrible things people will have to go through and won't have me there to help them through it." Joker wanted to yawn at this religious rhetoric she'd have to break her of that if she was going to use her.

"That's really impressive Shiozaki I have met very few people as devout as you." Shiro said her mind twisting and turning as to how to break this girl. "Shiozaki what are your thoughts on Bane?" Shiro asked watching the girl shiver some at the name.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Shiro pressed.

"It's simple really what do you think of the man who caused so much pain, killed a student at your school, chased you from your city and now owns your school. What do you think of him?" Shiro pressed as Ibara began sweating.

"He's a villain I-I don't like him." Ibara said as Ms. Emi sat back.

"That's it you don't like him? He has your city in the palm of his hand Shiozaki, and all you can say is that you don't like him? Don't you feel angry?" Ms. Emi asked as Ibara nodded.

"Yes I suppose I do."

"You suppose, don't you want him gone, don't you want him to be punished?" Shiro asked

"It's not my place to say such things. Only god can truly judge and punish us." Was Shiozaki's response

"Really, but you want to be a hero right, isn't it your job to apprehend villains aren't you passing judgement on them?"

"I-I mean I guess, but I'm just capturing them not determining their punishment." Shiozaki couldn't understand why Ms. Emi was doing this, wasn't she supposed to help her adjust?

"So you're saying that if Bane was here right now you wouldn't do anything. You wouldn't attack him or anything. Ibara don't you care about Musutafu?" Shiro asked causing Ibara to jerk.

"Of course I do, I pray every night for the people stuck in that city."

"I'm sure you do, but that's not enough Ibara, right now those people are in hell and all you can say is you're praying for them, well a lot of help that is. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what you would do if Bane was here RIGHT NOW!" Shiro shouted as Ibara jumped up.

"I'd kill him with everything I had! I'd strangle him with my vines and lash the flesh from his bones and curse his rotten soul to the deepest pits of hell! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Shiozaki shouted her body heaving as she stared at the psychiatrist.

Shiro stood up and looked at Shiozaki before hugging the young girl. "I'm sorry Ibara, but I had to do that in order to see how you truly felt. It's my job to make sure you students aren't harboring destructive tendencies and if you are I'm to work to try and rid you of them." Ibara looked at Shiro and felt tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I-I don't know what came over me. I'm just so angry! Are you going to tell the principal?" She asked worried she may not be able to continue working towards her dream.

"I have to give the Principal my findings, but no I won't tell him what happened here. This is just our first session I'm confident that I can help you, so take my advice Shiozaki. Faith is a good thing I really believe that, but maybe put some more of that faith in you, after all God helps those who help themselves. Don't be afraid of your anger, if something is bothering you let people know, don't hide it. It'll be good for you and your hair I mean look what holding in all that anger has done to your lovely hair." Shiro said lifting up some of Shiozaki's yellowed vines.

"That's my professional opinion and I'll check in with you soon." Shiro said brushing some of the vines out of Ibara's face as the girl nodded wiping her face as she left. "Wooh she's a tough one that whole religion thing is going to be quite the hurdle, but I'm sure I'll get her to come around." She said kneading her hands in excitement. Shiro went over to her desk pouring herself a glass of water as she waited for her last appointment of the day to come in, the man of the hour Shoto Todoroki.

* * *

The door opened revealing the two toned face of Shoto Todoroki. Joker could see his father in him immediately. His frustration and anger of having to be here were palpable. He sat down without saying a word and cast an eye towards her as if sizing up a bug before squashing it. "Hello my name is Shiro Emi nice to meet you." Shiro said smiling at Shoto.

"Why am I here?" Shoto asked bluntly. Shiro leaned back thinking how best to answer that.

"Isn't it obvious, you need help Todoroki." Shiro said and received an icy glare from the boy that reminded her of his mother.

"I don't need help; I'm fine can I go now?" Shoto asked his voice calm, but unable to hide the hint of malice in it.

"I'm sure you think you are, but some wounds cut deeper than you might know. Tell me Shoto how did you get that scar?" Shiro had expected Shoto to bristle at the question, but instead seemed to wither.

"That's none of your business." He said simply the anger gone and instead a solemn tone replaced it. Joker smiled she knew an opening when she saw one. A boy needs his mother and Shoto obviously needed his.

"Shoto can I be honest with you?" Shiro asked as Shoto looked up at her questioningly.

"Sure." He responded as Shiro set her clipboard down.

"I know how you got your scar; I know your mother gave it to you." Shiro said shocking Shoto, and Shiro capitalized on it. "I've spoken with your mother before. I was a volunteer at the hospital she was in. She always talked about her youngest son, how much she missed him and wanted to see him, but most of all how sorry she was for hurting him. She'd burst into tears thinking of you and how you must hate her."

"I could never hate her!" Shoto shouted getting to his feet and looking at Shiro. "I don't blame her for what happened that day. I blame _him_!" Shoto growled sitting down and clenching his fists.

"I assume you mean your father?" Shiro asked as Shoto gave a solemn nod. "Yes your mother mentioned her husband once or twice. I'm guessing you know she's missing correct?" Shiro asked as Shoto nodded once again. "I came here because I care for your mother I want to see her safe, and I know how much she wants to see you, so I'm sure she'll come here soon." Joker smiled at the light that began shining in Shoto's eyes.

"I want to help her and I want to help you too Shoto if you give me the chance." Shiro said holding out her hand as Shoto looked at the woman before shaking her hand. "You're free to go or if you want we can just stay here and talk." Shiro said as Shoto sat there for a moment before looking at Shiro.

"Could you tell me more about my mother…please?" Shoto asked and Shiro smiled wide.

"I'd be happy to." She said smiling as she began to tell Shoto all she knew of his mother. Of course the vast majority was lies or half-truths, but she was confident that she could pull them off besides she'd already accomplished her goal, Shoto trusted her and as the boy left that day Shiro smiled wide laughing quietly. She'd come here looking for Shoto, but now she had three toys to play with and mold. "Life really is like a box of chocolates." She said smiling as she packed up for the day.


	7. To War

**A/N: Well ladies and gentleman this will be the last flashback chapter for now after this we return to the present.**

Joker looked at the three pictures in her room. She and Frost had started inhabiting a house after the previous owners "moved on". The thought brought a smile to her face as she looked at the pictures of Shoto, Camie, and Ibara, her three pet projects. Over the past few weeks she had begun picking them apart within their sessions exploiting their mental weaknesses and applying steady pressure until they'd crack.

Camie was easy enough to convince the girl it was better to be feared than liked. It had all started with a fight Joker had instigated between Camie and the girls around the school. It had only taken a partial rumor she'd mentioned about Camie dating another girl's boyfriend to another teacher in earshot of a female student and then watched it spread like wildfire. The girls had retaliated and Camie had no choice, but to use her quirk on them subjecting them to horrifying images.

This of course had cost Camie her participation in the Provisional License exam and Camie was furious about it. Of course she was there as Shiro to comfort the girl as she mourned her lost chance.

Ibara was a bit harder to manipulate she was far too absorbed in her religion, but slowly she'd drawn the girl away from that pulling her to do things for herself and embrace that wrath she held deep inside pestering the girl within their sessions leaving her nerves frayed and constantly irritable.

Then there was Shoto the person she had assumed would be the hardest to manipulate, but really he'd been the easiest. Stoking the fire of hatred he already held for his father, and then endearing his mother to him more and more driving him to want to please her, and now she was in the final stages of her plan. "Tonight's the night." She said standing up and coming out of the room she was in and walked past the one locked room in the house and into the leaving room. She saw Frost sitting there staring blankly at the TV. "You've been really patient Frost thanks for that, and now your patience will be rewarded. I'm going to get your son and a couple other kids for us to take care of." Joker said as Frost's eyes glistened with unshed joyful tears.

"Thank you Joker." She said as Joker smiled.

"Careful or you'll freeze your eyeballs with all those tears." She said with a laugh as she left to the school. It was simple to go in she had the clearance she needed to get in and then it was a short trip to the female dorms where she encountered the guard.

"Who goes there!?" The guard shouted as Joker stepped out her grin wide as she spoke.

"Slapstick." Upon hearing that word the guard stiffened and then relaxed his eyes glazed over. "Go and get Camie Utsushimi and Shiozaki Ibara. They are not to be killed, but if anyone gets in your way do kill them just make it quiet!" Joker hissed as the man smiled wide as possible and walked into the female dorm.

It hadn't been hard to hypnotize and plant post hypnotic suggestions in the guards around the school All she had to do was strike up a lengthy conversation with them, and seeing how boring their jobs were they were welcome for any kind of distractions after that all she had to do was hypnotize them and plant the key word in their minds. In this case Slapstick and they'd enter the hypnotized state and do her bidding. As much as she'd like to wait here for her girls to be delivered to her she had to go to the male dorms. She had a thought that Shoto might be a problem in capturing him, and seeing as how he was the main objective it was better she take a more hands on approach.

* * *

Shoto lie in his bed asleep until he heard the sound of his room door being opened. He lay there fully awake but pretending to be asleep as a figure moved towards him. He slowly clenched his fist as the figure neared him and once they reached for him he turned flinging his blanket in their face before freezing it to them and watching them fall to the ground wriggling. Shoto panted as he took off from his room he rounded a corner as he heard footsteps rushing quietly behind him. He grit his teeth as he ran down the halls.

He needed to alert the dorm attendant about this. Obviously he was the only target otherwise his pursuer would have gone after someone else while he went to alert someone. He hurried down the stairs towards the dorm attendant's room pounding on the door only for it to fall open under his fist and lying there on the floor was the dorm attendant their neck snapped as their sightless eyes looked at him. Shoto felt a presence behind him and turned ready to unleash his ice, only to find Shiro Emi there.

"Ms. Emi?" He asked as the woman nodded. He couldn't be absolutely sure it was her, what with the lack of light in the darkened hallway, but the green hair was a definite giveaway.

"Yes Shoto oh my god I'm so glad you're safe." She said grabbing his hand. "Come with me we have to hurry." She said tugging him along towards the front door and as he followed her he noticed the body of one of the school guards at the bottom of the stairs. It looked like he'd been pushed down the stairs.

"What happened to him?" Shoto said as Shiro threw open the front door.

"I had no choice Shoto all the guards are being controlled. I don't know how or by who, but they seem to be after you." She said as the two ran into the night.

"Wait shouldn't we call someone or warn the other students? This could be an attack by Bane Ms. Emi!" Shoto shouted tugging back against Shiro's grip only for the woman to fall against him as he felt electricity rocket through his body dropping him to the ground as he stared up at Shiro only for her to crouch close to him revealing her true face; scars and all.

"Nighty night Shoto." Joker said stroking his hair as the young boy fell unconscious. Joker stood back up looking at the two other guards she'd compromised. "Grab him and put him with the others, then go have a blast." She said as the two guards nodded and grabbed Shoto bringing him to a van that Joker had stolen to get here tossing him in the back alongside the unconscious Shiozaki and Camie. Joker climbed into the driver's seat as she then sped off watching the two guards disappear from her rearview mirror only for an explosion to sound off soon after as Joker laughed wildly into the night.

* * *

Shoto slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked up slowly before feeling a cool palm on his cheek he started jerking back from the touch as he looked around frantically. "Shh, shh it's alright Shoto it's me I'm here." Said an all too familiar voice. Shoto's mismatched eyes looked up at his mother who wore a matronly smile as she stroked his hair. "Hi Shoto." She whispered as she crouched down to meet him eye to eye. "It's so good to see you." She said smiling as she then kissed his forehead.

"Mother w-what are you doing here, where am I?" He asked as Rei cupped his face staring at him as if committing every detail to memory.

"I see so much of your father in you, but I see me to, it's ok Shoto I can get rid of your father's mark." She said standing up and grabbing a kettle that had been sitting behind her with steam slowly wafting from it. Shoto's mind ran back to that day all those years ago and he started to thrash in his chair.

"Mom, mom stop!" He shouted as he watched her grab the kettle and bring it over.

"It's ok Shoto it won't hurt this time." She whispered as she placed a hand right beneath his burn scar began to freeze it slowly numbing it until Shoto could feel nothing and then she grabbed hold of his face and tilted it up against Shoto's attempt to resist as he was forced to stare at the kettle slowly being tipped toward him. "Close your eye Shoto it'll be over soon." Killer Frost said smiling.

* * *

Outside the door Joker could barely hold her giggling in as she stared at Camie and Ibara. "Well while Frost and Shoto get reacquainted why don't the three of us start as well." Joker said as she turned on the screen behind her and produced two syringes with several vials to go with them.

"Ms. Emi please don't do this, y-you're my friend right?" Camie asked as Joker turned to her and smiled.

"Of course I am Camie and that's why I want to free you from the chains of sanity. Sanity is what kept you from killing those girls who bullied you, sanity is what made you scared to be yourself, but no more. You can be the real you." Joker said approaching as she drew the plunger back on one of her syringes drawing in the liquid from one of the vials and then drove the syringe into Camie's neck.

"What was that, what did you do!?" Camie shouted as Ibara began crying next to her as slowly Camie began to convulse and out of her mouth spilled smoke.

"Oh boy I didn't expect that." Joker said as she put on a gas mask and then turned to Ibara. "You're turn rose bud." Joker said before plunging a syringe into Ibara's neck as well. The girl convulsed in her chair before her hair began to grow longer and fuller, but also began to traverse under her skin and through her body seemingly wrapping and coiling around her innards as Joker watched the two's transformations.

* * *

"And as they say the rest is history." Joker said flopping back on the couch next to Bane having finished her story looking at Bane as she poured herself a glass of water. "Feel free to applaud at any time. I went through a lot to get to you Izuku. It hurts my feelings that you aren't proud of me." She said as Bane sat there drinking it all in before standing.

"I've heard your story and…I believe. I believe you, but one question what was in those syringes you gave them?" He asked turning to her.

"Oh that's easy it was trigger, you wouldn't believe how easy it is to get things like that when you're me. After the whole news studio thing I had no trouble finding people giving me things, a lot of them thought I was working for you as some kind of expanse outside of Musutafu, and other people just wanted to get their stuff out there. They say that there's no such thing as bad publicity." Joker said smiling as Bane nodded before speaking.

"Welcome mother." He said which split Joker's face with a grin as she launched herself at him hugging him as hard as she could, not surprised she couldn't fit her arms all the way around him.

"That's all I ever wanted Izuku." She whispered as she backed away looking at her boy.

"What do you say we destroy Japan." She said as Izuku walked away from her towards the door.

"I don't destroy things Joker. I break them, when people are broken they'll look for any way to fix themselves." He said opening the door that lead to a conference room. In said room sat all of Bane's warlords Muscular, Dabi, Twice, Killer Croc, Leech, and Mr. Compress. Bane took the seat at the head of the table as his followers looked on.

"My Warlords you have stood by me since the beginning. With you I took this city, but now there is an entire country who wants us gone, who threatens the kingdom we built, and to that all I can say is…WAR!" Bane shouted his voice shaking the ceiling. "They think they can threaten us, make us scared. To them war is their last resort to us war is our only resort. Conflict, violence, death all these things are known and embraced by us so to war we will go."

"That's all well and good Bane, but shouldn't we make our bed before leaving? We still have no idea who killed Spinner, and can you honestly let something like that go unanswered?" Dabi asked his blue eyes settling on Bane who nodded. Dabi was dressed in black and blue shoes with black pants a short sleeved shirt under a deep blue hoodie.

"Of course not, Spinner was a loyal soldier and his death will be avenged I leave that in your capable hands Dabi. Seek out Spinner's killer and see he pays for what he's done, and to that end take Twice, and Mr. Compress." Dabi gave a nod satisfied with Bane's response.

"Boss why the hell is the clown here? You can't be expecting us to work with this crackpot. She's crazier than Moonfish and that's saying something." Muscular growled glaring at the woman sitting in Toga's seat. Muscular sat in his chair in spiked boots, black and gray camo cargo pants and a black muscle shirt.

"As much as I dislike agreeing with him, the meathead has a point. Her actions don't align with Stain's doctrine or yours for that matter. Killing indiscriminately is not the mark of someone we should work with." Dabi explained. Bane cast an eye at Joker only to find her showing off a completely calm exterior the small smirk on her face not having diminished at all.

"Does anyone else have reason to object to my partnering with Joker?" Bane asked as there was a cough from Mr. Compress.

"If I may be so bold Bane this isn't so much an objection, but an inquiry why do you wish to partner with the Joker? True she has a flair for the dramatic, but lacks your talent for stage craft." Compress explained as Bane sat back.

"To answer your question Mr. Compress her flair for the dramatic is the exact reason I want her. I inspire fear by my strength, breaking the bodies of heroes, but Joker has broken their minds. All of Japan sees me as a symbol to be taken down, but they fear the joker because they have no idea what she is and that's what I need. I'm not asking you to trust or even like her, but you will respect my decision to use the tools at my disposal is that understood?" Bane asked as his lieutenants nodded in agreement.

"Good now as things stand Joker will be given control of the territory Overhaul commanded. Dabi you will be given charge of Spinner's territory keep any weeds from sprouting. As for the rest of you prepare to move. In the next few days we will open the gates of hell and my demons will spill out over Japan prepare yourselves for the carnage to come. Dismissed!" Bane ordered as everyone got up to leave. Bane stood up retreating his office as Joker rose from her chair dusting herself off and straightening her suit only for a palm to slap on the table in front of her.

"You may think you're getting your way, but don't for a second think I'll let you do anything to the boss. I'll wring your fucking neck if I even think you're planning something you got that bitch!" Muscular growled only for Joker to smile wide.

"I'm so glad Bane has such a loyal _guard dog_, but let me make one thing clear. If you ever call me that again I'll cut out your other eye and make you eat it!" Joker hissed drawing her knife across Muscular's fingers before flipping it up her sleeve and leaving.

"Hey has anyone seen Toga?" Twice asked as Dabi shrugged.

"No, but if she's not next to Bane I can only assume she's playing with her toys again." Dabi said shaking his head as he left with the others.

* * *

In Tokyo in the top room of a high rise building sat a conference of all the current top heroes. The number one hero being Hawks who sat at the right of the Prime Minister of Japan. "This is…horrifying. You're telling me a boy has done all this?" The Prime Minister asked looking at a picture of Bane and then a school picture prior to his transformation.

"Hard to believe I know, kids these days just grow up way too fast." Hawks said drawing the eye of everyone there.

"How can you joke about this, this kid Killed All Might , and now that he's been provoked he's planning to rampage across Japan!" Ryukyu growled not being able to believe this kid was the number one hero even Endeavor was better than this.

"What are our options?" Asked Tiger leader of the Pussycats as Pixiebob stood next to him. "An all-out attack on Musutafu will result in a lot of casualties, but it would be a lot better than having this war take place across all of Japan."

"You'd be sacrificing the people in that city though can you live with that Tiger, can any of us?" Edgeshot countered staring at the gathered heroes.

"You're all missing a crucial point here, we're not just fighting Bane, we'll be taking on the Joker you all heard what Ms. Joke said and saw the aftermath of what happened when they invaded Overhaul's base. Bane is a grand threat all on his own, but with that madwoman on his side makes this a whole different ballgame. We don't even know who she is?!" Gang Orca shouted as the room fell silent.

"That's not entirely true." Spoke someone from a corner. The heroes turned ready for action not having noticed the person standing there until they walked forward revealing themselves to be none other than Detective Tsukauchi. The man seemed to have age much in this year. His black hair have grayed at the temples and a five o clock shadow present on his chin. He wore his traditional trench coat with a wrinkled shirt and pants.

"Everyone this is Detective Tsukauchi he's been working the Joker case since its infancy, we brought him in to tell us what he knows." The Prime Minister said waving the Detective over as Tsukauchi grabbed a large box and brought it over dropping it on the table before fishing out file after file.

"This is everything I've compiled on Joker. I know that she was a patient at Musutafu general's psychiatric ward before the murder of a Doctor allowed her to escape with her partner in crime Killer Frost who after doing some digging I've found to be Rei Todoroki, the wife of the hero Endeavor." At this there was a gasp as the heroes and proper officials looked at pictures of Rei.

"I went through any brutal crimes that happened during the time of this breakout the best known one being the murder of Mitsuki Bakugou and the rape and torture of her husband. I thought this might have been Joker's first crime I was wrong. Mere blocks away there was arson in an apartment complex there was only one victim a male by the name of Hisashi Midoriya. Now why would Joker have killed these two people?"

At the name Midoriya the heroes thought of Bane. "Are you telling us this man is Bane's father?" Edgeshot asked as Tsukauchi nodded.

"Yes, but back to my question. Hisashi worked abroad there was no way he could have possibly known Mitsuki, except he did, through one person; his wife Inko Midoriya." Tsukauchi pulled a picture from his jacket showing a doughy woman with green hair bearing a striking resemblance to Bane.

"They're mother and son!?" Shouted Gang Orca looking at the two photos.

"Yes! Inko Midoriya is the Joker. After finding this out I did research on her. Izuku disappeared which drove Inko into a deep depression, which resulted in a psychotic break that forced her husband to commit her. She broke out and killed her husband probably in revenge for his betrayal of locking her up. The murder of Mitsuki was just as personal. I spoke with her son while on a visit with All Might prior to this incident. Bakugou admitted to bullying Izuku for being quirkless, as any parent Inko must have harbored angerfor the boy. I found out the incident to bring about her committal was an altercation with Mitsuki." Tsukauchi explained feeling a grand sense of relief.

Finally he had the entire puzzle put together after more than a year of tracking down leads. "I believe that Inko went to the Bakugou house that night to murder Katsuki, but he was in Kamino that night, so unable to do what she came there for she attacked his parents. This whole thing has been to get back to her son. She loves Izuku more than anything having him gone broke her, so now her entire existence hinges on Bane."

"That's well and good Tsukauchi, but how does that help us now. What does knowing any of this going to do?" Hawks asked leaning forward as Tsukauchi coughed.

"We drive a wedge between them. Joker is dependent on Bane's approval and need of her, but we all know Bane prides himself on his strength. I say we introduce a spy into their midst someone that can upstage the Joker. If Joker believes she's being replaced she'll act rashly anything to prove her worthiness to her son, and that will be our chance to strike." Tsukauchi said as the room dwelled on the detective's words.

* * *

Nighteye looked at the cameras he'd placed around UA and other places throughout the city and slammed his fist down. "So the two have joined forces have they." He said leaning back in his chair.

"That's good it just means our targets are all in one place." Bakugou said as he fashioned more bullets for his guns. "I'm going to hack Bane's legs out from under him." Bakugou said looking at the three villains on the camera and smiling. "Time for a hunt."


	8. Past, Present, Future

Dabi walked out of the main building of UA with Twice and Mr. Compress. "Oh yeah boy's night out fellas! Let's go wild out there." Twice said as Mr. Compress shook his head.

"You seem to misunderstand what we're doing Twice. This is a mission we're to find Spinner's killer and bring him to hell. We can't let our comrade's death go unavenged or to let someone so publicly mar Bane's regime." Mr. Compress explained as Twice rubbed his chin.

"Yeah well it's been a while since we've been together let's make a day of this." Twice rebuffed.

"Shut up." Dabi instructed as he stopped near the main gates of UA as he saw two people standing there.

"Hello Toya." Killer Frost said walking up to Dabi. "Are you going out I'd like to come with you, I mean we'd like to come with you." She said waving to Shoto whose scarred visage stared at Dabi.

"No way this is for Bane's guys only! Move along Ms. Freeze or whatever your name is!" Twice shouted as Shoto turned toward him and raised his hand flames gathering in his palm as Dabi stepped forward.

"Twice shut up! You and Compress go see what you can find out about anyone who had it in for Spinner, I'm sure the list is long. I'll go my own way." Dabi instructed turning his eyes to the two before Mr. Compress bowed.

"As you wish come along Twice." Mr. Compress said snatching Twice by his mask and leading him off.

"Keep him under control Killer Frost, if he does something stupid to piss Bane off I won't protect either of you." Dabi said as Killer Frost frowned.

"I'm your mother Toya and Shoto is your brother, you should be with us!" Frost hissed as Dabi stared her down.

"You think the fact we share blood makes our bond any stronger than the others I have? You seem to have forgotten the life I lived before now." He said walking past the two of them only to hear footsteps following behind him.

"I know what happened to you Toya and I killed Endeavor for it. He's dead Toya I did that for all he's done." Killer Frost said walking up to Toya. "I know what he did, and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything then."

"I don't want your apologies!" Dabi shouted blue flames sparking up his arm as Shoto jumped in front of Killer Frost.

"Don't yell at my mother." Shoto growled flames crawling up his left side as ice ran down his right. Dabi smirked looking at Shoto.

"You know I owe you a thank you Shoto Todoroki. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to get away. You became Endeavor's punching bag instead of me." Dabi said before walking away only for one set of footsteps to follow after him.

"Toya wait." Every time she called him that it scraped across his mind like a rusty knife.

* * *

"Toya you're still not trying!" Shouted Endeavor slapping his son to the ground. "You have to build your flames hotter! I know you can, so stop acting like a little sissy and just do it!" Shouted Endeavor wrenching Toya to his feet. "Build your fire just like me." Endeavor instructed as his own flames began to build growing larger and hotter the longer he did.

"Sorry dad." Toya said wiping the blood from his nose as he began building his fire the flames going from red to orange to yellow, and finally blue. Toya looked up from his hands to see his dad smiling at him. That's what he wanted, that's all he wanted from his father. His approval that's why his dad hit him it was to make him stronger so he could do things that nobody else could. His dad was training him to be the next All Might.

"Good Toya, very good!" Endeavor said eagerly. Toya smiled himself before he caught the scent of something burning. He looked down to his hands to see the skin on them blistering and charring, and then the pain struck.

"AAAAH!" Toya shouted as he fell to his knees looking at his burned hands and then up at his father seeing that proud grin gone, and nothing but a disapproving frown. It wasn't until at the hospital that Toya learned what was wrong with him.

"You're son just doesn't have the constitution you do sir. His body doesn't produce enough of the flame resistant chemicals as you do, which is in direct contrast to the sheer power of his flames." Toya sat in the hospital bed as he stared at his bandaged hands. His father had remained silent throughout the doctor's explanation.

"Th-thank you doctor." Rei said as the doctor left. The moment after the door shut Endeavor launched to his feet and turned on Rei.

"This is your fault! Your frailty has ruined him for me. He's a failure!" Endeavor shouted at Rei.

"Don't say that in front of him!" Rei shouted before Enji slapped her to the ground similar to how he'd done Toya just the other day.

"Dad stop!" Toya shouted gaining his father's attention.

"You have no right to tell me to stop boy. You're a failure; I have no use for you." Enji said as he reached for Rei. "Come on Rei we'll have to start again." Enji said as he pulled Rei to her feet and headed for the door leaving Toya alone in the hospital room.

* * *

Dabi jerked as someone ran into him before hurrying down the street. "Stop!" Dabi commanded as the person did so and turned around. It was an older man in his thirties or so with blonde hair, glasses, around his yellow eyes and dressed in a dirty sweater impossible to tell the color of along with sweats and ragged boots.. "I'll have my wallet back thank you." Dabi asked his charred hand outstretched. The man snickered.

"Yeah I don't see that happening Scarface." The man said before nearly being impaled by an ice spike.

"That wasn't a request." Killer Frost said grabbing hold of the man and starting to freeze his throat.

"Alright, alright here!" He shouted producing the wallet from his coat pocket. Dabi walked forward and took hold of his wallet. He looked at Killer Frost this wasn't the Rei Todoroki he once knew. His mother had been a gentle and quiet woman, but this woman before him was almost the opposite. She was calm, but that only intensified her cruelty.

"Do you know who I am?" Dabi asked as the man looked at him.

"You're just some guy like the rest of us criminals here feeding off of Bane's underbelly, should I know who you are?" He asked only for Frost to increase her grip.

"I'm Dabi one of Bane's men." He said as the man's eyes widened.

"Look man I'm sorry I didn't know. If I knew you were wit' him I would have never taken your wallet." The man said.

"I know, but you've been here a while probably so you might know a few things. What's your quirk?" Dabi asked as the man smiled.

"I have a knack for knowing what people want, and you want information. Go ahead ask away, I'll tell you what I know free of charge. Consider it an apology for before, and hey maybe you can put in a word wit' the big man for me?" Dabi placed his hand on his mother's and she released her grip.

"Tell me what you know about Spinner's death and we'll see." Dabi said as the man rubbed his neck.

"Spinner the Lizard right? Guy who ran the south part of town. Yeah I heard he'd been taken out, but it's really nothing new. The guy's been killing the lot of us left and right every night." Dabi's eyes widened at this.

"The guy? You know who killed Spinner?" Dabi asked not wanting to believe it could have been this easy.

The blonde haired man looked at Dabi confused. "You really don't know? He kills several of us every night!" The man growled as Dabi stared him down.

"Bane doesn't keep track of anyone who isn't a threat, and those that he does deem threatening aren't around very long, so again tell me what you know." The blonde man sighed.

"I don't know much, none of us do. He shows up on that damn bike from hell screeching like a banshee. He shows up and puts people down permanently. If anyone killed your Spinner it was him, Blast Lung." Dabi stepped back and looked at his mother.

"Let's meet up with Twice and Mr. Compress Bane needs to know about this."

"Glad to be of service Mr. Dabi." The man said shaking Dabi's hand and staring him in the eye. "Hope to be seeing you and the big man again real soon." He said before rushing off. Dabi looked after the man before rushing off to find Twice and Compress right as a god awful roar could be heard in the distance.

* * *

Bane stepped forth out of a portal and into a lab followed by Joker. "Thanks for the ride Smokey!" Joker giggled as Kurogiri formed behind the two.

"What are you planning on doing here Bane, and with her?" Kurogiri asked ignoring Joker as Bane walked down a hall.

"If I'm going to fight a war Kurogiri I need soldiers." Bane said thrusting open the doors and as the lights turned on revealed dozens of vats each with a Nomu inside.

"You can't be serious you remember what happened the last time we activated one of these things, we had to put it down. These creatures can't be controlled without Dr. Ujiko, and last I checked you had Leech kill him." Bane growled at Kurogiri's words.

"That was a miscalculation on my part. I underestimated the doctor's usefulness, but that's where Joker comes in." He said turning to Joker who smiled at her son. Just being next to him brought her a peace she couldn't live without.

"You've rewired the minds of three aspiring heroes as well as mentally tortured Endeavor. You have the ability to turn these creatures from double edged swords to super soldiers." Joker looked from Izuku to the monsters in the various tubes and smiled.

"Whatever you want Bane I'll do it for you." She said walking up to one Nomu in particular it seemed to have a hood of skin over its head and exposed muscle fibers. "This one, I choose this one!" Joker said clapping as she placed her hand on the glass of its container. "Hmm I think I'll call you Red Hood." She said smiling as she looked at the creature.

Bane nodded. "Kurogiri see that Joker has everything she needs and bring her up to speed on what we know so far." Bane said as Kurogiri looked at the woman making kissing faces at the monster before looking at Bane. As if sensing Kurogiri's question Bane spoke again. "If you're so worried keep an eye on her, just don't let your guard down, now send me to Gigantomachia. I need to talk to him." Bane instructed as Kurogiri nodded.

"As you wish." He said opening a portal and watched Bane walk through. He turned around having Joker right in his face. He stumbled back and fell to the ground as he looked at the manic woman.

"So Smokey it's just you and me now, why don't you show me around." She said smiling as she held out her hand to which Kurogiri grabbed feeling a shock run through him as he yanked his hand free.

"Oh sorry about that forgot I had it on." She said smiling before walking to the large computer as Kurogiri shook his hand before following her.

* * *

Bane walked out of the portal and into a wide wasteland. The buildings in this part of the city had been demolished and shifted to the perimeter making a wall of rubble and sitting atop it was Gigantomachia a massive creature right out of a nightmare with stone like patches of skin and tusk like teeth protruding from either side of his jaw with spiky hair trailing down his back and wearing armor similar to Bane's. Bane climbed the wall of rubble before standing beside the creature as both looked out over the rest of Japan.

"Master." Gigantomachia said turning to Bane as Bane turned to him.

"Gigantomachia I have need of you." Bane said as Gigantomachia stood up.

"Whatever you want master." The beast said staring down at the striking figure before him remembering the day they met and he witnessed Bane's true strength.

* * *

Gigantomachia had been listening to his radio in the deep woods of Japan as the device delivered soul shattering news to him. He had been listening to the fight between his master and the hero All Might, but then the tide turned and his master was killed by someone called Bane. Gigantomachia clenched his fists and raised them high about to destroy the tiny radio, but he couldn't this was the last thing he'd received from his master. Unable to vent his rage physically he roared into the night frightening animals and people alike for miles. "ALL FOR ONEEEEEEEEE!"

Gigantomachia had spent weeks in a haze from that point on mindlessly wandering the woods as he relived his master's death over and over tears streaming from his eyes as he walked until he caught a scent. He knew every creature within miles of him this scent was new, and there were more, but the initial scent was familiar to him. He turned inhaling deeply as he pinpointed his target and rushed forward kicking up dust and pulling trees up from the ground with his passing. "It's Kurogiri!" He said excitedly maybe he was here to tell him that what he'd heard on the radio was a lie, that his master wasn't dead.

Gigantomachia focused his senses in the direction he was heading eager to catch sight of Kurogiri, but as he listened he heard snippets of a conversation.

"_-brought us to the backwoods!"_

"_-here I swear!"_

"_Traitor-kill him Bane!" _ Gigantomachia's eyes widened at that name he'd just heard as white hot rage bubbled in his chest propelling him from the tree line and landing in a quarry in front of several individuals. A blonde man was gripping Kurogiri by his neck as Gigantomachia roared. "BAAAANE!" A green haired man turned to him and looked him over. Gigantomachia could smell no fear, or anxiety from him, this man was not at all shocked at the sight of him this man was Bane.

"Well done Kurogiri I never doubted you. Muscular release him." Bane ordered as Muscular dropped the shadowy individual as he stared at the monster before him along with the other members of Bane's crew.

"Wow look at him Bane, he's kind of cute in a grind your bones to make his bread kind of way." Himiko said hanging onto Bane's neck from behind.

"All I see is someone powerful." He said undoing Toga's arms from his neck before walking forward. "You're right monster I am Bane, what do they call you?" Bane asked before Gigantomachia brought his fist down on him slamming him into the ground.

"You killed All for One!" Shouted Gigantomachia as Muscular, Killer Croc, Leech, and Toga looked on in shock before anger took over.

"Boss!" Shouted Muscular before covering himself in muscle fibers and leaping towards Gigantomachia slamming his fists towards his head.

"Raaaaaasssh!" Hissed Killer Croc barreling forward and sinking his teeth into Gigantomachia's leg.

"You fucked up hard ugly!" Shouted Leech leaping forward and grabbing hold of the arm that had punched their boss into the ground and began sucking the strength from the beast, but even after maxing out his quirk he couldn't move Gigantomachia's fist. Gigantomachia roared at Croc's bite before kicking him away and grabbing Muscular's entire body with one hand and palming him into the ground before swiping that hand across the ground and swatting Leech away to slam into the side of a bulldozer.

Kurogiri looked on seeing the three toughest members of Bane's team be taken out in seconds. Kurogiri looked to his side and gritted his teeth at the look on Toga's face. Her normally bright yellow eyes had dimmed to a dark ocher and to his shock Toga's sclera had gone blood red as she walked forward with her knife poised and a vial of blood in her hand which she took the top off of as she approached the monster.

Gigantomachia turned to the girl and raised his fist above his head before bringing it down only for it to be stopped feet above Toga's head the wind forcing her hair to wave and flail as Bane placed a hand on Toga's. "That blood is only for special circumstances Toga and this is not one of them." He said pushing Gigantomachia's fist to the side and tore off the remains of his shirt. "I see you're in need of some discipline." Bane said cracking his knuckles and reaching into his pocket and slapped two patches one on each shoulder. The drug flowed through his body enlarging the villain by a foot and his muscles bulged with unrestrained strength. "Don't you know who I am?! I am the man who broke All Might!" Bane shouted as he leapt up and slammed his fist into Gigantomachia's forehead knocking the villain back as Bane gripped a lock of Gigantomachia's hair and repeatedly drove his fist into the creature's face before being slapped off of his face to land on the ground near two mining cars.

Gigantomachia rose from his prone position blood running down his face as the wounds Bane dealt began to heal. "I'll kill you!" Shouted Gigantomachia before a mining car flew into his face driving chunks of stone into his eyes. "AAAGGH!" The beast roared scratching at his eyes before hearing something at his foot he lifted his leg narrowly avoiding a punch to his kneecap from Bane. Gigantomachia slammed his hand down only to feel it be gripped and stopped midair as Bane twisted his fingers breaking them as he pulled Gigantomachia to the ground.

Kurogiri looked on at the devastating battle before him. "Do, do you think he can win?" Kurogiri asked only to be answered by Toga who'd calmed down and sat next to Kurogiri.

"Don't be stupid of course he will. Nobody can beat Bane." She said drawing her knees up to her chest to sit her chin on them. "Besides if he doesn't I'll make sure nobody will find out." She threatened as Kurogiri swallowed watching the fight go on, it continued for days neither Gigantomachia, nor Bane stopping until the very end. Bane slammed another jagged piece of metal through Gigantomachia's leg pinning the beast to the ground as Bane stood in front of the giant monster his body covered in blood as he panted before stepping on Gigantomachia's head.

"I beat your master, I beat All Might, and now I've beaten you. Now who do you serve?!" Bane growled increasing the pressure on the beast's skull. Gigantomachia stared up at Bane and growled. "Don't make me kill you, I need someone like you. Fiercely loyal serve me Gigantomachia, and I'll make you more than a frail old man's bodyguard, you'll be my weapon to crush this world. Swear to serve me!" Gigantomachia continued to stare up at Bane as tears fell from his eyes.

He was so happy someone like his master was still here a true king. "A king…must inspire dread, must be admired and must be strong. I will serve you Bane."

* * *

"I serve you with all I am Bane, what do you want from me?" Gigantomachia asked Bane in the present as the former smiled. "Roar my friend, sound the bell of the end times and when I give the order open the gates." He said as Gigantomachia smiled before taking a deep breath filling his lungs to the brim before releasing a deafening roar that shook dust from the rumble and echoed in the chests of everyone who could hear it. Bane stood next to Gigantomachia and all he could do was laugh.


	9. Weapons of War

**A/N: Bane has begun preparing for war with all of Japan in his sights, and the Heroes plan a preemptive strike, but will their plan to drive the mother and son apart work, and what of Blast Lung and Nighteye?**

**TheBoysSA: I don't plan to no, I see Bud and Lou more as Harley's pets than the Joker's, if I do they'll be a pair of Nomu she's tinkered with.**

Bane turned away from Gigantomachia with a final pat to the giant's leg before sliding down the hill of rubble and beginning the trek back to his castle. He could of course call Kurogiri to simply warp him there, but he enjoyed walking through his kingdom. His lieutenants thought it was a bad idea especially Himiko, but he'd refused to concede on this point he relished the opportunity too much. When he'd first taken over Musutafu and went for these walks droves of criminals would come for his head wanting to be the next top dog, and he would welcome all challengers with bloody fists and a smile, but as time went on the challengers grew fewer and fewer until now no one would even dare look in his direction.

This would not do. Bane was a creature of conflict and violence he thrived on it, and so did his companions. He remembered something he'd heard years ago from a professor on the nature of good and evil. If left unchecked evil will feed on itself until it dies. He would not let that happen standing at the top of villains wasn't the end for him; no he would stand at the top of everything and everyone. Bane looked up as he reached the gates of UA and smiled. "Time to go beyond; Plus Ultra." He said as his phone began buzzing in his pocket. Bane pulled it out seeing a picture of a pair of fangs on the screen and smiled.

"Hello Himiko." He said hearing a purr on the other end of the phone as he entered the main building of UA.

"Hey Baneeee!" She squealed in his ear. "Are you missing me?" She asked as Bane chuckled.

"Every second, how are things going?" He asked.

"Oh fine same ol', same ol' getting kind of boring actually I haven't spilled any blood in what feels like forever what about you?" She asked as Bane entered his office and stared at the person sitting in his chair.

"Things just took a turn." He said as Poison Ivy drew her bare feet slowly from the top of his desk as she stood up. Ivy was dressed in her vines as usual spiraling around her abdomen and coiling down her arms and legs sprouting flowers at her breasts and crotch. The flowers changed seemingly day to day, this time she wore brilliant red roses as she sauntered up to him.

"Hello Bane." She said in husky voice as she coiled around him like amorous Japanese Wisteria. Toga heard the voice and her teeth clicked together audibly.

"Bane who is that?!" She hissed in his ear as Bane disengaged from Ivy.

"Ivy what are you doing here?" He asked ignoring Himiko's question as the green girl moved closer to him again.

"Joker said when she's gone to take care of you, so here I am, to care for every inch of you just like I do my garden." She said drawing a hand down from her chest to her navel. Toga gripped the phone angrily.

"Bane what is she doing there, why is she in your office what are you doing with her!?" Bane sighed at this. Ivy had opened a powder keg just now and he only wanted to deal with one fire at a time.

"Himiko calm down Ivy is following Joker's orders a little _too _well that's all. I'll call you back later." He said hanging up as he glared at Ivy. "Get out." He commanded walking past her as he heard her bare feet pad after him.

"Aww did I get the Mrs. angry at me?" She teased sitting on Bane's desk as he sat in his chair. "Where is she anyway?" Ivy asked as Bane's green eyes stared at her. "Ooh what a stare you have, a girl could get used to that kind of look." She said leaning forward her face inches from his. "How about a kiss handsome it'll be our little secret." She whispered before Bane grabbed her by the neck and stood up pushing her against the wall.

"Listen to me. I will crush your skull in my hand and toss your body out in the streets if you ever-!"

"Bane?" A small voice called out gaining both of their attention. Eri stood in the doorway her small hand clutching the frame. She wore a black and white dress with a spade on the left of her chest and emblazoned with an A. Bane looked from Eri to Ivy before dropping the latter.

"Leave." He commanded as Ivy got to her feet stroking her neck.

"So rough, but I like it." She said walking out the door her hips swaying as she ruffled Eri's silver hair.

"Eri did you come here by yourself?" Bane asked as Eri smiled walking into the office.

"Yep all by myself." She said proud of this fact as she climbed into the chair in front of the desk that Bane leaned against.

"You're becoming independent, that's good. You never know when you'll be on your own." He said running a hand through his steadily growing green hair. He might have to call Compress back in, the man always gave a great haircut.

"I don't want to be on my own. I know you and Mama J will protect me." She said in childlike innocence completely unaware that she was in the presence of the most dangerous man in Japan. Bane could almost smile at her naiveté if not for the fact she had spoken something truly disgusting.

"The world doesn't give a damn what you want Eri, there may come a time when you have to fend for yourself and when that time comes if you're not ready there are people out there who will break you and use you until there's nothing left." He growled before standing up. "Come with me Eri." He said walking out of the office hearing Eri's shoes hit the ground and click after him.

The two made their way outside to the UA grounds and once there Bane kneeled in front of Eri placing both his hands up palm out towards the girl. "Come at me Eri." Bane commanded as the little girl fiddled with her fingers.

"You want me to hit you?" She asked as her heart thuded heavily in her chest.

"I want you to try." Was Bane's response as Eri slowly raised her fist over her head. Inwardly Bane cringed at the absolute ridiculous stance Eri had before bringing her fist down only for Bane to slap her fist to the side.

"Ow!" Eri whined clutching her hand and looking at Bane.

"Do it again." He said seeing a spark of anger in Eri's eyes and smiled; glad to see the girl wasn't without her fangs. She raised her first again practically throwing it at Bane's hand only to have it slapped aside again.

"Ouch why are you doing that?!" She shouted as Bane retook his stance.

"Again." He said as Eri punched at him and once again her hand was slapped to the side.

"Stop it!" She shouted punching as he slapped her hand.

"Make me." He said as Eri attacked him again and was rebuffed.

"I said STOP!" She shouted her horn glowing and growing again as she slammed her fist towards Bane, but unlike previously Bane sensed something different and instead rolled to the side seeing Eri's hands slam onto the ground and a pulse branch out from the impact as the grass under her disappeared and a large Sakura tree began to cycle through its seasons until it began showering them with its leaves. Bane swallowed as he looked at the little girl wiping her face of tears. This was Bane's first time seeing Eri's quirk in action and he was frightened by the ability, because he couldn't understand what happened.

_Did she reverse time on the tree, or maybe just destroyed the grass? Is it limited to what she touches or can she do it from a distance? _As Bane thought about this he heard the sniffling of the little girl before him. Putting his thoughts aside for the moment he sat down in front of the crying Eri. "Why are you being mean to me!?" She fumed staring at him her crimson eyes boring into him with their innocent confusion.

"I'm making you stronger girl. You are weak, that is a fact, but whether you stay weak is on you. If you stay the way you are now, there will only be two options for you in life. To be protected like with Joker and when that protection fails to be used Like Overhaul did, that is your reality as of now. I refuse to protect someone who can't do the same for me Eri. You need to decide are you going to be a victim or the victor." He said standing up and heading for the door back into the main building before feeling a tug on his pant leg.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore. Can you teach me to be like you?" Eri asked looking up at Bane who smirked.

"Yes I can, and when I'm done you'll be my Ace in the hole." He said turning around.

* * *

The old man who spoke with Dabi walked down an alley way to a dumpster before pushing it to the side and sliding behind it before replacing the dumpster and locking it in place. He began walking down a hall in which he discarded the ragged clothes revealing a worn suit and tore off the wig revealing his blonde and green hair transforming into the former pro Nighteye. Nighteye walked up to a bank of computers and reached for a communicator and turned it on. "Bakugou where are you?" Nighteye asked before hearing Bakugou's voice.

"He's just walking around like there's no threat to him. I could do it, right here and now." Bakugou said as he watched Bane from the third floor window of a nearby building. He'd been patrolling through here looking for any rats to pick off when suddenly Bane appeared through a warp gate. Katsuki had been shocked seeing him there so close he could do it just blast his brains out from where he was and everything would be over.

"Bakugou don't be stupid do you honestly think Bane is out and about with no protection? I guarantee you this is nothing more than a trick to get us to reveal our hand it's probably that Toga woman. Bane is not aware of our existence, so if he's out alone then it's a ploy to get a reaction from anyone who is foolish enough to think it would be this easy. We did not work this long and hard for you to screw it up Katsuki!" Nighteye shouted clenching his fist. If Bakugou did this and failed their anonymity would be destroyed and Bane would hunt them down before they were ready to face him.

Katsuki looked through the scope of his gun tightening his grip on the trigger. "Katsuki we're so close I've seen Dabi's future as well as Killer Frost's we just need a little more patience." Katsuki slowly dropped his gun before placing it in his holster and standing up as Bane rounded a corner.

"Fine Nighteye you win." Katsuki said walking down the stairs towards his bike.

"You will get your revenge Katsuki and it starts right now. As of now Joker's hideout is barely manned she's shacked up with Bane and brought her most dangerous members with her. This is our chance to strike at Bane. We know that Chisaki stored his quirk killer bullets there if you can infiltrate the base and find them that will give us a leg up. All we need is a few dozen and to destroy whatever is left."

"So what if we destroy the supply we don't know how Chisaki was making the damn things in the first place. If we steal and destroy what Bane already has he'll just make more." Katsuki said as he hopped onto his bike having it roar to life before speeding off down the streets.

Nighteye sighed before explaining things to his partner. "Think Katsuki Overhaul was paranoid to the point he wouldn't let anyone touch him, do you honestly think a man like that would share the secret to his most powerful weapon?" Nighteye asked shaking his head. "Overhaul no doubt took that secret to his grave, because as we both know the Joker doesn't take prisoners. I am positive that if we execute this Bane will have no way of making more of those bullets and even if he can make more it'll take time. Time we can use to take out more of his leadership."

At this Katsuki smiled. The thought of killing more of Bane's men filled him with excitement. "Alright old man you've convinced me." He said as he tore down the road to Chisaki's base.

* * *

Bakugou stored his bike in the woods at the base of Chisaki's walled off compound. It was a large mansion atop a hill surrounded by a stone wall that wouldn't look out of place outside a medieval castle. Katsuki pulled out a pair of binoculars and scouted the area. It seemed that Nighteye's information was correct the place was hardly guarded, from his vantage point he could make out a half dozen or so guards each wearing either a clown mask or face paint. It was clear that Joker had made herself right at home. "This is too easy." He said as he straightened his bomber jacket running through his arsenal. Since partnering with Nighteye Katsuki had come to appreciate the advantage of being prepared. Around his waist was a belt adorned with eight bombs filled with his explosive sweat, and across his chest were two ammo belts for his guns. Across the small of his back was KA-Bar KA1245.

Katsuki was dressed in a black bomber jacket with black cargo pants adorned with the knee pads from his former costume and combat boots the final touch being a black metal helmet like a biker's. "I'm going in." Katsuki said making his way to the base stalking up from the shadow covered side before climbing the wall and pulling himself onto the walkway right behind a sentry. Katsuki stalked up behind him kicking the man's knee out before covering his mouth as he stabbed his K-bar into his neck and thrusting it forward severing the man's throat as his blood sprayed over the wall. Katsuki let the man's body drop as he fell over the side.

Looking around to make sure he hadn't been spotted Katsuki dropped into the interior of the wall sliding along the wall and avoiding the gaze of the guards. Katsuki found the door to the interior right as someone noticed one of their numbers was missing. He smiled as he stole into the compound. "I'm in." Katsuki said turning back to the door and pulling a proximity mine next to it before he began to make his way through the halls.

"I'm sending over what I have of the layout." Nighteye said having lifted this information from some of Joker's men when they were away from the base. It was hardly complete, but it was better than going in blind. Katsuki pulled out his phone and looked it over. "Alright I'll see what I can find." He said as he went through the halls placing bombs in strategic places as he did so. Apparently the bulk of Joker's people were inside either she had great confidence in the men outside or these idiots were just doing as they pleased while their boss was away. That worked out for him just fine. Katsuki waited around a corner as he heard a pair of voices. He rounded the corner throwing his knife into the head of one piercing his mask and killing him instantly before charging into his compatriot, a woman by the shocked sound she made as Katsuki rammed her into a wall before grabbing her face and slamming her head against the ground as he heard her skull crack and blood leak from her mask.

"_Oh Kacchan what are you doing?" _Katsuki stiffened as his red eyes turned around seeing Izuku standing there. This was the Izuku of the past dressed in shorts and an All Might shirt with his red shoes. He crouched next to the man Katsuki had killed and shook his head. _"They didn't have to die you know. You could have just knocked them out."_ Izuku said as Katsuki growled yanking his knife from the dead man's skull.

"Yes they fucking did. I can't risk them waking up and alerting someone." He said flicking the blood from his knife as he sheathed it.

"_Yeah that's the reason, get real Katsuki. You just like hurting people. Just like you hurt me." _Izuku whispered to Katsuki as he walked along. Katsuki grit his teeth. "You're not real!" He hissed looking at the layout Nighteye had sent him. This had been going on since his first kill. That night last year had brought about this hallucination that tormented him almost constantly. Katsuki shook his head. He didn't want to think about it as he took a staircase down. _"What's wrong Katsuki scared of something?" _Izuku said placing his hand on Katsuki's shoulder. _"You don't want to know how much of a monster you've become. I can understand that, I mean you go out every night and kill people while Bane has what killed like two people? And you think you're a hero?" _Izuku laughed.

Katsuki turned on Izuku raising his gun. "I said SHUT UP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs right before he was shot in the shoulder. Katsuki fell to the ground and rolled around a metal barrel hearing more gunshots ricochet off his cover.

"Do you have any idea where the hell you are right now!?" The joker goon yelled as he popped off a few more shots as he advanced on Bakugo's position. Bakugou waited hearing him draw close before turning around and kicking the barrel he was hiding behind as hard as he could slamming it into the goon's stomach bowling him over as Bakugou pounced on him slamming his boot down on the man's wrist hearing it snap as the gun fell limply from his hand. "You son of a bitch take this Star Finger!" He yelled as his fingers shot out towards Bakugou and embedded themselves in his bullet wound. Blast Lung grunted at the pain before drawing his gun and shooting the man in his hand forcing his fingers to withdraw.

"Bastard!" He shouted tearing off the man's mask and saw he had three eyes each a different color from red, blue and the top one being yellow. "Listen here shithead where does Joker keep the quirk bullets?!" He shouted. He didn't have a lot of time somebody was bound to have heard the gunfire and was on their way here right now.

"I ain't telling you shit Blast Lung, yeah I know who you are." The triple eyed villain growled before receiving a bullet to his kneecap. "Aaaaggh!" He shouted writhing under Bakugou who placed the hot barrel of his gun against his other knee.

"You want to try that again fuckface?" Bakugou asked as the man took deep breaths from between his teeth. "Where are they?" He asked again as the villain shook his head.

"Go to…hell." The three eyed man hissed as Bakugou frowned beneath his mask and pulled the trigger once again spilling more blood and bits of bone across the ground as the villain yelled again. _"That's it this is what you are Kacchan even after all this time you're still nothing more than a bully." _Izuku whispered in his ear sitting directly in front of Katsuki behind the pinned villain's head. Katsuki grit his teeth looking away from Izuku and down to the villain.

"You're out of kneecaps so what's it going to be?" Bakugou spoke coldly to the man under him as he clenched his jaw against the pain in his legs.

"I don't know ok! Joker took all those bullets and put them somewhere in the base only she knows. Look man we can't even navigate this place without the maps she gave us. It's a fucking maze down here, even if I knew where it was I wouldn't know how to get to it!" He shouted before feeling the barrel of Katsuki's gun against his genitals.

"I don't believe you." Katsuki growled pulling on the trigger slightly as the villain's squirming came to halt.

"Please man I-I don't know. All I know is that Joker has a locked room somewhere at the bottom of the base. No one but her is allowed there. That's all I know, that's all I know!" He shouted before Katsuki aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger killing him. _"Wow look at you, what a cold customer you are Katsuki. What's that saying about becoming the monster you're hunting?" _Phantom Izuku said as Katsuki searched the guy's body finding a partial map probably this guy's route to patrol. After linking it up with the map Nighteye had given him Katsuki rose to his feet heading down deeper into the maze of Joker's base until he came across a large bolted door. He took no time in shooting the locks off and kicked the door open finding a room with several crates inside.

Katsuki walked up to one putting his phone away in a pocket before he punched through the lid ripping it off to see a case of quirk killer bullets. He smiled broadly as he lifted several cartridges placing them in various pockets of his cargo pants before emptying the remaining bullets from his guns and replacing them with quirk bullets. He smiled before he heard movement from his side and dodged out of the room as a blast of wind ripped through it. A boy floated out his eyes manic as he stared at Katsuki. He was dressed in a crimson body suit with a red cape and a spray painted yellow T on his shirt. "Joker says I should kill anyone that comes here." He said walking forward and directing two blasts of wind at Katsuki who dodged to the side firing off several shots at him only for them to be deflected by the wind.

"Shit!" He growled knowing when he was beat he took off running down the hall hearing his pursuer right on his heels. He turned a corner and dropped a bomb that went off right as his enemy rounded the corner blasting him with light and sound blinding him as Katsuki made his way back upstairs. He heard the sounds of footsteps running through the base and took a moment to snatch the mask off the joker goon he'd killed slipping it on and running into the halls being met by other henchmen. "Come on we're under attack we need to search the base!" One guy said as Katsuki shook his head.

"I know I'm going to guard one of the entrances." He shouted running off before he could give himself away. Katsuki managed to retrace his steps and make it out the front door of the base. He looked around spotting no opposition he made his escape and once he'd reached his bike he tore off the mask and smiled before pulling out a detonator for the multiple bombs he'd placed around the base as well as the handful he'd shoved into the crate he'd taken his ammo from. He should have brought more, but this would definitely put a kink in things. Katsuki pressed the button on his detonator and smiled as explosions began going off only for the base to begin to crumble and fall in on itself.

"_Well done Kacchan this has to be a new murder record. Congratulations!" _Izuku said throwing confetti into the air before slapping a gloved hand on Katsuki's shoulder forcing him to look at him. _"Now you're playing the game Blast Lung." _Bane said the Izuku from his past gone being replaced by the Izuku of now.

"And I'm going to win!" Katsuki said hopping on his bike and tearing off back into the city.


	10. Deals in the Dark

**A/N: Aww who doesn't love a little bonding, Bane's getting in touch with his paternal side.**

Bane stood up from his training with Eri as he heard an explosion. The young girl did as well stopping her punching against a mat as she looked at Bane. "What was that?" Eri asked walking over to him as Bane shook his head.

"I don't know." He said walking up to the wall around UA and leaping atop it to see a pillar of smoke rise up from the north. "That's from Joker's base." He said hopping down from the wall. "Come along Eri training is over for today." He said pulling out his phone, but before he could call he heard footsteps those being of Compress, Twice, and Dabi running up to him. "What is it? Do you know what that was?" Bane asked as Dabi shook his head.

"No, but we do know who killed Spinner." Dabi responded. Bane nodded.

"Meet me in my office. Eri go play." He said before walking off as Eri kicked at the dirt before looking at Ivy's large green house and heading off towards it.

Bane pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello honey tough day at the office." Said Leech as he picked up the phone.

Bane ignored the man's teasing. "Leech I want you to check out what happened at Joker's base there was an explosion. Bring back up." He said as Leech dug his ear.

"Sure thing boss I'm on my way!" He said hanging up. Bane entered his office as the line ended and looked at the three men in it. "Go ahead." He said as Dabi stepped forward to explain what they learned about Blast Lung.

Bane sat at his desk thinking of what he'd heard and compiling the data in his mind. "There's been a rat in my kingdom killing my people and I didn't know about it?" He sighed scratching his head. He was losing his edge, not only should he have known about this, but the fact he was oblivious to it up until the point the rat bit at him irked him. Bane clenched his fist as he stood up turning to the window. At times like this he wanted Himiko around, but her operation was too important for him to be selfish.

As he stood there hands behind his back his phone went off. He sighed pulling it out of his pocket and saw a blocked number. This immediately put him on edge only his inner circle should have this number. "Who is this?" He growled before hearing a feminine voice.

"Meet me on the roof and see for yourself." The voice said before hanging up. Bane growled as he launched to his feet bounding up the steps to the roof exit and slung open the door to find a hero standing there; the Rabbit Hero Mirko to be exact. She wore a white sleeveless leotard with purple trim that showed off her powerful build. Bane took notice of her muscular limbs knowing the power they held. She had a pair of bunny ears atop her head that twitched every so often and a cotton tail at her back. Bane growled he knew the heroes had their sights set on him, but this was too much. He would laugh if this breach in his security wasn't so glaring. Bane placed his hand on his wrist to what looked like a watch twisting the face of it three times as it then popped up. This was his latest delivery system for his venom. Once he gained control of Musutafu it was pretty much open to all the black market membership including illegal support items such as this.

"Hold on, I'm not here to fight, though I think I could take you if we did." She said giving him a cocky smirk those red eyes of hers glittering with arrogance.

"Others have tried and failed." Bane said standing before her. "Why are you here Mirko?" Bane asked as the woman frowned.

"I'm here to help you, help me." She said crossing her arms as Bane arched a brow.

"What?" He asked not believing this for a moment, but she did have him interested.

"I've seen what you do Bane and I know that if we go to war with you, this won't end well. You will probably lose, but at the cost of hundreds of lives." Bane scoffed at this and crossed his arms.

"You underestimate me." He said looking her over.

"I'm the only one who doesn't I know strength Bane and you have it, but you need inside information if you are to win with as little lost life as possible." Mirko said putting her fists on her hips.

"So you just want to keep this war from spiraling out of control and end it quickly? I don't buy it." Bane said as Mirko frowned deeper. Bane didn't believe for a second that Mirko was here on a purely altruistic reason. Sure she may want to save people, but putting herself in the lion's den like this for that reason alone, no that was too weak a motive there had to be something more.

"Fine I have a stake in this aside from the lives of thousands of people. I should have been given the title of number one hero after Endeavor died. Instead they simply passed the buck to that idiot Hawks. He has no respect for what it means to be a hero. That is not someone who should have the number one spot." She said looking at him. "I'll help you to bring that cocky bastard to his knees." She said holding her fist out to him. Bane looked at her as he shook his head.

"Alright say I believe you, what do you really get out of this? Sure you can humiliate Hawks, but I don't intend to just take him out and let you build a hero army under you to defeat me. I will kill as many Heroes as I can. So what do you want; to be the last hero in a country of villains? That sounds like suicide." Bane mocked as Mirko put her fist down.

"You're right there is more. I want you to leave me and my city alone. After you've won your war you swear that my city will remain untouched by not just you, but every villain. I want assurances that any villain who does commit crime in my city I will be free to handle as I please no matter what." She said as Bane grinned.

"Quite cutthroat aren't you, but you can't expect me to believe you right off the bat. You need to have proof you can provide me with real Intel." Bane said before a holodisk was tossed to his feet.

"You're going to have a prison break tonight. Some heroes know about your prisoners and are making plans to rescue them so they can bomb this place off the map. Namely that politician's daughter and Midnight. That disk holds all the pertinent information on the operation. Check it for yourself, and then wait until tonight. You'll see the info I gave is good, and when you do I expect you to contact me with an apology." She said before leaping into the air only to land on another building hopping off that into the distance.

Bane watched her go before looking at the holodisk and carrying it back to his office.

* * *

Eri sat in Poison Ivy's greenhouse running around the trunk of a tree before climbing its branches to grab the apple it held and bit into it giggling at the sweetness before sliding down to the ground and turning to a bush. "You better not mess with me; I'm stronger than you bush!" She said trying to sound like Bane as she attempted to intimidate the shrub. "That's right you better just sit there, or I'll break you over my knee." She said tossing her apple in the air only to have it not return to her hand and looked up to see it was in Ivy's hand.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked walking past Eri and biting into her apple.

"That was mine!" Eri shouted.

"No it's mine everything in here is mine, so you stole it, now get out I have to take care of my babies." Ivy said watering some of her plants as Eri stood there frowning before walking away before remembering what Bane told her. _I bow to no one, and I pray to no god. I am all that I will ever need, and so should you be Eri. You can never let yourself down nor can you let others take from you. _With this in mind Eri turned around and kicked Ivy in her shin.

"Give it back!" She shouted as Ivy yelped in pain and looked at Eri before slapping her.

"Who do you think you are? You may be Joker's little pet, but that doesn't mean anything to me. Learn your place you little brat." Ivy said pushing Eri to the ground before some of her vines uncoiled from her body rising above her. "Maybe you need a spanking to learn your lesson." Ivy said as Eri cringed under the imminent assault before she was grabbed and thrown outside of Ivy's greenhouse. "If I catch you here again I won't hold back." She said slamming the door. Eri rose from the ground rubbing her cheek as she felt tears at her eyes. _Stop crying, tears will do nothing for you. _She heard Bane's voice in her head as he stood up. "No more crying." She said walking back to the dorm that the Joker family had taken over.

* * *

Midnight opened her eyes as she looked around the dark room that had been her home for who knows how long. There were no windows only a single door. The room was furbished spartanly with a bed being the only. There was a bathroom where she was allowed to clean up after Toga was done with her. She'd tried to keep track of time in the beginning, but had long since stopped. What did it matter anymore anyway? She thought as she adjusted herself feeling her body seize in pain as she did so. Her entire body hurt, but that was nothing new. Himiko kept her in constant pain. _Where is Himiko? _She thought to herself. She hadn't seen her in a long time no one had come to see her. She was fed of course as trays were pushed under her door.

As Midnight was thinking the door to her room opened. Her body seized in fear at what was to come. The only person who opened that door was Himiko and when she did Midnight was put through new levels of pain. Midnight looked at the door and saw…nothing. Was she hallucinating or maybe having a nightmare? "Midnight!?" A female voice spoke to her, but she couldn't see its owner. "Midnight I'm here to rescue you." The voice spoke again as Midnight smiled. This was just another of Toga's tricks, she'd done this before, back when Midnight didn't realize what her quirk was. She'd transform into someone else and pretend to be here to save Midnight and Midnight would fall for it. They'd run out of the building or take a secret passage only when they were at the end Himiko would transform back to herself and torture Midnight before dragging her back to her cell.

"Not this time Himiko. If you're going to torture me get on with it." Midnight said.

"Midnight what are you talking about we need to leave like now." The voice said grabbing and pulling at Midnight's hand.

"I'm not falling for it Himiko I'm staying right here." Midnight said pulling her hand free of the phantom rescuer. She wasn't even sure this was real after all. This could all be a dream or hallucination.

"Aizawa says he needs you!" The voice shouted jarring Midnight as images of Shota ran through her the last being him falling into a gorge at the battle of UA.

"Shota is…alive?" She said getting to her feet and hissing as her body resisted pain rifling through her body only to feel someone under her arm supporting her and helping her leave the room. Midnight noticed the two guards lying unconscious by the door as they walked past. Midnight hobbled on her support as she heard sounds of battle in the distance. "What's going on?" She asked as her rescuer remained silent before they reached outside. This was the first time Midnight had been outside of that room. She looked up at the full moon above her. It's silver light raining down on them. She smiled as the sounds of battle could clearly be heard now.

"Let's go!" Her rescuer said before a crash was heard in front of her showing that Mirko had arrived. Midnight felt her support disappear from under her leaving her to fall forward only to be caught by Mirko.

"Mirko what are you doing here?" Midnight asked as Mirko looked down at Midnight's body. It was covered in deep lacerations and some looked as if parts of her flesh were carved off. The ragged clothes she wore were stained with dried blood. Scars adorned every part of her body except her face. Midnight's face was the only thing unmarred. Tears ran down Midnight's face as she hugged Mirko. "Thank you, thank you!" She said before hearing footsteps behind them. She looked to see Bane exit the building slowly walking up to the two pros.

"Looks like your information was on point." Bane said as he hefted the unconscious form of a girl on his shoulder. It was the daughter of Hero Associate Chairman Kunikida. She was in better shape than Midnight dressed in dirty clothes and looking exhausted but other than that she was fine. "So Mirko what's it going to be?" Bane asked. Midnight looked between Bane and Mirko before she was shoved into Bane's waiting grasp. In an attempt to get away Midnight activated her Somnambulist. Pink mist wafting from her skin before Bane's hand gripped her throat.

"Don't struggle these gloves will tear the skin off your neck if you do, and as for you Somnambulist none of it will get through my mask." Bane said squeezing Midnight's throat as she wheezed struggling in his grip. Kicking and punching at Bane.

"So are we good now?" Mirko asked gaining Midnight's attention. "I told you about the raid on your base, and I even kept Midnight from escaping. I think I've proved myself." Mirko said crossing her arms as Bane smiled under his mask.

"You have, just one more thing." He said lifting Midnight off her feet and holding her out to Mirko. "Kill Midnight and I'll consider us partners I'll even hand over Kunikida's daughter." He said as Midnight gasped in his hand before being dropped to the ground before Mirko.

"Usagiyama, y-you traitor!?" Midnight coughed as Mirko looked down at Midnight.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked looking at Bane before crouching down to Midnight.

"Not really, but I want to know what lengths you're willing to go. Imagine it Mirko the hero of the rescue operation. You couldn't save Midnight, but you did manage to take my trump card, or so they'll believe." Bane said as he and Mirko looked at one another.

"Mirko how could you? You're a hero, how can you team up with this mons-!" Mirko gripped Midnight's face placing her palm over her mouth.

"I don't want to hear a lecture from some exhibitionist slut! I am a hero!" Mirko shouted slamming Midnight to her knees before delivering a powerful kick to Midnight's neck. The resounding crack echoed through the night as Midnight fell to the ground dead.

"Happy now?" She asked Bane as the villain smiled.

"Welcome aboard Mirko I look forward to working with you." He said throwing Kunikida's daughter at Mirko's feet before stepping towards Midnight only for Mirko to pick her up.

"Yeah no I'm not letting you keep her body. I need something to show the higher ups after all. If I just say Midnight's dead, with no proof people might get suspicious, but thanks for the live one." She said walking away after throwing Midnight's and the chairman's daughter's bodies over her shoulders and vaulting away from UA.

* * *

Mirko landed in an alley laying both bodies down as she heard bare feet approaching her.

"Oh my god what happened to Midnight?!" Toru shouted as she kneeled next to the hero only for Midnight to cough and gasp as she fidgeted. "Ms. Midnight thank god! You did it Mirko ma'am!" Toru said saluting her hero before noticing the other girl in her boss's care. "You even found the chairman's daughter. This is great! Now we don't have to hold back anymore." Toru stated excitedly. This was a big step to taking down Bane and getting their city back.

Mirko turned and threw up. "That was awful." She rasped emptying her guts more. Midnight's body looked as if she had been in a butcher shop, and though Mirko put on a brave face hearing Midnight's neck snap like that as she kicked her nearly made her vomit, but she'd held her composure. Thank god for that paralytic rendering Midnight's body completely relaxing Midnight's body so she could take a kick like that and only have it appear that her neck had broken. It was still a disgusting sound to hear. Mirko stepped away from the wall looking at Midnight as Toru placed a blanket over her. "She's free and now Bane trusts me. Everything is going as planned thanks to you Toru." Mirko said placing her hand on the invisible girl's shoulder. "Lets get out of here." Mirko said as she and Toru took Midnight away from this hell.

* * *

Bane looked at the two men who'd been set to guard Midnight as they were slammed on their knees by the rest of Bane's forces. "Did the heroes make off with anyone else?" Bane asked one of the men present who shook his head.

"From what we saw sir Midnight and the chairman's daughter were the only targets. We don't think they know about Joker's captives." Bane nodded before turning to the men before him.

"Boss please, give us another chance! It was an accident. We were guarding Midnight and then someone knocked us over the head!" One thug the spines along his back prickling as his cohort fell forward.

"We won't screw up again we promise!" His stone skinned companion added. Bane put his hand on his fist as he looked at the two before him.

"Fine I'll grant your request, but only to one of you." Bane said before tossing a venom patch on the ground. "One of you takes that and kills the other. If you do I'll let you live." If it was up to him alone he'd have let them live after all it was always his position to have Mirko kill Midnight to prove her loyalty, but she was one of Himiko's favorite playthings, so he couldn't just let it go without giving Himiko her pound of flesh somebody had to be punished. He thought watching the two men before Stone lunged for the patch grabbing it only to have his hand stabbed by his partner's spike and take it from him and slapped it on his chest. The spiked villain huffed and doubled over. His stone companion wasted no time in bringing his fists down upon his former partner slamming down on him again and again before he was impaled by the enlarged spines coming out of his partner as he reared up a hulking spiked monster.

Bane stood from his chair looking at the spiny monster before him as he tore his partner off his spikes. "You get to live." He said walking away as the spiked beast roared as Bane left to his office as he did. "The heroes are getting bolder. The longer I sit here the more they feel they have the right to come at me. I need my army now!" He shouted and out there somewhere was some killer taking down his men. First Spinner now who? He asked himself staring out the window as it started to rain.

* * *

Leech drove through the streets with his men. "I don't know what the boss man is so worried about. So what if Joker's place got blown to bits no skin off our bones." He said with a sigh. "Oh well what the boss wants the boss ge-!" Something exploded next to Leech's ride blowing the car onto its side and throwing the villain from it. Leech slammed against a wall the wind knocked out of him and his vision swimming. He sat up coughing as he saw someone approaching him silhouetted by the flaming wreckage of his car.

Blast Lung raised his head Leech's face reflected in his mask. "Welcome to hell you piece of shit."


	11. Retaliation

**A/N: Oh boy Bakugou has stepped to Leech now, how's it going to go, and what will come of Eri's training under Bane?**

Mirko stood in front of her fellow heroes as she went over the results of her infiltration into Bane's group. "I've gained his trust with the supposed death of Midnight. He gave up the Chairman's daughter easily after that." Mirko said as the other heroes nodded.

"Very good Mirko I always knew you had it in you for undercover work." Hawks said as Mirko glared at him before Tsukauchi stood up.

"Things seem to be going our way. For now, we'll let things settle for a moment maybe have Mirko offer little tidbits here and there about expendable operations we have up and running. It'll buy us time until we can mount a true offensive." The other heroes nodded at Tsukauchi's words before leaving the meeting. As Mirko was walking out she felt her phone buzz and pulled it out and from the number displayed it was Bane.

"Don't call me I'm at work!" She growled as Bane frowned on the other end of the line.

"You should mind your manners Mirko, I'm about to do you a favor." Bane said sitting at his desk before hearing the line go dead only to receive a text afterward. **I'm at the hero office I can't be heard talking to someone about anything important. What do you want? **Bane pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before texting back.

**Where is Hawks' agency located it's time I make good on our deal and remove him from your path to the number one hero spot. **Mirko's eyes widened as she looked at Tsukauchi. Once she hung up on Bane she'd went to the detective wondering how to handle this. She hadn't expected Bane to contact her so soon. The detective gripped his chin as he thought. They were on a time limit here. If Mirko didn't respond soon Bane would get suspicious.

"Tell him it's a bad idea and that Ryukyu will be meeting with Hawks so anyone he sends will only be captured," Tsukauchi ordered as he waved over to Ryukyu telling her about the situation. Bane looked at his phone wondering what was taking her so long to respond before his phone alerted him to a text. **Ryukyu will be there don't do anything. **Bane frowned at that Ryukyu was a powerful hero and not someone easily toppled and he didn't want to waste that many Nomu on something for Mirko when his phone began ringing; it was Joker

Joker stood in her new lab. Her Nomu were being prepared which left her some time to play with her new Joker Venom. The doctor had some pretty nasty chemicals lying around that went great with what she'd already had. "Hehehe! This should give the heroes something to choke on." She said as she grabbed her phone to tell Bane about her progress, and to just hear his voice. "Izuku I've got a few of the Nomu ready for you if you're interested in a test drive." She said smiling as Bane rubbed his forehead.

"Can any of them beat a dragon?" He asked to which Joker frowned.

"If that's a joke I don't get it." She said confused by the inquiry.

"I wanted to send some of the Nomu after Hawks, but he's with Dragoon Hero Ryukyu, and I'd rather not have my few remaining Nomu destroyed without accomplishing anything." He said only to hear Joker laughing in his ear.

"Ryukyu oh I have the perfect thing for her don't worry Izuku you'll get that dirty bird just you wait." She said giggling before hanging up. Bane arched a brow. He wasn't so sure about his mother's confidence, but if it got him to what he wanted then he'd trust her with it as he picked up his phone.

Mirko stared at the phone she hadn't gotten a response from Bane, so she assumed that they had successfully derailed his attack on Hawks for a while, but as if the evil bastard could sense her relief he sent her a text. **Hawks' agency where? **She looked up at Tsukauchi who bit his nail and shook his head. "Fine give it to him. If he's that set on his mission then it'll just cost him whatever soldiers he plans to send. I'll have Ryukyu and Hawks' find a suitable spot to engage the enemy, and have police evacuate people from the area as covertly as possible." Tsukauchi said pulling out his phone as Mirko reluctantly typed in the address of Hawks' agency.

"Smokey I need a lift!" Joker called out before Kurogiri appeared with a deep sigh.

"Don't call me that." He said looking at the insane female as she smiled back at him.

"Oh come on it's a cute name; anyway can you warp me to the dorms. I need to get my girls ready for their trip." She said as Kurogiri opened a warp to which she curtsied before walking through into the joker dorms. She looked around seeing that her room door was open and in it stood Eri. Joker peeked around the corner watching Eri punch a pillow she had leaned against the wall. Joker came around the corner looking at Eri. "What're you doing my little Ace?" She said making Eri jump a little before seeing it was Joker and screamed in joy jumping into Joker's arms.

"Joker you're back!" She said hugging Joker tightly as Joker nuzzled her.

"Sorry I've been busy now what were you up to?" She asked as Eri looked away.

"Bane was training me today, so I was practicing." She said as Joker set her down and nodded.

"I'm glad Izuku is taking an interest in you, but I think that's enough for now, why don't you come with me and see what I've been cooking up." She said grabbing hold of Eri's hand as the two walked down the hall to one of the locked doors in the dorm. Joker pulled out a key and opened the door.

Ryukyu flew next to Hawks as they patrolled the city. "Ugh, this sucks. Why did I have to be the object of Mirko's hate in her backstory for Bane? Couldn't she have hated like Best Jeanist or someone?" Hawks griped as Ryukyu rolled her eyes.

"Stop whining Hawks we know Bane is sending someone to kill you, and we'll take care of it." Ryukyu said as she landed on a building looking out for anything strange. She noticed something on the horizon and focused on it. "Something is coming." She said her reptilian eyes being able to pick out the foreign object only for it to double and then something shone from the secondary figure. "Move!" Ryukyu shouted as the building they were on was hit with something causing it to explode as the two heroes flew into the air to be met by their attackers. On the left flew a Nomu with its face and elongated neck covered in a thick red hood of skin as its yellow eyes peered out at them only for a jagged smile to appear in the recesses of its hood. Its shoulders were covered in exposed muscle fibers and it was shirtless like all the Nomu before it with ragged pants being it's only clothing. A sick chattering emanated from the creature that the two heroes discovered to be laughter as it pointed at Hawks.

"I-if I s-s-set you on f-f-fire will you b-become f-fried chicken?" It asked as more chattering laughter emanated from it. Hawks frowned at the gallows humor this thing possessed.

"Guess it's fair to say that Joker had a hand in making you." Hawks said before looking to Ryukyu whose eyes were wide as saucers as she looked at their other assailant.

"N-Nejire-chan?" Ryukyu whispered staring at the female next to the Nomu. The woman had stark white hair and solid silver eyes lacking any pupils. The costume she wore consisted of a black leotard overlay with a white V that crept over her chest. On her arms were elbow-length gloves that ended in ragged ends above her elbow and white boots that terminated in the same way above her thighs. Her face was painted to resemble a skull as she smiled at Ryukyu.

"Hi, boss!" She shouted cheerily before blasting at Ryukyu who caught off guard was blasted into a building quickly being followed by Nejire. "The Name's Silver Banshee by the way." She said as she flew into the plume of smoke from the damaged building.

"Kekekeke!" Laughed the hooded Nomu. "I'm R-Red H-H-Hood." He said before flying towards Hawks pulling back his arm as Muscle Fibers coiled around it enlarging his fist that he slammed towards Hawks who avoided it and got behind the creature about to kick him in his back only to have someone sprout from the Nomu's back. Hawks' eyes grew wide as a pink girl sprouted from Hood's back. He recognized her as one of the hero trainees that was taken on the Hideout Raid arc.

"PINKY!?" He shouted as she grabbed hold of his wings keeping him from flying as they both began to fall.

"Nope sorry I'm going with my original idea call me Alien Queen." She said smiling as Hawks felt a burning in his wings seeing that she was using her acid to burn him.

"Get off!" He shouted punching at her and in an impressive feat of flexibility Alien Queen dodged his punch before placing her feet on his chest and leaping off him as Hawks slammed into the roof of a small store crashing through it and landing on one of the racks inside. "Urgh." He groaned rolling off the rack and hitting the floor as he pulled himself to his feet looking around the now darkened store hearing Alien Queen's bare feet running around the store accompanied by Red Hood's laughter above.

Ryukyu stood up pushing some rubble off her as she stared at Nejire. "Wh-what did Joker do to you Nejire?" Ryukyu asked looking at her former sidekick who walked around her in a circle.

"Oh you know showed me what I could really be when I stopped being the comic relief, and once Mirio and Tamaki were dead. They were holding me back, of course, a girl couldn't just have the top spot in UA, only if I was part of something else. The big three what a joke!" Nejire said looking at Ryukyu who shook her head.

"That's not true Nejire, you were my best sidekick I depended on you more than anyone else!" Nejire opened her mouth and out of it came her wave force empowering her voice as it blasted towards Ryukyu who dodged to the side and rushed Nejire as Ryukyu transformed her claw slamming it towards Nejire who grabbed two of Ryukyu's fingers but was still pressed back and pinned against a wall. "Stop it Nejire I can help you, we can undo whatever Joker did to you." She said moving towards Nejire who just glared at her before her face softened.

"Please Ryukyu you have to kill me. I-I don't want to hurt anybody." She said as she let go of Ryukyu's claws. "T-the things she did to me. I'm not Nejire anymore I can't be, not after everything that happened. You have to kill me if you don't-!" Ryukyu released her grip on Nejire and brought her into a hug.

"No, I won't do that. I'll save you Nejire; you'll be back to normal in no time. I won't rest until you're safe and Joker is behi-!" At that moment Nejire smiled before grabbing hold of Ryukyu's head.

"You stupid sentimental bitch." She whispered before channeling her wave force into Ryukyu's head. The pro felt as if her entire skull was experiencing an earthquake as she fell to her knees. Her eyes roved in their sockets as blood gushed from her nose and ears. She could barely focus as Nejire seemed to multiply before her.

"Nejire s-stop!" Ryukyu said clenching her jaws as she weakly gripped Nejire's arms.

"Just die already!" Banshee screamed taking a deep breath to unleash more of her quirk. Ryukyu had no choice Nejire was going to kill her! She closed her eyes and threw her clawed hand forward. With her eyes closed, Ryukyu thought she'd be able to escape what she was about to do, but the exact opposite happened. She felt her claws pierce Nejire's supple flesh burrowing deep into her as she impaled the girl with her bloody hand forcing its way out the back of Nejire.

Ryukyu felt Nejire's hands fall from her head as she coughed splattering blood on Ryukyu's face. The Dragoon hero opened her eyes and was faced with the truth of what she'd done. Her hand impaled Nejire through the stomach as the younger girl looked down at her. The silver drained from Nejire's eyes returning them to normal as a gentle smile appeared on Nejire's face.

"T-thank you R-Ryuko." She whispered before collapsing into Ryuko's arms as tears ran down her face before Ryuko unleashed a gut-wrenching screech.

Hawks looked up hearing Ryukyu scream out only to be blindsided as Alien Queen leaped over a cash register slamming both her feet into Hawks' wing that he barely got up in time to block. As he slid across the tiled floor puncture marks appeared in the ceiling as Red Hood shot his arms down splitting them apart to pierce the ceiling and rain down a series of needlelike attacks on the hero who narrowly avoided them before shooting his feathers through those selfsame holes at Red Hood who dodged to the side only for the feathers to redirect themselves and slice through Red Hood's arms severing them. "AAAGH!" Red Hood screamed as his arms began to regenerate.

Hawks brought his feathers back having them rain down into the store he was in only to hear laughter from Alien Queen. "You suck hard bird boy! You missed me!" She said running around only for Hawks' to smile.

"What if I told you I wasn't trying to hit you?" He asked before pulling a feather from his wings and throwing it behind him impaling the wall right above Alien Queen's head who had ducked to avoid the blow.

"Lucky shot." She said as Hawks' smirked.

"Not likely I've been playing tag with you for a while, but now it's over. I can find you anywhere in this store now." He said as Alien queen smiled her yellow eyes glowing in the dark as she walked forward. She was dressed in a black costume similar to her former hero costume except instead of purple and turquoise it was black with silver lines forming a grid across her body with a silver belt around her waist.

"Guess it's time to get serious." She said as what Hawks had thought was a belt uncoiled from her waist revealing it to be a robotic tail with a wicked blade on the end. "Ridley Scott eat your heart out." She said with a grin before launching herself at Hawks spinning to generate momentum as she sliced her tail towards Hawks who quickly drew two of his largest feathers to block as if they were swords.

"Well I can't fly in this condition, but now that you've stopped hiding I won't need to." He said as Mina threw acid towards his face that he narrowly avoided flapping his wings to push himself out of the way as Mina jumped onto the ceiling using her acid to create handholds before launching at Hawks.

Red Hood looked down at his freshly grown limbs flexing them a couple of times before looking down at the store. "Guess I should g-get in on t-th-that." He said laughing as he dove towards the roof only to be slammed from the side and driven into the street dragging across the asphalt before being picked up and slammed again. He looked up to see the full dragon form of Ryukyu standing atop him. Her eyes were red from crying as she looked down at Red Hood.

"I'm going to make sure there's nothing left of you!" She growled pressing down on Red Hood forcing him deeper into the pavement.

"I s-sense some t-tension. Use your w-w-words." He whispered before shooting his arms out and transforming them into hooks that he drove into Ryukyu's arms and chest pulling her towards him. "I-I've caught a w-whopper!" He shouted laughing as Ryukyu brought her full weight down on Hood forcing the street to collapse as they fell into the sewers. Ryukyu looked around seeing she'd lost Hood in the fall only to be punched in the face slamming her against the wall. "I'm sure a girl like you is used to taking a hard one to the face if you know what I mean. Kekeke!" Red hood laughed as Ryukyu turned to him swiping a claw at him only to miss and have Red Hood dive under her expanding his muscle fibers to cover his entire body before shooting up into Ryukyu's stomach driving the hero through the hole she'd made up into the sky.

Wrapping his arms around her torso and spinning with her as he drove the two back down to the ground. Ryukyu growled as she grabbed Hood with her claws digging them in deep as she could before tearing them away and severing Hood's arms only to then grab him as the two slammed into the ground.

Hawks looked as a cloud of dust rocketed towards the store and ducked behind one of the few remaining merchandise racks as the dust cloud hit shattering the windows and whipping around the store as he heard Mina scream out. Once the dust settled he looked around the completely wrecked store and found no sign of Alien Queen. "Now what the hell was that about?" He growled limping as he clutched his arm feeling the multiple acid burns and bruising across his body as he recalled all his feathers at least the ones that weren't destroyed in the fight. Hawks took off into the sky heading to the massive crater that he found only to see Ryukyu in her human form standing atop what was left of the Nomu.

"Wow was that just from the fall or what?" He asked seeing Hood's head was missing.

"I saw Endeavor roast one of these things head off in Hosu and it didn't regenerate, so I did the same, but it's not as effective, see." She said as a new head began to reform only for the Dragoon hero to stomp on the barely formed skull crushing it restarting the regeneration. "What about the one you were fighting?" Ryuko asked as Hawks' shook his head.

"She got away in that big dust blast or was blown out of the building. She was one of the girls from the Hideout Raid arc. Her hero name was Pinky." He said sitting down in the dirt before calling in the police to retrieve Red Hood before seeing bulges appear on its body. Hawks reacted sending out his feathers to snatch Ryukyu out of the way and cover Hood's body only for it to explode with gas. "Joker Gas!" He shouted as he got clear of the smoking corpse. If not for his feathers he was sure the gas would have spread and killed them, but it did accomplish its secondary goal of completely immolating the Nomu corpse.

"Dammit!" Ryukyu shouted as she glared at the dead beast.

"She's angry what about me I loved Red Hood he really got me not to mention I lost Silver too. Today was a total bust!" Joker said looking at the screen before it switched off. "Come on home Alien queen." She said into her communicator as Bane stood up.

"This was a failure. Mirko handed them to us on a silver platter and your precious Nomu couldn't do anything against them. That doesn't bode well for our future Joker." Bane said as Joker swallowed.

"Izuku it was just a test run, the next ones will be better I promise." She said brushing her green hair back.

"Well, at least you're not giving up on them. I know how familiar you are with that." He said before leaving as Joker clenched her fist listening to the rain outside. _Mirko made me look bad in front of Izuku! _She thought to herself.

Leech got to his feet looking at Blast Lung as he took a deep breath. "So you're Blast Lung, what is that anyway. I'm not dissing you by the way I mean Blast Lung sounds cool, but what is it?" He asked as Blast Lung drew both of his guns.

"It's the last thing you'll ever hear." He said as he opened fire. Leech dodged to the side taking refuge behind a dumpster that one of his men had managed to drag his bleeding body behind.

"What do we do boss?" His henchman asked as Leech gripped his head.

"You will lose all the strength you have and probably die. I on the other hand plan to rip this guy a new one, and present his head to Bane on a silver platter." Leech said feeling the henchman's strength flow into him and smiled. "There we go. It's not much, but hey it's enough." He said hearing footsteps and grabbed hold of the dumpster hurling it forward. "What now pu-Woah!" Leech narrowly avoided a knife to the throat from Blast Lung who had rolled under the flying dumpster to stab him.

Leech dodged back as he looked at his opponent. "You're pretty good there." Leech said as Blast Lung stood up.

"I can't say the same. You're not much of a challenge without someone stronger to leach off of." Leech Shrugged at that.

"We all have our faults." He said before rushing forward and punching at Blast Lung who dodged before opening fire on Leech's arm only to receive a kick to the side slamming him into the alley wall as Leech stumbled away thinking he was going to find holes in his arm instead he found a syringe-like bullet in his arm as his quirk seemingly stopped working. "Well, fuck guess you were the one who blew up Joker's base and helped yourself to our ammo too. Clever girl." He said with a grin as Blast Lung pushed off the hole in the wall he'd caused and stored his gun before pulling his knife.

"Well we do what we must, now I can take my time in brutalizing you." He said walking towards Leech.

"You know I respect a man who gets his hands dirty, so yeah let's do this." Leech said taking a boxer's stance as he moved towards Blast Lung. Through his helmet, Katsuki could see the disgusting grin on Leech's face and his only thought was of knocking every single tooth out of his mouth. The two met as Leech threw a punch only for Blast Lung to dodge and slash at Leech's side who jerked away from the knife to bring his elbow down on Katsuki's wrist making him drop it before Katsuki punched Leech in the ribs.

The villain felt his ribs give a little as he was pushed back holding his side as he was kneed in the face tumbling out of the alley as Blast Lung picked up his knife running towards Leech ready to end him before a scaly form erupted from the sewer grate taking Bakugou's stab before swatting him back into the alley slamming him into a wall before he slid down landing on his feet as he coughed. Killer Croc stood at the mouth of the alley giving a hiss as Leech pulled himself up clutching his side.

"Thanks, Scaly I thought he had me there." He said coughing as Croc stared at him before grabbing him and diving back into the sewer with him. Blast Lung walked out of the alley looking down into the darkness of the sewers and took a step forward.

"Don't even think about it Katsuki. Killer Croc is out of your league in the sewers, besides we did our job today, we'll start fresh tomorrow. Bane's been handed his ass twice in a very short amount of time." Nighteye said looking at the news screen about the attack and the victory of Hawks and Ryukyu. "We're nearing the endgame now Katsuki it's almost time." Nighteye said smirking.


	12. The End Pt1

**A/N: Looks like the tide is slowly turning against Bane, the heroes have dispatched two of his secret weapons, and are gaining momentum thanks to Katsuki. Could this be the end of the Breaker?**

"Well we poked the bear and he came at us pretty hard, but we managed to weather the storm." Hawks said smiling through his pain as he looked at the empty seat of Ryukyu.

"Not without casualties. Ryukyu had to kill her former sidekicks and two parents are mourning their daughter. Can we really call that a win?" Gang Orca asked sobering the mood rather quickly.

"We can't let this stop us we need to move forward with the plan. Bane has been repelled we should capitalize on this and encroach on his territory now." Edgeshot said to the other heroes.

"_I agree completely." _Said a disembodied voice to the room as each hero jumped to their feet looking around as the holodisk in the middle of the table lit up and presented the image of a weathered Nighteye.

"Nighteye!" Shouted the gathered pros as they looked at the former pro. Nighteye was dressed as sharply as ever though the heroes could see the wear and tear on his suit coupling that with the bags under his eyes and the five o clock shadow the hero did not look as proper as he once did.

"Yes it's me; I'm hacking into your holodisk through the hero network to contact you." Nighteye explained as Hawks looked at the former pro.

"Dude we thought you were dead, where have you been?" He asked as Nighteye cast a bloodshot eye towards him.

"I've been in Musutafu this entire time taking out Bane's infrastructure from inside the city, and with our most recent blow to his organization and your defeat of his Nomu I believe the time is now right to take Bane down." Everyone in the conference room looked at each other before looking at Nighteye.

"I don't want to be that guy, but I guess I'm the only one who wants to say this so here goes. Nighteye we heard about your falling out with Mirio, and the fact that you want to kill Bane. I don't know if we can go through with tha-."

"No this is how it has to be done." Tsukauchi said stepping forward. "Bane is as big a threat if not bigger than All for One was, and if I'm not mistaken even All Might tried to kill All for One. If All Might was willing to do that can we honestly say we're not?" Tsukauchi said as the heroes looked at him.

"Tsukauchi you are a police officer are you telling us you are willing to condone murder now?" Gang Orca asked as Edgeshot, and Tiger from the Pussycats nodded.

Tsukauchi looked at them and sighed. "Condoning murder is what we've been doing all this time. We've sat on our hands this entire time and while we've done that people have been dying. An entire city has been under that monster's thumb for more than a year. Joker and Killer Frost have murdered dozens of people Heroes and innocent people alike. We cannot allow this to go on any longer, and if that means getting our hands dirty then so be it. It won't be any worse than the blood we already have on our hands. Nighteye tell us your plan." Tsukauchi said as the heroes hung their heads knowing Tsukauchi was right. It was time to end this one way or another.

"Thank you Tsukauchi I know that couldn't have been easy. We are heroes we're supposed to save any and all lives, but in this situation, the only way to save lives is to kill Bane and I have a plan for it." He said before coughing. "I have used my Foresight on both Killer Frost and Dabi I've seen both their futures and I am certain that very soon there will be a huge battle in Musutafu. I can't be sure when this will take place, but I wouldn't waste any time gathering our forces. Now I will go into detail of Dabi's future first. I saw that he will be ambushing Fatgum, Gunhead and an unknown hero who I believe is Fatgum's apprentice." Nighteye said as the heroes nodded.

"This is good if we know where Dabi will be we can plan accordingly." Gang Orca said with a nod.

"Exactly now you can bring the appropriate countermeasures for Dabi's fire and according to my Foresight Dabi will be taken down by the three of you." Gang Orca smiled. "As for Killer Frost, she will be accompanied by her son Shoto Todoroki and will attack Edgeshot, Tiger, Pixiebob, and Mandalay." Tiger sighed and then nodded.

"I don't know about bringing Mandalay into this. She's had her hands full with Kota, but if you say she's there Nighteye I'll go make the arrangements." Tiger explained.

"This is all well and good, but um how are we supposed to get past the four giant villains that surround the city. I know Lemillion had his secret entrance, but we have to think that's been sealed off by now so how are we to get there?" Hawks asked as Nighteye responded.

"As for the entrance that will be under several different routes, we can't risk putting all our eggs in one basket. Approaching from the ground is suicide Gigantomachia and the other giant villains will destroy any offensive, but we also can't leave them idle. We will need assistance from the Armed Forces to keep them busy."

"That's too cruel even for you Nighteye, you can't send soldiers to those beasts like lambs to the slaughter!" Shouted Tiger slamming his fist on the table.

Nighteye cast an eye to Tiger before shaking his head.

"I know you all have your doubts about me since my split from Mirio, but please don't think I'd be so callous as to throw away human lives. I'm not saying we should send soldiers to their deaths instead the soldiers using long-range weaponry will assault the giant villains keeping them distracted as those of you who can fly carry others over the barricade, of course, the armed forces will be assisted by heroes as well preferably those who can block large scale attacks such as Thirteen." Nighteye explained as Tiger sat down.

"Sorry, Nighteye." He said as the former hero shook his head ignoring the entire confrontation.

"That brings in our other method of ingress. As you said Hawks Lemillion's secret entrance has either been sealed or is heavily monitored, so we'll have to go lower. I have been into the sewer system of Musutafu and have found a way that leads out. In fact, until recently it was being used as a way to sneak people out of the city, but make no mistake out of the two ways this will be harder. I've determined that the entire underground is Killer Croc's domain and he knows it better than anyone and patrols it vigorously. I'm sure he has his own henchmen down there as well. I have left you a map near the entrance so you can navigate, but it will be up to you how to avoid or dispatch Killer Croc and his men." Nighteye explained.

Tsukauchi stepped forward at this. "Do you think we should inform Mirko about this?" The Detective asked as Nighteye shook his head.

"No leave her out of this. I've seen her in the city multiple times so I assume she's working with you all as a double agent. It would be best to leave her completely in the dark about this operation until the very last moment. That way if things go south her cover will be intact and she can continue with her mission whether we're there or not." Nighteye said as the other heroes took in that not so subtle possibility. " Once inside the city we should break into teams to dispatch Bane's warlords before they can assemble. They are Muscular, Dabi, Killer Croc, Leech, and Twice. Kurogiri is not a fighter so I doubt he will be any more than transport for the villains moving Bane's pieces around the battlefield. If you have the chance to take him out as of yet I have been unable to find where he stays. Same goes for Himiko Toga I have not seen hide nor hair of her, but considering her relationship with Bane she might be "Indisposed". Of course, there's the matter of Joker's people we can't ignore them of course, but her forces are smaller than Bane's and less mobilized. I assume she simply lets them loose to run wild on the battlefield."

Nighteye stopped to let the magnitude of their undertaking sink in before giving his final words on the matter. Now is the time my friends gather as many heroes as you can and let us end this nightmare." Nighteye concluded his message before clicking off as the heroes looked at one another before rising.

"I'll go speak with Fatgum and Gunhead about this among others." Gang Orca said as Tiger nodded.

"Pixiebob and I will visit Mandalay and Kota." Tiger said walking out as well with others speaking of the heroes they would contact before leaving with Tsukauchi being the only one remaining.

"This is it. It'll finally be over." He said laughing a little. Everything he'd done had been leading up to this moment. "I'm coming, Bane."

* * *

Nighteye sat back from the computer screen as he heard Katsuki move behind him.

"Why didn't you tell them about me?" He asked working on his new bullets.

"Because it wasn't pertinent information that's why and it would have only made convincing them more difficult. You saw how they reacted at the thought of killing Bane. If not for Tsukauchi I doubt we would have gotten anywhere. Telling them that I've been helping a child kill off villains for the last year would have done more harm than good." Elaborated Nighteye as he stood up from his chair and walked to the nearby cot to lay down. "Besides once this is all over you still have a future to look forward to. You can live a normal life from here on out." Nighteye said only to hear a dry chuckle from Katsuki.

"You think just because Bane dies I'll be free to live a normal life? What about Joker, somebody is going to have to kill her, or the next big bad to show up. No, I won't stop after this. I will work to eliminate villains wherever I find them. This isn't a battle this is a war." Katsuki retorted as Nighteye rolled away from him. He had hoped Katsuki would take the out, but no the boy was as stubborn as ever.

"You know one of two things lie at the end of that path don't you. Either death or jail probably both." Nighteye said as Katsuki smiled.

"We all gotta go sometime and I want to take as many of those fuckers with me as I can."

* * *

Midnight slowly opened her eyes looking at the ceiling blissfully unaware for a moment before the last year of her life ran through her mind. "AAAAGGH!" She shouted lurching in bed as she expected to see Himiko standing over her with a knife ready to torture her more. A heavy hand was laid on her shoulder jolting her to strike out but her fist was caught.

"Midnight its ok." Mirko said letting Midnight's hand go as the woman slowly collected herself.

"Mirko you, you kicked me!" Midnight shouted remembering the last thing she'd seen before falling unconscious. Mirko chuckled at Midnight's words.

"You've got me there Nemuri, sorry about that, but I couldn't risk blowing my cover and I did slip you that paralytic so my kick wouldn't kill you." Mirko said as she poured Nemuri a cup of water. "You've been asleep for a while; the doctors thought it best to put you under until they could take care of your more serious injuries." Midnight rubbed her arms and stomach as she remembered the hell she'd been through.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it Midnight, but for what it's worth it takes real strength to go through what you did and come out the other side. I know I couldn't." Mirko said sitting back as Nemuri sipped at her water

"Don't paint it as some noble thing Mirko. The only reason I'm not dead is that Himiko didn't want to kill me nothing more." Midnight said as she clutched her cup tightly to keep her hands from shaking.

"You could have killed yourself…I would have." Mirko stated to the room. "I could barely keep myself together when I saw you. I blew chunks as soon as I was far enough away from Bane." Mirko shuddered at the memory as Midnight smiled.

"I did try a couple of times." Midnight said setting her cup down as she lay back in the hospital bed. "I tried to bite through my tongue, slit my wrists, and hang myself. All failed or should I say I couldn't go through with it. There was always this thought that Shota might come for me, or that if things finally ended and he found me dead by my own hand that would break him. Shota may not look it, but he's a very fragile man. I didn't want to be Shirakumo all over again. So I persisted." Midnight said as Mirko squeezed her hands together.

"About Eraserhead he's de-." Midngiht cut Mirko off before she could speak the word.

"Dead, yes I know. If he wasn't he'd be here instead of you, and I'm guessing Mic is gone as well." Midnight stated. Mirko bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes, they were both killed in the operation to take Overhaul's base." Midnight said nothing and stared into space.

"Figures those two would go together they were practically joined at the hip." She said with a smile as tears rolled down her face. "Those selfish bastards left me alone." She growled bringing a hand to her face as she sniffled. Mirko placed a hand on Midnight's shoulder.

"I'm here if nothing else I'm here for you Midnight." Mirko said as Midnight continued to cry.

* * *

Bane swung his fists against the full-body punching bag, again and again, pounding the rough hide of the object as sweat streamed down his body. His mind was working as fast as his fists were. Thinking always thinking as his fists drummed the side of the bag. _"I've lost the quirk killer bullets, which weren't a necessity, but a nice perk to have over the heroes, and now they've killed off one of the few remaining Nomu I have left." _Bane delivered a savage uppercut to the bag as that thought ran through his mind. _"The heroes are going to get bolder now. From their perspective, they've stolen a captive of mine and destroyed my secret weapons. They'll come for me soon, I need to be ready." _He thought kicking the bag off its chain as it slid across the floor.

"I need my super soldiers." He said grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his face and heading out of the gym towards the dorms. He entered the Joker House as they'd come to call it and walked up the stairs to the sound of voices. He rounded the corner seeing Ivy yelling at Eri about something.

"I know you did you little unicorn. You killed off my tree!" She shouted as her vines rose up from her body.

"If Joker won't punish you then I will!" She shouted only for her vines to be gripped from behind and feel her body be thrown down the hall. "What the hell!?" She shouted as Bane stood next to Eri.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as Ivy rose to her feet.

"She used her power to get rid of my tree. It's just gone. I know she did it!" Ivy shouted as Bane crossed his arms.

"So what if she did, it's a tree. It was going to rot anyway." He said before looking down at Eri. "You're tree has no value unlike Eri." Bane said placing his hand on Eri's head. "I won't let you ruin her." He said before looking at Eri. "Where's Joker?" He asked as Eri smiled up at him.

"She went to the lab." She said as Bane nodded before pulling out a phone as he lifted Eri in his arm before walking out only to hear something banging on a door. Bane stopped and turned to the door and looked at Eri before spotting Scarecrow.

"What's behind this door?" He asked the fear monger as she shrugged.

"Joker's pet projects I guess." She said before walking off. Bane looked at the door before gripping the handle and turned it hearing the lock pop against his strength as the door opened only for something to launch itself out at him. Bane dodged to the left grabbing the thing by the back of its neck and pinning it against the wall to get a good look at it.

It was a girl with brown hair and laughing hysterically as she writhed in Bane's grip. "The hell is this?" He asked only for tears to spill down the girl's face as she continued to laugh.

"O-O-O cha-co U-Ura-ra-ka!" The girl managed to speak in between her laughter as Bane stared at her. She was incredibly pale almost as white as Joker and she was dressed in the rags of what he assumed was her hero suit.

"Joker said not to let her out that she was broken." Eri explained as Bane looked at her and then threw her into another room and locked it as he heard banging on the door and shook his head.

Bane shook his head as he left the dorm with Eri only to be met by Killer Croc and Leech. "Boss we have a problem." Leech said as Bane handed Eri to Killer Croc. The two stared at one another before Killer Croc smiled which to anyone else would be construed as a grimace, but Eri seemed to understand as she smiled back at the large reptile.

"Croc watch Eri." Bane said as he walked away with Leech who began explaining his encounter with Blast Lung. Bane growled as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Kurogiri I want you to put out a bounty citywide. I want Blast Lung brought before me, alive. Anyone who does will be graciously rewarded. I want the city covered in cutthroats, brigands and every other kind of criminal there is!" He said as Kurogiri responded.

"Yes sir right away." He said as Bane spoke again.

"Now take me to Joker she promised me an army of super soldiers and I want to know when." He growled before hanging up as a portal opened up before him to which he walked through only to have his phone go off again. "What now?" He asked as the portal closed.

Joker looked at the brood of Nomu before her. She'd poured her best Psychological conditioning into these ones; they would definitely get the job done this time no matter what. It was as she was admiring her handiwork that Bane walked through. "Izuku I know the last Nomu didn't live up to your expectations, but these ones will. I promise." She said with a smile as she saw Izuku walk through the portal with a smile of his own.

"I plan to put that to the test mother." He said with a grin as Joker's eyes began to water. Izuku hadn't called her mother in so long hearing it now made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

Fatgum and Gunhead looked at Gang Orca as he swallowed another cookie. "So this is it then GO?" Fatgum asked as Gang Orca nodded ignoring the nickname.

"I can't believe it's come to this, but Nighteye and Tsukauchi are right. This is not a problem that can be handled in the usual way." Gunhead said crossing his arms.

"It would seem so Fatgum. I haven't worked with Nighteye personally, but from what I heard whenever he's involved in an operation they always go off without a hitch." Fatgum nodded at this disposing of another cookie.

"I wasn't able to fight at the battle of UA or help at Kamino, but now I'm going to give it my all! Isn't that right Blackgate?" Fatgum asked as his trainee walked forward. His black hair was styled into a pair of spikes. He was shirtless with black gear-shaped shoulder pads. His sleeves were split to look like bars going down his arms. On his lower half, he wore a ragged black half cape and with black baggy pants. This man is Ejiro Kirishima his hero name changed from Red Riot to Blackgate announcing to all villains that once he was there he'd be the unbreakable cage to seal them away.

"Yes sir." Kirishima said with a nod.

* * *

Mandalay looked at Kota as he did his physical therapy. He'd been slowly getting better after waking up from his coma six months ago. He'd looked so frail back then, but he was getting better. "Better every day in every way." She said before hearing Tiger cough at her side. "So,rry Yawara that's just a chant my therapist taught me. I recite it almost too often." She said before swallowing. "You want me to come with you into Musutafu to stop Bane right?" She asked as Tiger nodded.

"I know it's a lot to ask and you already have your hands pretty full here bu-." Mandalay held up her hand to stop him from talking.

"Tiger I will go with you. I'll have Ragdoll watch Kota while I'm gone. I didn't want to come back to the team while Kota was unconscious, but he's been doing really well for the last few months. He's working hard to get back to the way he was and I can't just sit back and do nothing, besides the monster that hurt Kota is in league with Bane and I want my shot at him." Mandalay said as Tiger looked at Pixiebob before nodding.

"It's good to have you back Mandalay." Tiger said with a smile as all three pussycats put their hands together.


	13. The End Pt2

**A/N: The heroes are going for the final push win or lose this **_**will **_**be the end.  
Jss2141: Yeah my one regret is not making more scenes with Croc and Eri.**

Katsuki was riding through the city his bike howling like a beast from hell. He rounded a corner and narrowly missed a bullet as he skidded to a stop. He heard a myriad of laughter as thugs made their way from alleys and abandoned homes. They circled around Blast Lung displaying a variety of weapons some even sported bootlegged support items. "Well, well, well if it isn't Blast Lung." Said the lead villain a man with six eyes and what appeared to be a burn mark running up his forehead. He scratched his chin as he put a hand on one of the two swords on his waist.

"Lucky us boys we get to collect the bounty on this motherfucker's head." Six eyes gloated as he raised a hand signaling the group of villains to attack Bakugou who reacted immediately drawing his twin handguns and fired into the crowd hearing several bodies drop to the ground, but their comrades didn't seem to be deterred by their deaths as they crowded in around him. Bakugou pressed a button on his handlebars as he began to spin his bike in a circle as if doing a donut, but much deadlier as flames shot out of the back of his bike bathing the villains in the fire before Blast Lung tore off down the road his engine drowning out the screams of pain.

Bakugou arrived at the hideout he shared with Nigheye seeing the older man at the computer like usual. "Bane must be sick of my shit. He's put a bounty on me and the whole city is looking to collect." Katsuki explained as Nighteye turned to face him.

"I see, well for the time being lay low. In fact, this might give us an even bigger advantage." Nighteye said smiling.

* * *

Tsukauchi stood in front of the gathered heroes for their operation. Hawks stood with Ryukyu, along with Best Jeanist, Fourth Kind, Ectoplasm and Hawks' sidekick Tsukuyomi. "Team Hawks you will be responsible for delivering heroes into UA itself. Those being Best Jeanist for his capture abilities, Fourth Kind for his overwhelming strength and finally Ectoplasm to completely overrun UA with his clones. We may not have the raw strength to counter Bane's forces, but we do have the numbers." He said as Hawks nodded.

"Team Orca you will be leading the underground team consisting of yourself, Fatgum, Blackgate, Gunhead, Centipeder, The Pussycats, and Blackgate. Your main job will be dispersing throughout the city to take down each of Bane's subordinates. I will also be accompanying this team. This is still a Police sanctioned mission so an officer of the law must be present. We will meet up with Edgeshot who's gone on ahead. His stealth abilities will allow him to slip through easily. " There were some worried stares but all the heroes agreed this needed to appear to be done as by the book as possible.

"Finally the Japan military has been mobilized and is en route to Musutafu city limits. Once they get there they will be met by Thirteen, Power Loader, Mirko, and Yo Shindo. This team will be in charge of keeping Gigantomachia and the other giant villains distracted. All three of these teams will do their best to make this operation successful. This may be our last chance to end Bane's rule. All I can say is Good Luck!" Tsukauchi shouted as the heroes raised their fists to the sky.

"Are you sure about coming with us Tsukauchi?" Gang Orca asked as Tsukauchi nodded.

"Yes, Orca I was there at the beginning of this mess I need to see this through to the end. All Might would want it that way." He said as he and the other heroes waited for the military to open their first volley of tank fire onto Gigantomachia. That would be the signal to start the operation. The Military lined up their tanks several miles from Musutafu city limits. It was at this point that Gigantomachia began to move and gave off a powerful roar as he leaped off the rubble towards the assembled tanks. As the villain hit the ground it cratered under him revealing a vast network of tunnels dug by none other than Power Loader causing the giant to fall deeper into the ground up to his waist and be stuck in the rubble.

"**FIRE!" **Shouted the general as his tanks began bombarding the trapped giant. As they began to fire Hawks, Ryukyu, and Tsukuyomi took off into the sky carrying their respective partners over Gigantomachia's head.

"Move, move!" Tsukauchi shouted as his team began to run towards the sewer entrance just as the Giant Villain that had been taken down in Mt. Lady's debut rounded the wall of rubble racing towards the army at the city walls. Tsukauchi slid into the culvert just as the villain was shot in the face with a tank shell. Tsukauchi panted as he began to crawl forward on his hands and knees until he came to the end of the opening and hanging next to it was a plastic bag stuffed into a crack in the stone wall. He took it out and unfolded the map from Nighteye as the rest of his team arrived.

"This is disgusting!" Pixiebob said shaking her paw gloves free of filth.

"Stomach it Pixiebob this isn't as bad as it could be." Fatgum said as Tsukauchi began making his way into the maze of sewer tunnels. The walls were made of stone and coated in green slime that glistened from the light of Tsukauchi's flashlight.

"Take a left here." Tsukauchi said turning left and treading onward. It was at another junction that Tsukauchi found a tragic site. There was a camp of people sitting in a recess around a small fire.

"People live down here?!" Pixiebob shouted surprised and horrified by this fact. A male dressed in ragged clothes walked forward brandishing a large pipe.

"We have nothing for you but a cracked skull, now leave us alone!" Shouted the man banging his pipe along the wall. Fatgum walked forward holding out his hands.

"Easy there old timer we're heroes come to take this city back. You don't have to be scared of us." Fatgum said as the man laughed.

"You hear that everyone they're heroes." The old man said as the young woman assumedly his daughter turned away clutching her child tightly. "Save the city, too little too goddamn late!" The man said spitting on Fatgum's shoe. "We don't give a damn about the city we're safe down here." He said walking away.

"You're not safe at all. You live in a sewer! If the criminals don't come down here looking for you the bacteria will kill you, please you have to leave. There's a path right behind us. You don't have to stay here I'll lead you out myself." Pixiebob said as the old man sat down.

"We are safe. Killer Croc keeps us safe. He protects us from the people above and we feed him. Like right now." He said smiling as he looked at them. Gang Orca's eyes widened as he turned around barely able to grab hold of Killer Croc's jaws from crushing Mandalay's head as the hero was pushed back against the wall. "Get him Croc!" The old man shouted waving his pipe before lashing out to try and club Tsukauchi over the head only to be blocked by Gunhead who slammed the man on his back knocking him out.

"G.O. I'll help you out!" Fatgum said rushing towards the two combatants before Gang Orca blasted Croc back with his hypersonic waves sending the villain reeling back and hissing madly.

"No Fatgum you and the others need to get out of here. There are more of Bane's men out there, so go! I've wanted some croc skin boots for some time now." Gang Orca said smiling as he walked towards Killer Croc. "Come on scaly we don't have all day!" Gang Orca shouted as he rushed towards Croc with the two locking hands. Fatgum stood there watching the two for a moment before he heard Tsukauchi's words.

"Fatgum we are leaving!" He shouted jarring the hero as he ran after his comrades.

Gang Orca was thrown back by croc who hissed angrily at him before watching as the hero collapsed the tunnel his friends ran down. "Now it's just the two of us my fellow mutant." Orca said as Croc laughed.

"You think that will stop me? I'll kill you and eat your friends. I've known these sewers most of my life ever since some kids pushed me down a manhole when I was in elementary school. I was stuck down here for hours, but I found my way out before the authorities could. I know these walls like you know your office. You haven't saved your friends only trapped yourself in here with ME!" Shouted croc as he rushed gang orca locking hands with him before going for a bite to Gang Orca's neck which the hero narrowly avoided by blasting more waves into Croc's face and punching him in the gut.

"I'm sorry that happened. I've experienced my own share of prejudice because of my looks, but that's no excuse for what you-." Gang Orca was smashed in the face by Croc's tail slamming the hero to the ground as Croc stood above him.

"Eat or be eaten that's all that matters!" He shouted slamming both his fists down on the hero's back dropping him face-first into the filthy water before Orca slid past Croc to avoid his next attack and get to his feet.

"Very well then if that's how it is, show me your strength as a predator and I will show you mine as a hero!" Gang Orca said throwing off his suit top and facing Croc with his claws out.

* * *

Hawks surveyed the sky with his enhanced eyesight as he Ryukyu and Tsukuyomi flew their team into the heart of Bane's empire. "Have you spotted anything Hawks?" Ryukyu asked as the number one hero shook his head.

"No nothing. We seem to be in the clear for now." Hawks said as they neared UA only for him to dodge out of the way as a creature flew up past him. "Guess I jinxed it." He said as he looked at the new adversary in front of them. It was another Nomu, but this one had large ears on its face with no eyes and a mouth with twin fangs as its arms flapped its massive wings. The creature looked like the hybrid between a bat and man. "Disgusting." Hawks said as the creature unleashed sonic waves from its mouth at the group of heroes. "Scatter!" Shouted Hawks as they broke apart. This would be a hard fight to win carrying the others or so he thought until Tsukuyomi flew in slamming the Nomu from above.

"You can't be delayed here Hawks keep going I will keep this monstrosity busy!" He shouted as he drove the Nomu down towards one of the buildings crashing through the ceiling.

"Hawks let me send a clone to assist him!" Ectoplasm said as Hawks began to take off with a smirk.

"No need Ectoplasm. All these buildings have no electricity their dark as night and that is just the way Tsukuyomi likes it." He said shaking his head. "Man I must be rubbing off on him or something if he's trying to show off now of all times." He said as they crossed the wall of UA and landed on the roof. Hawks pulled back his feathers which he'd been using to support Ectoplasm, Fourth Kind and Best Jeanist as Ryukyu took her human form.

"We should get in before we're-"At that moment the roof imploded dropping the five of them into the building and as they landed on the rubble they were face to face with Muscular, a man wearing a Plague doctor mask and a hoard of Twice.

"Welcome to hell bitches!" Shouted the lead twice as the others roared around him. Hawks looked at his team and the overwhelming numbers they were facing. "Alright Ectoplasm you're up this is your time to shine." Hawks said as Ectoplasm walked forward.

"You're right I will fulfill my role here." Ectoplasm said as he opened his mouth spewing out a glowing fluid that shaped itself into thirty-six copies of himself.

"That all you got bro! You're nothing!" Shouted Twice as his hoard of copies ran forward.

"Twice handle Hawks, Jeanist and the clones. Rappa take on Four Arms. I'll take the dragon." Muscular said cracking his knuckles as Rappa a former member of the Shie Hassaikai laughed.

"Sure thing boss!" He shouted rushing at Fourth Kind who dashed forward as well locking fists with the masked man.

"You were a member of the Shie Hassaikai why would you join with Bane? You know he partnered with the woman who killed your boss." Fourth Kind shouted as he swung his upper arm at Rappa's face who dodged only to get slugged with double gut punches throwing the Yakuza back as he laughed.

"I never gave a damn about being a Yakuza or not. I just wanted to fight Overhaul, but now he's dead and there's someone new I want to fight." Rappa said as he remembered the day he met Bane.

* * *

Rappa was sitting in the blood-soaked room he'd been in when his nightmares came to life to kill him, but he'd killed them first, and now that there was nothing to be afraid of he saw that those nightmares had been his former comrades. He laughed a little at that as the door opened and in walked a woman with green hair and a purple suit. Rappa launched forward his fist ready to cave her skull in before it was caught inches from her face. "See what I mean, even after taking the full brunt of Scarecrows nightmare fuel he's still up and at 'em. I can't deal with a brute like this in my family. My girls are far too delicate and Eri is so impressionable you know." She explained to the man that had hold of Rappa's fist; Bane.

"Bane its' you, Overhaul said we'd be fighting you. Is this is can I take you on now? Don't disappoint me!" Rappa shouted slamming his other fist forward only to have Bane let go of his arm and dodge it before slamming his masked face into Rappa's throwing him back as the clang of metal hitting flesh rang out, but the masked villain wasn't done just yet. "Yeah you're a really great guy Bane, give me a fight I won't forget!" Rappa's eyes widened as he stared down Bane who advanced on him with a flurry of blows. Rappa threw his own barrage of fists countering each of Bane's punches but was steadily overwhelmed by Bane's fists battering him before being slamming Rappa to the ground as he laughed.

"Awesome I want to fight you again! Come on give me a rematch I'll do anything!" Rappa shouted as Bane stood above him.

"Fine then work for me…?" Bane stopped as Rappa sat up coughing.

"Rappa my name is Rappa." He said as Bane nodded.

"You will work for me by serving under Muscular. I will fight you when and only when you can defeat Muscular in a fight." Bane explained as Rappa stood up.

"You got it boss."

* * *

"And that's why I fight for Bane for the chance to beat him and that's all I need!" Shouted Rappa as he began pummeling Fourth Kind's forearms as the hero blocked the flurry of blows.

Muscular walked forward as he stared down Ryukyu who glared at him. "Well come on turn into that damn dragon so I can kill you! It's no fun if you don't!" Shouted Muscular as muscle fibers began to cover his arms and chest. Ryukyu stared at the maniac before him.

"I can see why Bane keeps you around, you're nothing more than a pale imitation, and for a narcissist like him it must be paradise having you around." Ryukyu sniped as Muscular grinned.

"The Boss is a great man, he created a world where I can rampage as much as I like and kill all I want. For him and the world he's built, I'd gladly give my life!" Muscular shouted leaping towards Ryukyu.

Twice watched as his clones met with Ectoplasm and Hawks swarming the two like ants at on a carcass. Some were restrained by Best Jeanist and taken out by either Hawks or Ectoplasm, but it didn't matter his clones would keep multiplying until they overran the trio of heroes. This was his true power and without Bane's help he wouldn't have been able to achieve this.

* * *

"Twice I'll need your full strength in the battle to come." Bane said as Twice saluted.

"Whatever you say boss I'll clone as many people as you want! No way I'm working too hard already!" Twice said as Bane eyed him. Twice was…insane, but that could be said for anyone in his circle including himself, but each of them used their abilities to their fullest except Twice. He'd never seen the man clone himself, and from what Bane knew of his quirk Twice was a one-man army if he wanted to be.

"Twice why don't you clone yourself? That is possible for you right?" Bane asked seeing an immediate reaction from Twice as the latter villain shrunk away.

"I-I can clone myself Boss, but a while ago I made several of myself and we all turned on each other arguing who the real one was after everything was said and done, I was the only one left, but I'm not sure if I'm the real one or not. If I were to clone myself again I might not be as lucky next time, so it's best I don't." Twice explained as Bane clutched his chin.

"Each of your clones are less durable than the original right, what's the extent of damage any of them can take?" Bane asked as Twice looked at him.

"Well, I'd say a broken bone would be enough to dispel any clo-!" As Twice spoke Bane reached forward quickly grabbing Twice's arm and slamming his elbow on it as a snap rang out through the hall they were in. "Aaaagghh!" Twice shouted as he fell to the ground looking at his arm bent in the wrong direction. "Why Boss, why?!" He shouted staring at Bane who looked down at him.

"Now there can be no doubt that you are the one and only Twice." Bane said kneeling next to Twice who looked at his broken arm feeling the pain course through his body. Whether from shock or genuine relief Twice began laughing.

"W-what if I had been a clone, you would have lost my quirk." Twice said as Bane smirked.

"I had faith in your strength Twice." Bane said clapping his hand on Twice's shoulder. "Now use that strength for all of us."

* * *

"That's it swarm them run them over trample them beneath your feet. This is the power of Double my incredibly awesome quirk!" Twice shouted as Ectoplasm, Best Jeanist and Hawks fended off the legion of villains.

* * *

Gang Orca grabbed hold of Croc's arm swinging him around to slam him into a wall before blasting him at point-blank range with his hypersonic waves. Croc hissed in pain as he was assaulted by the sound green blood running from his ears as he roared angrily slamming his fists down on Orca's shoulders feeling something snap Gang Orca gained some distance. "Even after all that you're still standing I can't believe it, but it's over Croc you can barely stand. The room is probably spinning, your ears are ringing and I know you're seeing double at this point. Give up. We may have been given permission to kill all of you, but I'd rather not have your blood on my hands."

Killer Croc stumbled forward a couple of steps before falling forward on the pathway between the two of them hissing softly as he fell unconscious. Gang Orca leaned against the wall panting heavily as he clutched his shoulder. "I think you broke my shoulder." He growled as he began to move away from the scene of the battle towards his comrades. "I've got to meet up with them they might still need my help. I don't know how much I can assist them, but dammit I've got to try."

"That's really sweet you stupid porpoise." A voice said before Gang Orca was grabbed from behind feeling his strength leave his body and fell forward onto his knees barely able to support himself as he stared into the face of Leech. "You really made a mess of my buddy back there. I can't let that stand now can I?" Gang Orca's eyes widened as he stared into Leech's eyes. "Why don't I show you why Whales are an endangered species." Jack said laughing.

* * *

Tsukauchi pushed open the manhole cover and climbed out before helping the Pussycats up followed by Gunhead with Fatgum and Blackgate bringing up the rear. "Damn this place looks like death eating crackers." Fatgum said looking at the desolate streets and the damaged buildings.

"It can still be saved." Tsukauchi said before looking to Fatgum, Gunhead and Blackgate. "This is where we part ways. Deal with Dabi and then move onto your next target. Tiger lets meet up with Edgeshot." Tsukauchi said as the two teams split off from one another. Fatgum, Gunhead, and Blackgate watched them run off before nodding at one another.

"Nighteye said that we'd run into Dabi on Crescent street so let's get a move on." Fatgum said as he began running with Gunhead to his right and Blackgate to his left. They had planned for this. Apparently, Dabi would attack from the left which Kirishima would block with his hardening giving Gunhead the opportunity to lay down suppressive fire and finally Fatgum would go in for the capture. "Remember the plan." Fatgum said as they neared Crescent street and right on cue, a jet of blue flame erupted from an alley to their left. Kirishima hardened and took the flame head-on as Gunhead shot his Keratin spikes at Dabi slicing across his arms and stopping his flames just in time for Fatgum to body slam on Dabi pinning him underneath his girth.

"I've got you now you pyromaniac!" Shouted Fatgum waiting until he no longer felt any movement and slowly rolled off Dabi, but instead of finding the flame villain there was nothing, but a pile of mud there. "What the?!" Shouted Fatgum as from both sides of the alley appeared two Dabis.

"You were saying?" The two asked in unison before unleashing a swath of blue flames from both ends of the alley engulfing the trio of heroes.

* * *

Tsukauchi ducked behind a corner with the Pussycats to avoid twin streams of ice from mother and son. "How can they be this strong?!" Shouted Tiger wiping ice off his uniform as he looked at Pixiebob using her golems to fight the two villains. "How are you holding up Pixiebob?" Tiger asked as Pixiebob wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Not great these two are crazy powerful it's taking everything I have to keep them from overwhelming us!" She shouted as Tsukauchi began to talk to Edgeshot.

"Edgeshot how's it coming?" Tsukauchi said as Edgshot appeared behind the two villains and pierced their bodies attempting to knock them out, but was immediately rebuffed as ice and fire crawled up his limbs.

"Aaaaagh!" "Edgeshot yelled as he fell back. His left arm frozen stiff and his right severely burned. Killer Frost turned to Edgshot her face a mask of malice.

"How dare you lay hands on my son!" She shouted raising her fists and created two swords of ice which she drove down on Edgeshot only to be blocked by a stone shell created by Pixiebob before Killer Frost was kicked in the back by Mandalay slamming her into and over the shell to land on her back.

"Mother!" Shoto shouted turning to blast Mandalay with both fire and ice until he was slammed to the ground by another of Pixibob's golems.

"That's enough out of you two." Pixiebob said looking at the two before Tiger knocked the boy unconscious.

"Guess Nighteye was right about these two." Tiger said before looking back at Tsukauchi and his blood went cold at what he saw.

"So Nighteye is the guy behind all this is he?" said Mr. Compress rolling a small orb across his knuckles. "Good to know. Now, why don't you heroes use your specialty cuffs and handcuff each other or I'll crush the detective right here and now." Compress threated giving the orb a squeeze for emphasis. Tiger swallowed as he looked at Mandalay and Pixiebob before nodding as they each cuffed each other. "Good kitties now why don't you take a little nap." Compress said as he placed a hand on each of them and the world went dark.

* * *

In the Joker House Bane stood looking at the damaged section of the UA building. "Sacrifices must be made." He said listening to Eri hum and kick her feet as Joker sharpened one of her knives giggling slightly before one of his men burst into the room.

"Boss there's someone here to see you." The man shouted as Bane turned around.

"And who would that be?" He asked dressed in his costume and equipped with his mask.

"I don't know, but he's got Blast Lung with him!" Shouted the man and behind his mask Bane smiled.


	14. Conquest

**A/N: The final battle approaches, the heroes advanced, but somehow they've been countered what's the reason, and can the heroes come back from this? Bane will be face to face with Blast Lung after all this time what will these two have to say to one another?  
Dangerous belongs to Neffex.**

Tokoyami stood in the middle of a maze of cubicles looking back and forth for the creature he was fighting. "You may think it was a mistake for me to bring you here, if you are capable of thought at all." Tokoyami said as he walked through the maze looking left and right. He was cloaked in Dark shadow having the beast cover his torso and head as well as his arms. In such a darkened space it wouldn't do to let Dark Shadow stray from him lest he go out of control. He heard a whistling as he moved his arm Dark Shadow's arm springing from it to swat at the bat creature slamming it against a wall knocking over the water jug spilling its stale contents across the carpet as Tokoyami quickly advanced on the monster.

The beast stood up shaking itself free of water as Tokoyami slammed into it with a flying kick forcing it back and through the wall into the breakroom of the place. "You would be wrong though. I know that bats have incredible hearing and in a darkened place this would truly be to your advantage, but also mine. Dark shadow grows more powerful in the dark." Tokoyami said as a bolt of lightning arced outside the office building silhouetting the young hero and his grim visage as rain began to pour outside. "I will let you rest in my eternal night." Tsukuyomi said as Dark shadow raised both of its hands clasping the giant fists together before slamming them down on the Nomu breaking the floor under them as the bat Nomu coughed up blood being slammed down through the floor to land broken on the one beneath.

Tokoyami stepped back looking at the fierce dark clouds outside as rain fell in sheets. "I'm coming now Hawks." Tokoyami said as he rushed out of the room running to the window before slamming through it and spreading Dark shadow into wings that propelled him to UA. Tsukuyomi saw the devastated top of the building its roof in rubble on the floor beneath and in that wreckage stood Ryukyu as she fought against Muscular. Fourth Kind was on the ground unmoving as was Ectoplasm and Best Jeanist, but Hawks was still alive and in an arguably worse position.

Hawks was on his knees with his wings spread and held by a pair of Twice. "You think if we rip his wings off we'll be able to make a wish like with a wishbone?" One asked as the other laughed and shrugged.

"Only one way to find out!" They said as they began to pull. Tokoyami felt a searing in his chest as red hot anger forced its way from his mouth into a raging bellow that mixed with the thunderclap in the sky. Dark Shadow flowed down Tokoyami's body encasing him as he dove into the building.

"Let go of him!" Shouted Tsukuyomi as he slammed into the floor around Hawks breaking Twice clones left and right with a single swipe of his claws.

"The hell is that!?" Shouted Twice before he was slapped aside flying out of the room as Rappa jumped towards Tsukuyomi slamming his fist into its beak before being pinned to the ground under Dark Shadow's claw. Ryukyu who had been caught off guard by Tokoyami's entrance and his monstrous form was attacked by Muscular slamming into her side as she felt a rib break.

"Don't take your eyes off me hero!" Muscular shouted as he dropped to the ground and grabbed hold of Ryukyu's downed body before rushing forward using the dragoon hero as a battering ram to slam into Tokoyami. "I won't let you get in Bane's way! You hear me; you'll have to kill me first!" Shouted Muscular as Ryukyu looked down at the mad villain pinning her to the raging Tokoyami.

"As you wish." She said raising her claw and stabbing into Muscular's chest. The fibers tearing from the claw as Muscular coughed up blood.

"You'll have to do better than…that!" He wheezed as more fibers encased him and he forced Ryukyu harder against Tokoyami until the wall they were pinned against gave way and the three toppled over the side. Ryukyu moved to fly, but her wings had been shredded as she was drug across the ground. She couldn't fly like this and Muscular still had a death grip on her as she turned to Tokoyami who with her on top of him would be unable to fly.

"No choice." She said as she changed into her human form shrinking against Muscular who wrapped her in a bear hug. "Get out of here Tokoyami!" she shouted kicking away from the young boy as she fell to the ground with Muscular atop her. Tokoyami took control of Dark Shadow before flying up to the top of the building.

"This is my fault I lost control and broke Ryukyu's concentration she died protecting me!" He growled to himself. "Just like Shoji at the training camp I can't control my power and end up creating more work for everyone." He said as he landed on the now top floor and rushed over to Hawks. The hero was still breathing, but clearly in no shape to continue fighting. Tokoyami took a moment to look at Fourth Kind, Ectoplasm and Best Jeanist, but he knew there was no helping them. Fourth Kind's head was a mass of viscera having been beaten to death, and Ectoplasm wasn't in much better shape having been punched and kicked by an army of men. Best Jeanist was in the same boat as the other two beaten to a pulp.

It was almost too much for Tokoyami to handle. The only thing keeping the hero together was the fact he needed to get Hawks out of here.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Tsukuyomi said walking over to Hawks and throwing the hero over his shoulder. "I'm getting you out of here Hawks. The world still needs the number one hero." Tokoyami said as he took off with Hawks into the sky.

* * *

On the ground outside the UA main building Muscular rolled off of the crushed Ryukyu coughing up blood. "Sorry boss looks like this is it for me. I-I wish I could be there for you at the end." He said slowly closing his eyes as rain pelted his face.

* * *

Bane sat in his chair as the door opened before him presenting a tall man with slick blonde hair and glasses. He wore a ragged suit and in his clutches was Blast Lung in his bomber jacket, jeans, and boots and the metal helmet atop his head. "So, what my men said was true you captured Blast Lung." Bane said sitting forward as the man smiled.

"You bet your ass I did." He said licking his lips as he stared at Bane with raw anticipation. "You wanted him well here he is!" The man panted pushing Blast Lung to his knees as Bane stood up and walked towards the duo before standing in front of Blast Lung as he grabbed his mask and forced Blast Lung to look up at him.

"Let's see who's under that mask." Bane said squeezing the mask tightly as if trying to pop open a can, but before his hands could mar the helmet he was stabbed in the left leg before being shoulder charged in the gut pushing him back on his weakened leg and forcing him to kneel before he was shot in the shoulder by Blast Lung's captor as Blast Lung rose to his feet shaking off the cuffs that had been holding him or so they were made to appear.

"It seems you've been caught in our trap Bane." Said the man who'd brought in Blast Lung dropping the manic shrill in his voice and taking off the blonde wig revealing the blonde and green hair of Sir Nighteye. "That's one of your famous Quirk Killer bullets. Your regeneration is no more. Now is the moment of your downfall and our revenge." Nighteye said as Blast Lung ran forward. Since learning of the bounty put on Bakugou several days ago Nighteye had used his Foresight to see this very moment and memorized every facet of this encounter and then trained Bakugou to overcome it. They went over the choreography of this fight day after day so that Bakugou would be ready.

As Bakugou ran towards Izuku he could hear Nighteye's words in his mind. _He'll go to clothesline you, so slide under it and kick him in the right knee to bring him down. _On cue Bane held out his arm for a Lariat which Bakugou slid under before whipping his leg around to kick Bane's knee dropping the brute. _He'll roll away to gain distance and smash his fist into the floor sending a crack racing towards you. Run straight at him and hook his head with your legs._ Once more Bakugou followed Nighteye's words and vaulted over the crack as he wrapped his legs around Bane's head slamming him to the ground as he held up his hand to catch his gun and point it at Bane's head.

_This would be the part where Bakugou takes off his mask, but doing so releases a gas._ "Do it Blast Lung end it here and now." Nighteye said as Bakugou reached for his own helmet removing it to show Bane his face.

"It's me Izuku I want you to see my face and know that I'm the one killing you here and now. You didn't break me you hear me!" Bakugou shouted pressing the gun hard against Bane's mask as the villain laughed.

"So it's been you this whole time has it Katsuki, you and Nighteye killing my men and making complete nuisances of yourselves. Some hero you turned out to be Kacchan." Bane said laughing before receiving a bullet to the head.

"Hero or not you're still dead." Katsuki said standing up.

"It's ove-!" At that moment green smoke escaped from Bane's ruined helmet. "What no it's not supposed to happen like this!" He shouted before dodging to the side. In the future he saw for Bakugou when the gas clears he will see Nighteye dead having been shot in the back of the head. Knowing this Nighteye dodged, but still received a shot to his arm and looking down he saw he'd been shot with a Quirk Killer bullet as he heard manic laughter. "Joker!" Katsuki shouted from behind his hand which he'd used to cover his mouth from the smoke. He looked to Nighteye and saw the special bullet.

"Your Foresight!" Bakugou shouted as Nighteye shook his head as he and Bakugou quickly exited the room.

"It doesn't matter they should have went for the kill, besides I still know what's supposed to happen and that will give us some advantage." Nighteye said pulling the bullet from his arm as he began to run. "We need to find Joker we can't let her escape!" Nighteye said rushing after the sound of laughter followed by Katsuki. Nighteye recalled what he'd seen from Katsuki's future. _He's supposed to chase Joker to the end of this hallway where she'll take a left._ At the end of the hall Nighteye's eyes widened at what he saw. There were two Jokers standing at the end of the hall. Both smiled before breaking apart. One ran to the left the other to the right. "Dammit they must have changed their plan when I wasn't killed." Nighteye said as Bakugou took off after the Joker who ran to the left.

"Wait Bakugou we should stick together we don't know which one is the real one." Nighteye said as Bakugou turned to look back at him.

"That doesn't matter one of them is real, but the other has to be Bane's woman she can transform right, so she has to be the one of them. Either way we'll be eliminating a threat!" Shouted Bakugou as he rushed down his chosen path as Nighteye was forced to agree.

"Sometimes he surprises me on how forward thinking he can be." Nighteye said running down the right path and coming to the lobby and there stood the Joker.

"Oh my, a handsome man chasing after me, I haven't felt so flattered since my husband in college." Joker said cupping her cheeks and blushing. "It didn't work out though. He did this to me you know." She said pointing at her scars as Nighteye stepped down toward her.

"I want to say that's not true, but I don't care either way." Nighteye said walking towards her. He wasn't nearly the combatant All Might had been, but he was hardly a slouch when it came to fighitng. "You're not the joker are you." It was more a statement than a question. Joker shrugged as she tore off her clothes revealing she was Alien Queen in disguise adorned with white face paint and a green wig. From a distance it would be convincing, but now that he could see her up close the resemblance was far oof. As he looked at Alien Queen Poison Ivy descended from the ceiling on vines.

"You're right I'm not Mama J. The name is Alien Queen and this is my bestie Poison Ivy, we'll be entertaining you today Mr. Nighteye." Alien Queen said as Poison Ivy smirked.

"Yes it'll be our pleasure to kill you!" Shouted Poison Ivy as her vines shot out towards Nighteye as Alien Queen uncoiled her tail and shot acid at Nighteye as she cackled.

* * *

Bakugou rounded the corner turning onto a hall of rooms as he heard soft giggling. "Hide and Seek Katsuki come find me!" Joker said as Bakugou growled kicking open the nearest door and his pupils constricted against the sight in the room as if his very eyes were trying to deny the scene in front of him. On the back wall of the room was a picture of his mother. She was nude and bleeding from her stomach.

"Boo wrong door lamb chop care to try again? You're getting warmer." Joker whispered as Bakugou tore down the large picture and ripped it to shreds before going to another room and finding a picture of his father also in the nude with kiss marks decorating his body. "Strike two!" Shouted Joker as Katsuki roared in anger firing into the picture of his damaged father. "You really suck at this game, so how about we play Hot-Cold instead maybe you won't be a complete loser at it." Joker said as Katsuki stormed out of the room making his way down the hall being forced to listen to Joker's commentary.

"Oh cold, you're freezing buddy. Would you like a jacket?" Joker asked as Katsuki moved from the left side of the hall to the left. "Oh you're getting warmer now." Joker taunted as Katsuki made his way down the hall. "Hotter, oh baby you're on fire, right there you're burning up. Even I'm sweating!" Joker shouted as Katsuki stood in front of the door at the very end of the hall before snatching the door open with his gun raised only to be pounced on from above the doorway being dropped to the ground by Joker as she clawed at his face.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" Bakugou shouted as he kicked Joker in the stomach sending her slamming into the opposite wall before she took off down the hall as Katsuki fired at her missing completely as the blood in his eye blinded him. "SHIT!" He shouted rushing off after Joker and came to the common area of the dorm and saw Joker standing in the middle of it her face cast in shadow, but the manic giggling giving her away as behind her a movie played on a makeshift screen made from bedsheets. Bakugou's eyes widened as he saw his mother once again nude and in a chair bleeding from her abdomen.

"You're just in time for the show!" Joker shouted from below as the movie played. He watched as his mother was tortured her screams ringing out into the room barely overshadowing the constant laughter from her torturer. "Oh your mother was so much fun hearing her screams as the knife slide into her soft supple body, but when I drove it into her rotten cunt that was the best part." Joker said laughing as on the screen Mitsuki's legs were forced apart.

At that moment Bakugou snapped as he opened fire on the Joker shooting her again and again emptying his clip until she fell onto the floor as Bakugou leaped over the railing landing on the ground floor and walking up to Joker's prone body. "You bitch! I'll fucking kill you! I'm going to carve that smile of your goddamn face!" He shouted as he pointed the gun at Joker just as the lights in the dorm came on and Bakugou was delivered with yet another shock.

Instead of pointing his gun in the Joker's face he looked into the face of Ochaco Uraraka splattered in her own blood and riddled with bullets but still softly laughing as tears spilled down her face.

"And they say I'm a monster." Joker said stepping out from the kitchen and looking at the two kids. "She talked about you, in her more lucid states. Nothing groundbreaking or noteworthy, but she told me she felt sorry for you. You always seemed so sad around her and she didn't know why." Joker said as Katsuki dropped to his knees placing Ochaco's head in his lap as her breathing started to falter.

"She was strong as hell I'll give her that. She is the only one to have resisted my reconditioning. She fought and fought until her mind couldn't handle it anymore and just broke." Joker said clicking her tongue to emphasize the snapping sound. Bakugou could hear none of this as his mind reeled from what he'd done. He'd killed Ochaco, she was his friend, and he wanted to protect her, but he killed her. She was lying here dying because he couldn't control himself. Katsuki lifted his hands to his face as he stared at his bloodstained hands and watched as smoke began to gather in his hands. He placed Ochaco's head down on the floor before standing up to face Joker with tears in his eyes and for the first time he saw the Joker face to face and what he saw shocked and angered him even more.

"Inko." Katsuki said as Joker smiled clapping her hands.

"Give the dumbass a prize! Took you long enough." She said only to hear an explosion as Katsuki flew towards her his hand reaching towards her face only for it to be stopped by something. The smoke cleared and Bakugou stared into Izuku's face. He was dressed in his body armor, but was not wearing his mask for some reason.

"It's good to see you Katsuki." Izuku said throwing Bakugou away from him as his green eyes stared into Katsuki's red ones. "I'm sincere about that by the way I couldn't imagine things going anyway but like this." Bakugou stood up staring at Izuku.

"I knew you couldn't have been the one I killed. At least I prayed you weren't. That was too good a death for you. What'd you do to Inko? You turned her into this didn't you?! Made her a monster just like you, your own mother!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku laughed.

"I wish I could say that, but no if I had to lay the blame at anyone's feet I'd say it was your bitch mother's, but this isn't about them it's about us. You and me Katsuki right here right now. It's time to end this fight and all the fights until now." Katsuki stared at him his palms setting off small explosions. It hurt god did it hurt. After so long without using his power his body didn't have the resistance like it once had, but Katsuki didn't care. He'd carve out his own damn heart if it meant killing Izuku.

"Look at you, if all this is a reflection of what you're truly capable of then you would have been a better hero than even All Might, so why?" Katsuki asked as Izuku nodded.

"You always were smart Katsuki not as smart as me of course, and yes you came to the same conclusion I did after I took over Musutafu. I realized that with my drive and ambition I had toppled the pillars of both good and evil. If I still had my heroic aspirations then I would have been the number one hero. I actually started doubting myself had I made the wrong choice in becoming Bane, but then you crossed my mind as well and it all made sense. If I had become a hero I would have saved people been the greatest hero, but for every dozen or so innocent people I saved there would be someone like you in that mix as well. A husband free to go about beating his wife, a teacher alive to continue molesting her student, and of course another bully to torment another victim. There was no point in me being a hero if I would have to save people like you. Predators that feed on the weak, and so here we are Katsuki. If there's always going to be winners and losers, predators and prey then I might as well be the best of the former and make everyone else the latter under me."

Katsuki clenched his fist as he looked at Izuku. "Alright fine if that's how it's going to be then let's get to it!" Shouted Katsuki as he exploded towards Bane.

* * *

Nighteye grabbed hold of Alien Queen's leg as she jumped past him and brought his elbow down on her knee snapping the limb as she cried out before hurling one of his support items into her head knocking her unconscious as he stood up looking around at the destroyed foyer of the dorm and his own injuries. Poison Ivy lay on the ground against the front door also unconscious. He couldn't bring himself to kill them. They were innocent brainwashed students. It wasn't their fault. Nighteye held his arm as he began to backtrack through the dorm towards where Katsuki had headed off to. "Katsuki, I'm coming." He panted to himself as he walked along the wall.

* * *

Katsuki locked hands with Bane releasing an explosion against the latter's palm breaking free of Bane's stronger grip as he was propelled over and behind Izuku he released a powerful explosion sending Bane tumbling end over end before the villain regained his footing and grabbed hold of the couch and hurled it towards Bakugou who just landed on his feet before being slammed against the wall by the couch before exploding through it and rushing towards Bane. Katsuki showered Bane in explosions as the giant ran towards him slinging out his arm to clothesline Katsuki who ducked under it and slapped a bomb onto Bane's back exploding and tearing through his armor.

As this battle raged Joker sat down nearby watching with rapt eyes as she slowly ate a bowl of popcorn. "Good thing I put this in the microwave earlier." She said crunching on a handful of popcorn

Katsuki laughed seeing an opening and jumping onto Bane's exposed back as he delivered explosion after explosion attempting to burrow through Bane with them. Izuku yelled out before jumping into the air and landing on his back crushing Katsuki under him. Bane rolled to the side and grabbed hold of Katsuki's arm to bring him into an elbow slamming into Katsuki's temple before attempting to hurl him away, but Katsuki locked his legs around Bane's arm thrust his pelvis forward to snap Bane's elbow as the giant roared in anger before receiving Katsuki's boot to his face as the blonde slid back across the floor getting to his feet.

His arms were on fire from the explosions not to mention his entire body was sore from Bane's full body slam. Katsuki wiped blood from his face as Izuku regained his feet. His arm snapping back into place as his other injuries began to heal. Izuku panted glaring at Katsuki. "This is what I wanted. To fight on equal terms with you, to show you how weak you are." Bane said as Bakugou smirked.

"You hate me I can see it in everything you do, but the truth is you're everything you say I am. You've become the bully of an entire nation, so what's the difference between you and me now?" Katsuki asked as Bane returned his smirk.

"There's only one and that is at the end of today you will be dead and I'll be alive!" Bane shouted as he rushed forward as Bakugou placed his hands behind him blasting himself towards Bane as the two clashed in the center of the room with a large explosion blowing out the windows and shaking the entire building.

Joker coughed loudly as she waved the smoke from her face as she walked towards Bane her popcorn blown away by the blast. Joker saw Bane standing above Katsuki who was lying on the ground his left arm gone no doubt destroyed by the backlash form such a large explosion. "Izuku you-." Joker was interrupted as she saw the glint of cold steel in the smoke and acted on instinct. "Izuku!" She shouted before leaping in front of him as a gunshot rang out piercing Inko in the chest as she fell against Bane who caught her and looked at the hole in her chest.

"Mom, mom!" He shouted bringing her to the ground gently before looking up and locking eyes with Nighteye who weakly dropped the gun he'd planned on killing Bane with. Izuku looked down at his mother's lifeless eyes as they stared up at the ceiling. He closed her eyes for her before standing up and slowly walking towards Nighteye who fell to the floor panting heavily. "You're not going to try and fight me?" Bane questioned as Nighteye gave a harsh laugh.

"Trust me I want nothing more than to rip you apart with my bare hands, but in the state I am in and with my last resort out the window. I don't think there's any point, so just go ahead and kill me. I'm dead anyway. Poison Ivy got me pretty good." Nighteye said looking at his left arm that was covered in green and blackened veins denoting the poison flowing through him.

Bane grabbed him by the neck before hurling him next to Bakugou. Nighteye looked at his young Protégé he was heavily injured his entire right arm gone. The only saving grace was that the explosion had cauterized his flesh preventing him from bleeding out. "You did your best Katsuki we both did." Nighteye said patting the unconscious boy's head.

"I will kill you, but before that I want you to see what you've done." Bane said as he heard footsteps and in came his lieutenants.

"Damn boss you really went H.A.M in here." Leech said throwing down Gang Orca's unconscious form as Bane picked up his mother and set her against the wall throwing the sheet over her that had been used to show the violation of Katsuki's mother.

"That's our boss alright!" Twice shouted as several of him walked into the room throwing down Best Jeanist, Fourth Kind, Ectoplasm, and Ryukyu. "Too bad Muscular isn't here to see this." Twice said wiping his eye as one of his clones brought in the dead villain bound in a white sheet.

"Truly we have suffered a loss." Mr. Compress said taking off his hat as he threw down four orbs and watched them turn into Tiger, Mandalay, Pixiebob, and Edgeshot.

"It was inevitable that we'd lose some people in this. He did what he had to and wound up taking a hero down with him. There's nothing more we could ask of him." Dabi said as he walked in while Fatgum, Kirishima, and Gunhead were dragged in by several underlings and placed alongside the other heroes.

Bane looked at Muscular's dead body and shook his head. Muscular had been with him from the beginning not having him around anymore would never feel right. "Where's Killer Croc?" Bane asked as Leech rubbed the back of his head.

"Croc was looking pretty rough when I found him boss I thought it best to leave him down there to rest up." Bane nodded at Leech's words.

"As long as he's alive that's all that matters." Bane said as he looked at Nighteye who stared in shock at all the defeated heroes.

"How, how could you have known and planned for all this. I looked into Bakugou's future why did nothing go as planned? How do you keep defeating my foresight!?" Nighteye said as Bane laughed.

"People who cheat always think they know everything, but if they did they wouldn't have to cheat now would they. It's simple Nighteye _You_ told us your plan." Nighteye looked shocked at the implications Bane had leveled at him.

"You had a spy, but Mirko was nowhere near the meeting!" Nighteye shouted as Bane smiled.

"Do you honestly think I wasn't wise to Mirko's double dealing? You vastly underestimate me. No Nighteye I had a real spy in your midst." At that moment a shot rang out pegging Bane right in the chest and stumbling the villain as Detective Tsukauchi rounded the corner continuously firing on Bane until his clip ran empty and reloaded before firing again. Nighteye watched as none of Bane's men moved to stop him all wore smiles, knowing that Tsukauchi's effort was nothing more than the flailing of dying fish as it was held in the jaws of a bear. Tsukauchi shot his last bullet as he was within a foot of Bane before hurling the gun itself at him. Bane looked down at Tsukauchi.

"Are you done playing Himiko?" Bane said as Tsukauchi's form bust apart revealing Himiko Toga standing before her beloved Bane. Himiko was dressed in an upgraded version of her suit that was skin tight with the same dripping bloodstained motif as the last one as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before smiling.

"Yeah I guess." She said as she stared into Bane's eyes. Nighteye and the rest of the heroes were floored at this reveal.

"Tsukauchi. All this time Tsukauchi was Himiko Toga! Since when!?" Shouted Tiger as he stared at the blonde woman who slipped behind Bane to an adjacent room.

"For about six months. You see Tsukauchi was obsessed with finding out who Joker was. Guess that was his way of coping with not being able to save All Might. Tsukauchi had been operating as a coyote getting people out of my city in exchange for information and for a while it worked until one of those "innocent" people stabbed him in the back literally and figuratively." Bane explained. "Tsukauchi had been off the grid for a while at that point so nobody really questioned him as to where he'd been when he came back to the force especially when he had the Joker's identity to offer up. After that it was simple to have Toga manipulate you heroes into doing what I needed."

It was at this moment that the heroes fell into despair all their movements had been moot from the beginning. They never stood a chance. Bane laughed as Toga entered the room her costume outfitted with her claws and tooth mask and laughed alongside Bane. "And now with the top heroes dead or captured Japan is ours. Toga it's time." Bane said as he produced a small vial of blood for Himiko to take. Himiko's eyes widened at it and smiled brightly.

"You mean it Bane really?" She asked shaking with excitement as Bane placed the vial in her hands.

"Yes Himiko do it." He said as Himiko popped the top off the vial and knocked it all back in one go before her body started to change as grey ooze poured from her enveloping her and changing her to look like a dark haired man. Completely nondescript in appearance someone you wouldn't look twice at in a crowd. "So this is the face of All for One." Bane said with a frown. "Not at all what I expected." He said as he turned to the captured heroes and bowed. "My dear heroes thank you for your contributions." He said as the heroes realized what he was saying to them right before Toga pierced their bodies with her fingers and pulled their quirks from them.

The heroes felt as if Toga had stabbed their very souls and began to pull out their essence. Nighteye grit his teeth trying to resist the theft of his quirk, but the more he resisted the worse it felt as if he was sacrificing his very life force to stop what was happening to him and obviously that was the case as he watched Tiger fall over dead as Toga withdrew her finger from his corpse. It was useless either he'd die and she'd take his quirk or she'd just take it right now. There was nothing he could do now. He was beaten his heart wasn't as strong as All Might's. He knew his friend would never give up and would fight to his last breath, but that was not who Nighteye was and with complete apathy he felt his quirk be ripped from him.

Toga held up her other hand before piercing her fellow villains and gave them the heroes' quirks.

Bane smiled before moving to his men. "Now is the time. Go forth show the world your power. There is nothing in your way now! Gather every villain in this city and mow down everything that stands outside our walls!" Bane shouted as his lieutenants ran from room displaying their newly acquired quirks. As they rushed from the room scarecrow entered holding hands with Eri who saw Joker lying on the ground and screamed loudly rushing towards the dead woman.

"Joker, Joker, JOKER!" She shouted as she placed her hands on Joker a glow began to take form around the dead woman's body and the hole in her chest closed and miraculously Joker began to breathe again.

"W-what happened?!" Joker said clutching her chest as Bane, Toga and the still living heroes looked at the miracle Eri performed.

"Eri y-you brought her back." Bane said kneeling at Joker's side as he hugged his mother.

"You died, but Eri brought you back to life. I-I had no idea her Rewind was this powerful." He said looking at the young girl as her horn grew. Eri buried her head in Joker's chest as she held the two there.

"Well ain't that a kick in the pants." Joker said as Bane helped her up laughing as he stared at Nighteye. His eyes were dead they held no hope.

Bane walked towards Nighteye but felt Joker's hand on his waist. "Sorry son this one's mine." She said as she leaned on Eri to walk over to the defeated hero. "This is more a mercy killing than anything." She said before grabbing hold of the flower on her vest and giving it a squeeze and doused Nighteye with acid courtesy of Alien Queen. Nighteye screamed until there was nothing left to scream with as he writhed on the floor. Toga laughed madly as she took her claws to Mandalay and Pixiebob. The room filled with the screams of the dying.

This screaming woke up Katsuki as he looked to the side watching Toga tear into Pixiebob with her claws and the melting mess of Nighteye. He was stunned into silence at the carnage he was seeing unable to speak or move, only capable of watching the horror before him.

Bane walked over to Eri. "Eri do you think you can bring back Muscular too?" He asked as Eri looked at him and smiled.

"Sure Bane you helped me train my power and I will always use it to help you." She said smiling brightly as Bane brought her over to Muscular who she laid her hands on. Bane watched the same glow appear around his right hand man and smiled before noticing Katsuki was still alive.

"Good you're awake. I didn't want to do this while you were asleep. Bane said walking towards Katsuki before grabbing him by his neck and lifted him up. "I'm going to kill you now Katsuki, but a word of advice. As I beat the life out of you pray, pray that in your next life you'll get a quirk that can beat me!" Shouted Izuku as he drove his fist into Katsuki's face again and again splattering blood and teeth across the floor as Toga stood behind him laughing.

* * *

Play This: (Neffex Dangerous)  
Mirko and the other heroes looked at the now captured Giant Villain and the cornered Gigantomachia. "This is it the final push!" She shouted right as an explosion rocked the wall behind Gigantomachia and from it poured a menagerie of villains. A Horde of Twice's ran forward each then belching forth multiple copies of themselves as Dabi shot forth flames with one hand as the other shot out flaming bullets of Keratin. Leech barreled through the heroes as his body hardened against their blows.

Joker walked hand in hand with Eri as the young girl swept people out of existence left and right as Joker fired into the crowd while peppering them with Joker gas bombs. This horde of villains swept across the land like a plague overwhelming the heroes and standing there atop the rubble was Bane with Toga at his side and in his arms a small baby boy. "This will all be yours son." Bane said as he looked down into the same brilliant green eyes as his own.

Bane's army marched across Japan like monsterss belched from the deepest pits of hell. A Night parade of a thousand demons destroying everything in their path all at the behest of their Lord of Pandemonium; Bane. Japan's heroes couldn't hold back the swell of evil they were faced with falling one after the other or defecting to Bane's side to preserve their lives. The entire nation held in the grip of one man it was a sight to behold for villain and hero alike.


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: And this is it Ladies and Gents. The final Chapter of Izuku Bane. Breaker of the Mighty was my first real Fanfiction and I'm so glad it was well received and for all those who came here after reading that I hope this is everything you wanted. Thank you so much for your reviews and critiques.  
D3lph0xL0v3r: The song is supposed to be Dangerous by Neffex.  
The DekuWhoLaughs: This will be the epilogue sorry to say it won't give an in depth look on Bane's Japan, but I feel it will be just as satisfying  
Pabs117: This chapter will answer that question.**

In Tokyo stood a large imposing fortress molded from the earth itself and reminiscent of castles of old. This was the castle that Bane had ruled from for the last fourteen years. A loud crash could be heard from the throne room as Izuku Midoriya was thrown into his throne smashing the stone chair. Around the large room were glass cases each containing the remnants of dead heroes defeated by Bane himself. Izuku pulled himself from the rubble of his chair as he tore the destroyed mask from his face and came to his feet and smiled at the boy in front of him. Bane was dressed in his armored suit though he lacked his mask as he pulled several glowing green orbs from his pocket and crushed them inhaling the vibrant green mist as his body bulked up and grew.

"So you've finally come Tsuguhiro I wondered when you'd finally take your shot." Izuku said as the boy walked forward he had blonde curly hair and brilliant green eyes that danced with pride and arrogance similar to the man before him. He wore a body suit with a blood splattered pattern overlaid with armor on the arms and legs and torso.

"You did train me for this, after all it was you who put the character HIro in my name which means to surpass, father." Tsuguhiro said as Izuku laughed.

"How do you know that Hiro wasn't to say that I was just tolerant of you?" Izuku asked as father and son stood feet from one another their green eyes burning into one another.

"I guess we'll find out won't we?" Tsuguhiro said as his sclera went from white to blood red making the green of his eyes pop even more as he smiled presenting fearsome fangs as he launched himself at his father. Bane gripped his son's hand the two pushing against one another as the ground cracked under their feet both pushing the other deeper into the ground before Izuku gained the upper hand bearing down on his son before Tsuguhiro dropped his hands from Izuku's to tackle his father around the waist and suplex him slamming him to the ground as the two rolled away from one another.

"You learned well Tsuguhiro, though I can't imagine what I'll say to your mother after I've dealt with you." Izuku said as Tsuguhiro smirked.

"Do you honestly think she'd let me go through with this? Regretfully mother is no longer with us, but I told her I'd be sending you right after her!" Tsuguhiro shouted going for a round house that Bane dodged before grabbing the back of his son's collar and slammed him to the ground before putting his knee in Tsuguhiro's back.

"Looks like you lose again son. Normally I'd break your arms and send you on your way but after admitting you killed your mother I can't let that stand, so it's with a heavy heart I-!" Bane was cut off as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Not so fast Big brother Bane." Eri said to him as he felt a pulse go through his body forcing him off his son as he felt his body begin to change and warp before falling against one of the cases displaying the costume of Blast Lung. Izuku looked into his reflection and found he was younger, but not by a few years if anything he was decades younger which meant he would no longer have his regeneration or his venom.

"That's right big brother. You're fourteen years old again with no venom and no regeneration. The same age as Tsuguhiro here." She said. Izuku looked at Eri. She was the picture of beauty her silver hair running down her back like a waterfall. Her brilliant red yes and even the large horn on the side of her forehead only added to her beauty along with the substantial heft of her bosom. She was to die for and Izuku found it hard to believe the little girl he'd known had grown into the woman before him.

"I see so this is how I'll die as a fourteen year old boy. Is this how you imagined it would end Tsuguhiro?" Izuku asked as his son advanced on him wiping blood from his face.

"You told me to do whatever it takes to win dad, and so I have. Don't think of this as an insult. I truly love you father, but if I am to ever become the man you trained me to be, you can't be here." Tsuguhiro said as he stood eye to eye with his father.

"It's true Bane, we have to do things this way you're just too tough otherwise. It's a compliment to your power." Eri said smiling as Izuku smirked as well.

"I suppose you have a point." Izuku said before slamming his fist against Tsuguhiro's face. "But if you think that means I'll die without a fight you're wrong!" He shouted going for another punch only to have Tsuguhiro grab his wrist and neck slamming his head against the case causing the glass to spider web behind his dad's head.

"I'd expect nothing less Father. Good bye." Tsuguhiro said before he bit into his father's neck draining the blood from him as Tsuguhiro began to grow and his wounds healed as he drained the life from his father's veins until nothing remained. Tsuguhiro pulled away from his father's neck slowly letting him fall to the ground and closed his eyes as he wiped his own. "Don't worry dad there will still be a Bane." He said walking away as he wiped the blood from his lips to stand at the window of his father's throne room as Eri draped herself across his broad shoulders.

"This is it then hunh Tsuguhiro, our day to rule Japan." Eri commented kissing his cheek as Tsuguhiro smiled.

"No Eri this is our first day to rule the world. Call Redestro and tell him we're ready to go. Dad may have broken a nation, but I'll break the world. And don't call me Tsuguhiro anymore from today on I'm Bane!" Tsuguhiro said as he pulled a mask from his back pocket. It was similar to Bane's mask, but the white of the mask stopped above his mouth being replaced by snarling red teeth that stretched across the bottom half of the mask like a smile.

_Tsuguhiro Midoriya: Quirk Vampire: Tsuguhiro possess the ability to feed off blood from either his mouth or through the claws on his hands. Ingesting blood enhances Tsuguhiro's body from super strength, speed, to regeneration. The more blood he consumes the stronger he becomes._

**A/N: So that's that I know it's a bit short, but this is the epilogue so it is what it is.** **It took me some time to figure out what to call Izuku's son, but after some research I think I found the right one. Tsuguhiro's name contains the character Tsugu which means Paternal blood, and the character Hiro which means to surpass, but can also be interpreted as tolerant which is the reason behind Bane and his son's little word play. What do you all think of his quirk? I wanted to combine Izuku's regeneration and Toga's blood drinking. Writing two plot driven stories was more taxing than I thought so this will probably be the last time I do that for a while. Instead until Force for Good is done I'll supplement smaller stories like Mineta the Girl where there are just multiple chapter with little to no continuity between them. I hope you enjoy it. Happy New Year! **


End file.
